Percy Jackson & The Avengers
by praetorlupa
Summary: After saving Tony Stark from a monster on a killing spree, Percy Jackson had reached the sightings of SHIELD. Confused of a boys actions they try getting Jackson to join their team. But would he dare show the world that Olympians exist? Would Percy, once again, make another sacrafice to save his loved ones? Some of the Avengers aren't making any of it easier for him to choose.
1. Chapter 1: Coffee and Teenagers

**Chapter 1: Coffee and teenagers**

_I look like a skater-boy_, Percy thought. _Really?_

Annabeth had pointed that happy thought when he was sweeping his hair back and forth from his eyes. He looked at his reflection, sure his dark hair was long, and his green eyes stood out like they were glowing, but a skater-boy? He smiled and shook his head, he wasn't fond of the idea of getting a haircut, but he didn't want to look like those cool kids who head out at the skating park or something.

Shrugging, Percy shouldered his backpack and walked out of the bathroom.

He was in school, surprisingly he was able to reach his Sophomore year in Goode High, not even expelled, but nearly. He remembered orientation day when he sort of wrecked the band room, but it wasn't his fault in the first place, if that Kelly vampire girl never threw that drum at his head.

It wasn't officially the first day of school though. It was still August, and school started next month. Orientation was actually today, and they got to meet the new freshmen. Percy was one of guides for them, explaining what this class does or what that class does. He was glad he wasn't leading them to which class was which because in truth, he still had trouble finding one of the offices.

Percy made his way down the halls as the bell finally rung. He was glad he had a study hall last period, and the teacher never took attendance during that time, but he had to stay in school until the bell rung. He had to go to Camp Half-Blood that day. Since he was the new combat trainer in swords, he didn't want to be late for _that one_, especially if Mr. D, the grounded god, would scold him for hours and probably threaten him to turn him into a dolphin. Again.

The halls immediately filled with students, running to their locker and shouldering him to get to the door. Percy is what you would call, "the average student". He was no longer the student that flunked _every _test, but he had to admit, he did flunk more than he wanted during freshmen year. Goode High was a place recommended from his step-dad, Paul Blofis. Not Blowfish, Blofis. He worked as a teacher in the school, and even saved Percy from getting expelled before he even started. Again, it was Kelly's fault.

When Paul mentioned that it helped kids like _him_. The troubled kid. Well that was because Percy was ADHD and dyslexic, and in truth, the teachers actually did help him understand, a few things.

Of course there was the average bully in a few schools. His name was Matt Works: He was a Foot ball quarter-back, captain of the team and senior. He of course had the captain of the cheer squad, Marlene Gracelane, who in truth deserved much better than him. She was a strait A student, all honors classes, participated in even the dirtiest charities and hosted the biggest parties.

Just your average teenage movies girls watch. In fact it's really sad that everything in those movies is actually real.

In any way, Percy seemed to be the bully magnet for almost every school he transferred and got kicked out of when he was younger. He was the lucky one who got picked on for most of semester. He next to some freshmen of course, who got the worse pickings.

Luckily for Percy, it was mostly his mouth talking and no real physical contact, unless you count the numerous times he got shoved against the locker.

"Hey, Perky." Someone shoved him against the door.

Percy sighed as he stumbled once again towards the locker. Around him, the hallway started to silently get quiet, and he felt a few eyes starting to roam towards him. Matt stood in front of him. He and a few of his other jocky friends. Matt had light brown hair, strait nose high cheeks blue eyes. He was a good few feet taller than Percy and probably much buffer than him. He had this idea of calling Percy "Perkey" since he couldn't find a reasonable nickname to give him. Most of the sophomores in his class were considered "Softies" and the freshmen "Freshies." Its usually not until their junior and senior year the real world would finally take them seriously.

"I've got to go," Percy said, as he tried walking around.

"Off to where, Perks?" His friends laughed.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have anyone else to harass today?" He asked. "Because unfortunately for you, I actually have a job to go to."

Some other people snickered around him, which made Matt's face turn bright red. Of course it was humiliating to know that an underclassman had a job at the age of sixteen, rather than a senior who couldn't even find a single job to take him in.

Before big and ugly could say a comeback, Marlene came in, walking through the halls with her chin held high and a smile on her face. Her black hair bounced up and down with her curls with every step. The kids parted, creating a walkway for her, like she was just to perfect to even touch. "Come on, Matt." She said. Putting a hand on his arm. "Stop pestering him, let's go."

He glared at her, and then glared at Percy, saying."This ain't over, Jackson."

As they walked away, Marlene turned around and smiled an apologetic look. Percy couldn't help but smile.

**The STREETS OF NEW YORK (1)**

Percy still could not believe the damage of New York that happened a few weeks ago. Something called the _chitauri_ or something like that, invaded their planet. A group of _aliens_ invaded there planet. The damage was greater than the war that actually happened in New York!

Almost all the buildings were smashed or some fell. Businesses went back up one by one, but a lot were mostly closed. Streets were literally pointing upwards as some were thrown across the block. Large chunks of rock were scattered around the area. Cars were upturned, huge holes and blast marks decorated the streets and everything almost looked dead.

A huge part of the City that Never Sleeps, had a place that looked dead.

Luckily, citizens were able to chip in and help in the rebuilding of the city. It started to thrive once again at a slower pace.

Percy balled his fist as he looked at the yellow tape across the street, where most of the damage was done. His mom and Paul were in that area. In fact, they were in Grand Central Station to go to an important meeting when the attack occurred.

These _things_ were about to blow them and more innocents up like they were nothing. He didn't even know they were going to the heart of New York for a small trip.

Percy wanted to help, so bad. But Chiron said to him, "Other gods, other problems." They were destroying _his _city, while he was singing camp songs with his friends.

He was glad they were safe. But he was angry that he couldn't do anything about it.

He was probably being an overprotective parent to his own parents, but he made them promise to tell him to somehow contact him to the places they would go. They agreed, probably because they wanted to make him feel better.

Percy continued to walk until he reached the busy street. He was able to sight a yellow cab, put his fingers to his mouth, and then—

"Is there love between Mr. Tony Stark and an everyday teacher, Ms. Corinth Wajak?"

Percy turned. He found himself starring at dozens of flat screen TV's, each showing a dark haired woman sitting at a desk presenting the news. Interested, he took a closer step toward the TV's to get a better look.

"Ms. Corninth Wajak is an English teacher, working at a local middle school here in New York." The news lady continued. "Her class room was one of the first schools to ever get damaged from the incident that happened."

Percy smirked, _yeah an incident_. He thought.

"Upon hearing of this, Mr. Tony Stark had went up to her and offered to pay for all the damage that he and the other Avengers have created to the school. He later announced that he will also be helping to give in some money to repair the city itself. After that meeting, the teacher and billionaire have been seeing each other more recently than others would have hoped for."

_Wow, give the guy a break. He only saw the woman for a few weeks, not years. Geez and they are already distinguishing him and a random lady as a couple._

The TV's then showed a quick clip of the couple meeting outside Stark Tower. A camera guy was able to get really close, while photographers flashed their cameras a dozen times. The lady was blond. That was all Percy saw. She was blond and slim. She turned her head to the camera once, and then turned back toward Tony Stark with a smile. He placed his hand around her waist.

"How will this effect Ms. Pepper Potts? A former lover of Tony Stark."

Percy whistled. _No wonder they already distinguished you guys as a couple_.

He looked at the corner of the TV and his eyes widened as he looked at the time. _Now _he was going to get turned into a dolphin. Silently he swore under his breath before turning abruptly and ramming into someone beside him.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. The person he bumped into was holding coffee, sadly, and spilled all over the man's clothes. Percy wasn't able to do anything else, besides dig in his pocket, give the man about five dollars before going to the curb and whistling for a taxi.

One popped in front of him like magic. He gave the address and told the driver to hurry and that he would pay in advance. If he had the money.

**STREETS OF NEW YORK (2)**

Steve Rogers walked down the sidewalk. Making his way down the sea of people that came his way, he was surprised to see how much New York had changed.

The buildings he once saw in the 1940's were much larger and seemed to touch the sky. Lights filtered day and night throughout the city nonstop. Noise grew louder with cars honking, screeching and drivers swearing at one another. He heard and saw new technology that he never knew existed. It took him forever to figure out what WiFi really was. Including internet service.

Finally there was a TV with color on it, and the pictures were better.

What really caught him off guard were the people. During his time, Steve looked at those around him to be proper and elegant. Of course he did get beat up in different places when he was small by huge strong bullies, but overall, his time seemed more peaceful.

Now those days, no one would say "Hello" or "Good day" to any person walking by. They would keep their head down low or give you a stare. Teenagers use to be curious about their future, now there were barely enough to even know about a future. He saw them on their phones, or texting or on a computer most of the time. They even had some sort of ear plugs that would let them listen to music.

Being frozen in ice for seventy years could make a whole lot of damage. He just discovered what apps were on his cell phone, which was pretty embarrassing since he had to ask what they were in the first place.

He still wore old time clothing. Leather jacket, buttoned down shirt tucked into dress pants. He even had those large sunglasses and brushed his brown hair back to give him that sort of style. He felt more comfortable like that, to express himself and have no body give a damn about it.

Steve walked to his favorite coffee spot, where he heard that his "friend" Tony Stark, or as the Iron Man, flew over every once in awhile. The small café was only busy because of that appearance. Of course, he only came because it seemed like a little small place that seemed peaceful once in awhile. He also came because of the waitress girl who seemed to admire him. He gave her the impression that he was not looking for a love affair, though he wasn't sure if he would ever get into another one after Peggy.

He winced as he sat down at the outside table. _Peggy_, a name he wished he never thought of right now. He read her files, a long time ago. Most of his other friends had passed on but her. She lived somewhere in New York. He visited her home once, but never actually had the guts to knock on her door. There wasn't anything that said if she was married or had her own kids. Sometimes when he went over, he saw a Filipino teenage girl come in and out. Probably her helper in the things she couldn't do anymore. Steve never saw her face, since she sat by a window but her back to him. He saw her hand when it reached for something across the table and he gasped at how many wrinkles went up her arm. Sometimes the girl smiled, sometimes she laughed. He watched them play a board game once, and he wasn't sure if she was being nice, but Peggy seemed to be win.

Steve had her phone number, and actually thought of calling her. He did, only once though. But the girl seemed to be on duty. She said, "Carter residence this is Melissa. Who am I speaking too?"

From the distance he heard a croaked voice, "Who is it?"

He panicked and hung up. What would he say? What could he say?

Steve shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was the past. It should stay the past.

"Hey." The blond waitress girl came up to him.

"Hello, ma'am." He answered, with his own smile.

He watched a blush creeping up her neck. She held her notepad and pen at the ready, her body swaying to the distant music coming from inside the café.

"The usual?" She asked.

Steve folded the menu up and gave it to her, "Yes, please."

"Coming right up, Mr. Rodgers."

He stopped her before she took a step. "On second thought, can I have it to go?"

The excitement in the waitress's eyes dimed. She was upset, but she was able to put on another smile and nod her head.

"Did you ask her out yet?" Asked an old man behind him.

That same old man who sat at the coffee shop every day, probably hoping for something to happen for a change, but never did an event happen to change his life. Even the _chinturi _war didn't do anything to make him bat an eyelash. For all that man knew, the Avengers never existed.

"No, sir." He answered politely.

"What are you? From the forties?" He joked. "I'm from the forties myself. I may not look it but women back then can't compare to women today. You're young as polite, just like men were back then. Now it's all lies and action they want these days. Ask her out, you may not know what might happen."

"I'll consider it. Thank you."

The blond woman came back, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. He thanked her, tipped her and left.

#*#*#*#*#*#

As Steve walked again down the streets to his home, his phone rang. Digging in his pocket, he stepped aside so as to not block any passers into bumping into him. He looked at the caller ID, it gave him a number. Then again, he had no other contacts beside Stark and a nick name for Fury, which was Eye.

He slid his finger across the screen.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello, Rodgers." Said a female voice.

Steve sighed, "Ms. Romanov." He replied.

"So you do remember!" She partially laughed.

"Yes." He moved closer to the curb, as someone nearly tripped over his foot. "I doubt you called for a 'hello'."

"Partially. Fury wants a quick meeting right now. Nothing of significance, I'm sure, but he wants to talk."

"When?"

"Now."

"Where?"

"Barton is picking you up. He told me to tell you to jump off your building."

"What?!"

She laughed on the other end. "I was kidding. The original meeting place was suppose to be on the helicarrier, but it's too far right now and it's still getting fixed after the last incident that occurred on her. Barton was waiting for you by your house with one of those invisible planes, but now the meeting is at Stark Tower."

A kid stopped next to Steve and turned and watched the TV's behind the tech store window. It showed a newscaster lady declaring a new love interest for Tony Stark. How annoying.

"Tell him I'll be there." He hung up and continued watching.

Some teacher named Cornith was winning the eye of Tony Stark. He thought the media already had Pepper Potts as a match with Stark.

It then showed a short clip of the billionaire putting his arm around her waist. Beside him the teenager whistled and shook his head.

"How will this effect Ms. Pepper Potts? A former lover of Tony Stark."

Steve shook his head, not until he someone rammed against him. His coffee spilling all over his shirt.

It was the same dark hair teenager, with a skater boy trim, as others called it, who was watching the news. "Sorry!" The teenager yelped.

He shoved a five dollar bill into Steve's hand.

It happened in only a few seconds that he even forgot to blink.

He watched as the young man walked over to the busy street, putting two fingers to his lips and blowing. That whistle literally hailed four taxi cabs in a second, but the teen didn't even notice as he slipped inside it and went away.

_What was that about?_ He thought.

It was then that Steve noticed the hot stickiness running up his shirt, and his coffee that was still in his hand but empty. He swore as he threw away his cup. He wasn't sure what five dollars would do since everything was so expensive. The kid was probably buying him a coffee instead.

He tried to cover the stain as quickly as possible, to no avail of course.

He trudged down the streets. He was closer to the tower than he wanted to, and it would take some minutes to go back to his place.

He wouldn't want to anger Fury.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Tony Stark walked back and forth across the newly furnished room. In fact, it was the only room that was fixed on his tower. Windows decorated the side of the wall, showing New York and all its glory. A balcony where he could walk and suit up stood next to it. Marble floors went around the area, its huge vastness of the room made anything you drop clip.

In another room, there was a large table, with sliding doors. That was where Fury was seated.

Tony walked inside, holding two glasses of alcohol and presenting it to him. Just to be a good host.

The doors slid shut behind him.

He filled one himself and downed it in one gulp. He walked behind the sitting Fury, and looked over his shoulder.

"Who's Percy Jackson?" He asked, looking at a picture to what seemed like a twelve year old boy.

The data pad quickly changed to another picture, this time showing a picture of a young blond hair boy, with a scar running at his bottom lip.

"Who's Jason Grace?" He read the second name at the bottom.

This time, the pad shut off and a grunt from Fury sounded from his throat.

"None of your concern, Mr. Stark." He replied darkly.

"Oh, you're in my tower and under my surveillance." He said sarcastically, "You're a war hero and mysterious man keeping many secrets from me. Yeah, totally not my concern."

"Old files that are closed now."

"So what is it light reading?" He downed another glass.

_"Sir, Ms. Natasha Romanov, Mr. Clint Barton and Doctor Banner are all here." _Said JARVIS, _"Would you like me to show them in?"_

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS."

Natasha Romanov was the first to enter the room. She had a thing for black, as they would say, considering her name, Black Widow. Her red hair fired up from all the lighting.

Clint Barton came in with a dark shirt and jeans, looking ready as usual.

And there was Big and Green, or Doctor Banner, who wore a half buttoned up shirt and jeans.

"Where is Rodgers?" Fury demanded.

"A nice hello would have been nice." Tony complemented. He looked at his "Team mates". "Why hello their fellow freaks, how have you been the past few weeks? See how easy that was?"

Fury gave no sign of emotion besides annoyance.

"_Sir, Mr. Rodgers has arrived. Would you—"_

_"_Yes, yes let him in before one of our guest's hairs turn grey." He looked at Fury, "Oh, sorry." He apologized with sarcasm.

When Steven Rodgers came through the doors, Tony had to stifle a laugh. "What happened to you?" He pointed to Steve's shirt.

"Teenagers these days." Was his curt reply.

"Ah, I see. JARVIS, lock the doors and dim the lights and open whatever Fury wants."

He sat down and offered a drink to Clint, who refused.

Immediately the lights started to lower, and a blue and black screen appeared before them. It showed a picture of Corinth Wajak.

It was then that Steve was able to get a better look at her face. She had blue eyes, crazy blue eyes with a light smile and really white teeth. Her hair was so brown that it nearly looked red, and her face was perfect. Round eyes, slightly pointed nose, round cheeks and fair skin. Any man would want her.

"Corinth Wajak was said to be a local teacher in New York."

"Isn't that your new girlfriend, Stark?" Steven whispered to him. "What happened to Pepper?"

"Excuse me Rodgers, I'm speaking." Fury scolded. "As I was saying, Corinth Wajak was said to be a local teacher in New York. Problem is the lady doesn't exist. She was caught on footage about a year ago in a club filled with prostitutes. She was a dancer there. One day she took a man home, next day he was drained of blood. When authorities went over to the club, they claimed that they never saw her before. Tapes of her existence, her files and almost everything, seemed to vanish out of thin air. A few months ago we had another incident where four men were found dead drained of blood, and we saw the same face you see right now. This woman's files are completely clean. She has no record of even breathing on this planet.

"Earlier I sent Barton to investigate, but we had some… issues."

"What kind of issues?" Banner asked.

Steve noticed a slight redness coming up from Barton's face, as he slowly started to sink down his chair.

"Feminine problems."

"Feminine," Stark looked at Barton with a slight trail of amusement following up his eyes. "You had trouble doing your job because of a woman."

"Like you're not having problems." He snapped back, "How is Pepper holding on to this?"

"Pepper agreed with whatever I'm doing is… partially harmless."

Steve sat up straighter in his chair, "Agreed to what?" He looked at Fury.

Fury looked at the screen once again, and then continued. "After Barton, we had Romanov take a look at her. Wajak went out for a drink, talking to some sort of man."

"It was strange." Natasha said, tapping her finger against the glass table. "He looked… enchanted by her. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes looked… pained and yet desired."

"The woman was claimed to have no ID to pay for her alcohol, and the bartender looked confused as to why he even gave her one.

"That man went missing and then found in the alley way, dead."

"Drained of blood too, I'm guessing." Steve assumed.

"Yes. The reporters are calling this murderer some sort of Vampire."

"Next are were-wolves." Tony added.

"Take things seriously." Steve said.

"I take things as they go."

Fury continued, "So, we took advantage of the destruction of the city, and noted that the school was the first to get destroyed. Stark was later put in as a watcher."

"Yes and I believe she is enjoying the spot light like I am."

"So what? Are we just getting briefed on something that doesn't concern us?" Banner leaned on his chair, "Cause unless you wanted some sort of scientific advice or something smashed to pieces, and I'm no help at all."

"We want you to explain the blood loss from our victim. The others are just to protect Stark until further notice."

Steve nearly laughed, "I'm sure a big boy like Stark could protect himself."

"This woman is already the most dangerous on my list—"

"You have a list?" Tony asked.

"—and she was last seen with different men who all died in contact with her. I'm not even sure if Corinth Wajak is her real name. Now unless you want to put a dozen children in danger because of this unknown woman, I would like to take precautions right now. Meeting dismissed."

**CAMP HALF BLOOD**

"Try not to skewer any more of our heads, okay Chris?" Percy asked, giving back the twelve year old his wooden sword back.

"Yes, sir." He answered.

"And my name is Percy. Sir makes me feel old."

The kid smiled and then walked away from the ring. Some kids gave him high fives, while others commented on how close he was on chopping the teachers head off instead of the dummy. "Alright. Tomorrow again, and practice when you have the spare time. We don't want to have another Chris right now."

Some of them laughed, while the new ones saluted him before walking away. They saluted him, now that was funny.

"Yo, Jackson!" Someone yelled across from him.

Percy turned to find Clarisse coming up to him. "Chiron wants to see you."

Percy started to return the training swords back in place, and replace the dummies that were hacked into a billion pieces, "What for?" He asked.

"Maybe it was because you were five minutes late for your class, I don't know." She scoffed, "He just wants to see you, isn't that enough?"

"Uh, thanks."

He slapped his hands together, and then wiped them on his jeans.

Ever since the war, he and Clarisse had a strange truce formed between them. It's probably because they fought together and some sort of warrior bond occurred. It was only strange because she still seemed to want to throw him in a fire and watch him dance around or something like that.

Percy made his way to the big house. He saw Annabeth sitting in the corner, typing on her laptop. She came all the way from San Francisco and luckily was still on her summer vacation.

Her blond hair touched the sun perfectly, like the rays of the sunlight decided to become emitted from her. Her forehead formed a V shape cress, showing her concentration on whatever she was doing. Overall, she was cute, to him and only him. He punched anyone who would think otherwise.

It was never awkward when they started dating. They acted like friends most of the time, but they held contact more often. Like hand holding, or lying on each other, or practically anything that was like a friendly gesture but more. Of course, whenever he did something stupid, such as trip over a dummy, or run into a tree he would always kiss him. And he cherished that kiss. He never wanted to let her go, and nothing would ever keep them apart.

That time when she went missing, nearly drove him mad. He never wanted that to happen again.

"Hey Seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled. She closed her laptop and walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck and briefly kissing his lips.

"Hey Wise girl." He smiled back.

When they released, she held onto his hand as they looked at each other's eyes.

Something interrupted them however, a growl of some sort.

Percy turned around, and saw a stuffed head of a leopard. He never saw it before and he was sure it never was in the Big House.

Letting go of Annabeth's hand, he walked over to it curiously. He heard a sound, but did it really come from this head? It had to be impossible, it was already de—

The thing growled at him, and Percy jumped back.

Annabeth laughed as she took his arm and pulled him back toward her. "Chiron didn't tell me why that's here, but I'm suspecting that calling you here is half the reason."

She reached beside him and pulled out a bag labeled Snaugsages.

"What are Snaugsages?" He asked.

"It's like a sausage but—you know what? Don't ask that." She threw one into its mouth. The thing literally caught it and started to chew gratefully.

"Where does it go from there?"

Chiron rolled in with his wheelchair. "Don't ask that either. I'd rather not find out." He answered.

He motioned Percy to sit and then kindly asked Annabeth to leave. With a quick, "I'll tell you later." She left with a small pout.

Chiron fidgeted in his small chair, as he reached down to place a small book on the desk beside him. "You should have noticed, that we are missing our Director today." He said, folding his hands on his lap.

Percy never noticed Mr. D missing. He was expecting a call like this for a threat but now that they mentioned it, it was much calmer.

"He was grateful enough to leave a departing present." He motioned his head at the leopard, who growled and licked its lips like expecting Percy to be his next meal.

"He left us a head, is that some sort of joke?" He asked, "I mean, why… like that?"

"I guess Mr. D took pity upon the poor animal, and gave it to us to remember him by."  
"So we have something else to annoy us, great." Then it struck him, "Why isn't he here?"

Chiron sighed, "Mr. D was called back to Olympus for some reason which I know not of. In any case, things will remain as they are, just minus a helper."

Percy had a feeling that this was not the reason why his mentor called him up, something was wrong.

"I'm sure you heard of what is going on with a man called Tony Stark." He continued

Percy sat back, "You know of this Stark?"

"I never met him in person, no. I knew his grandfather and mother."

Percy was now surprised. Stark Industries was one of the most famous businesses running around New York. If knowing even a family member, they were considered famous for life, but of course…

"Well yeah, I guess." He scratched his head, "I mean I saw the news today. Something about him getting a new girl."

"That's where I need your help, Percy." Chiron leaned his elbows against his lap. "Not all are what they seem to be for Mr. Tony Stark."

* * *

**(Authors note: Hey guys this is my second fanfic. Actually I deleted my last one so make this my first if you want. I posted this one early because I wanted to thank all of those who helped me make it. I'm a writer in training, so I may be putting things too fast or too slow. My humor only goes so far, so I hope you don't mind that most of the jokes sort of... well suck. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Review are really appreciated right now, and I hope you enjoy it!)**

**P.S. I'm going to admit, I'm not a huge Avengers fan. I mean I am I just never read any of the comics or watched any tv series ever. Everything that you see is mostly based on what I saw in the movies. I did some research of course but I either don't get it or I don't know how to put it into words. I added some stuff such as Peggy's little helper. **

**You may also notice that I added a little of Jason Grace. That is still being thought processed right now. And I have to warn everyone, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A SPECIFIC TIME LINE! That means, this is before the Hero's of Olympus even started. So I beg of you all not to push that much. There is only a 3 month time period I could do**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Be Careful

**CHAPTER 2: DON'T BE CAREFUL**

**CAMP HALF BLOOD**

"Seymour?" Annabeth gasped, "That big leopard head thing is called Seymour?" She leaned her head against Percy's chest. "Isn't that the evil guy from that Final Fantasy game?"

"What's Final Fantasy?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"It's in the gaming world. You're a boy, I thought you heard of it."

"What makes you think that just cause I'm a boy, I should know all the games out there."

"I'm just saying."

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on grass that overlooked the beach. It was considered, "Their Spot" because it was the first place they kissed.

It was a beautiful sight when dawn came. The sun would set, giving out a radiant set of colors to the clouds, causing the water to shine and glitter against the light. Pink clouds would swirl into the horizon and a great calm would settle in the pit of his stomach.

It was the first calm that Percy felt and saw after the war. This was a special spot to him personally. It would always be a beacon of light to tell him why he would always fight. And then there was Annabeth..

"What are you thinking of?" Annabeth asked Percy, as he stared off into the distance.

He shook his head, a smile forming on his face. "Everything." He answered.

They were like that for a few minutes, a calm settling between them. He never knew that he could be that happy after everything that eventually happened.

The war was two weeks ago. A week after it ended, and the Camp and gods were starting to build things up, another battle happened in New York. It caught the Olympians off guard, they didn't even have time to register what was going on. When mortals actually stopped them, Percy would have given them a clap. They fought their own war, without the help of the gods. It was a surprise, and a burden. Two wars in the same month that was not a good omen.

"So what are you going to do?" Annabeth asked.

She must have been referring to the conversation he and Chiron had in the Big House. It was serious, in a way that Chiron had to send Percy to do the job. Either that or it was because he was the closest who lived there.

"Well I'm not going to just pop in and save the day." He explained, "Not really in the mood for a public reaction again."

"Did Chiron teach you how to play with the mist?"

He nodded, "I've been learning from Thalia after the war. Chiron explained it better. The mist is sort of a last minute process, saying if I do get caught on camera. I mean, the guys a billionaire! He has to have some hidden camera around." An idea popped into his head, "Can I borrow your hat?"

She looked confused by the statement. "No one can just _borrow _my hat, Jackson." She said, her voice serious. "But for you, anything." She returned to her warming smile, which caused Percy to relax and know that he wasn't getting punched

"You're so lucky though," Annabeth sighed, "You're meeting the greatest inventor ever! It's a surprise he's not a child of Athena."

"Chiron told me he has godly blood though."

She shifted in his arms, while raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I didn't get it earlier. Chiron said he knew his grandfather and his mother. Tony Stark's grandfather was the son of Hephaestus and was blessed with the ability to build almost anything. His mother was a child of Athena, which is why he thought of Iron Man I guess."

"That's amazing!" She gasped, "But can he get through the boarders of Camp?"  
Percy shook his head, "It seemed the guy never knew his family history. He may have godly blood, but he's no demigod, still mortal."

"Oh that's too bad. I would have liked to meet him."

Percy smiled, "I'll try getting a souvenir."

**A MORGUE**

Dr. Banner didn't like the morgue. He didn't like how it felt cold, or how dim the lights were or how it reeked of the dead and cleaning supplies.

He walked behind one of the morticians, as he wore a white jacket which practically symbolized a doctor who dealt with dead people. On his right, there were a dozen of metal square doors, each holding some sort of dead body, his left there were the same metal square doors. All the light was reflected by each of the silver doors, causing the room to have an eerie feeling.

It felt like a cube to him, being stuck in one. He felt his heart starting to jump faster, in either fear or anger, he wasn't sure, but the anger didn't make sense so he guessed it was fear.

"We really don't know what to say about these marks." The mortician said, "These men were here for a long time, no one really claimed them. The bodies have the same marks on their necks."

He stopped and opened one of the metal doors. He reached in and pulled out a long table with a body wrapped inside a bag.

Wearing gloves, Dr. Banner lifted the paper off the man's face. He's seen dead bodies before, not skeletons with skin attached to it. The body itself was skinny, and thin. The eye sockets seemed to want to pop out, the lips were sticking out far too much the nose was just a simple point. The entire body was drained.

The mortician reached to the mans side and pointed at the two holes by his neck. "They all have these marks, nothing else. Unless you count the amounts of lipstick around his head and… er other parts, these seemed to be the only sign of contact."

"Have you tried analyzing the DNA of the lipstick?" He asked, looking at the two perfectly formed holes on the man's neck.

"Yes, we have. The problem is, the DNA matches to an animal."

"I'm going to assume it matches a bat." He joked.

The man looked serious, "Well actually, yes. I believe that he was bitten by some sort of animal or—"

"Vampire."

"I wouldn't go to such great extremes to go that far." He laughed nervously, "But I can find no other reason. We studied the holes at his neck and found some sort of saliva. It was very… sticky, and it held something like a bats DNA."

"This is crazy." Banner mumbled under his breath. He pulled the paper above the man's head again, disgusted by the look of it. He really wanted to throw up, right then and there. "Are you sure there were no other signs of physical contact?"

"Well—"

"Besides that."

He sighed, "We found something, and it stuck on one of the victim's pants. It was some sort of scale."

"Where is this, scale?"

The man shook his head, "We already studied for any significance, but the scale belongs to nothing."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see it anyway." Bruce explained, "Maybe I could find something out."

The Mortician nodded Banner watched as he covered the body once again and slid it inside the dark little space. He led him away from the morgue and out the door. Bruce felt a source of relief as he no longer felt the presence of being watched or the cold chill that ran up his spine continuously.

They were led into the main room, where the man looked in a single drawer and gave Bruce a plastic bag containing a two-inch scale. The color was strange as it reflected off the white light above them. It had a strange brown color mixed with a touch of green to make it lighter. It was smooth but rough on one side as it seemed to be ripped off something.

Banner nodded his thanks as he took it out of the bag, motioning to see if he can use one of the instruments in the lab.

The mortician nodded, and then left for his other duties.

Banner put the little scale under a microscope, and studied the little thing closer. It did show some significance. It was harder than most scales, nearly like a rock would. It may have been stronger but it was very light. It belonged to no animal he heard of, or saw. He decided to take it back to Stark Tower and analyze it at a closer range, and where he would have more instruments to use.

He went out and thanked the mortician, who was working on another body produced from the FBI probably, thanked him and walked away with a disgusted face.

**STARK TOWER**

"When is this lady coming anyway?" Natasha asked, looking out into the distance from the various windows decorating a side of the wall.

_"At precisely 4 P.M. ma'am." _JARVIS answered in his British tone.

"Ah I see." She crossed her arms across her chest.

All the boys seemed to be doing something but her. Clint went to do analyzing the woman by past records with Rodgers. Banner was sent off to investigate the body, and Starks was doing whatever he did to get ready for a woman.

"How is Pepper doing on this little stunt?" She asked.

"_Ms. Potts is not taking it as lightly as Mr. Starks seems." _JARVIS answered, _"She is being questioned by the media as we speak."_

"Yes, but does she agree to what we are doing?"

"_Yes, ma'am. Ms. Potts is stronger than most other women who have been with Mr. Stark before."_

Before Natasha could have asked another question, JARVIS then said, "_Doctor Banner has arrived and is urgent to see you_. _Mr. Stark will be joining you as well._"

She sighed as she heard the elevator ding open and she watched as the two men came walking in, talking with quick hand gestures and facial expressions.

Bruce was holding to what seemed to be a plastic bag with a thin piece of stone, Stark holding a book of something called _Myths_.

"Ah, Romanov!" Tony said. "It's nice to know you're doing something for a change."

"It's nice to know your _actually _doing something for a change, Stark." She replied curtly.

"Well I live here, so I have an excuse."

"Please tell me you're not wearing that for a quick conversation of school funds." She looked disgusted.

Stark wore formal wear. Black shoes, black coat, white shirt un-tucked and only a half buttoned shirt with a black shirt he wore underneath it.

"I'd rather die in a monkey suit than nothing at all." His voice dramatic.

"I thought you'd rather fight than die?" Banner asked, going up to the Minnie bar and sitting on a stool.

"No. I'd rather die fighting in my Iron Man suit when I'm saving the world from inter-galactical bad guys. If I'm myself, meaning no Iron Man, I die in monkey suits."

"That makes sense." Banner said sarcastically.

"It does, doesn't it?" He looked at the book in hand. "Well I got to say something to all of you guys, but saying the others aren't here, I'll tell you anyway."

He sat down on the couch, opening the book. Curious to what was going on, Natasha sat beside him, bending over to get a better look at the page he was on. It was on myths of all cultures, and Tony had opened it to the European Vampires page.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he held up a large grin to her. Banner placed the little plastic bag on the table, beside the book before squatting next to them.

"Blood sucker." Tony said, "This book explains about everything."

"We've dealt with aliens and demigods," Banner shook his head, "And you go as far as vampires?"

"Hey be glad we only dealt with the Nordic gods, and not the others. I'm not excited with fighting a guy in a toga."

"Thor was suppose to wear a kilt in the stories." Natasha put in.

"Yeah and Zeus is also in a monkey suit." Tony answered back. "If Thor wore a cape then there is a possibility that the others are wearing Toga's."

Bruce pushed the scale closer to the book, "Can we get back on target here?"

"Right." Tony pulled the book closer to himself and started to read out loud, "'Vampires come from the European times. Something about Dracula and other stuff. They burn when they come in the morning, they are allergic to garlic and other spiritual relics and that's it."

"The scale." Banner tapped on it lightly. "Does it have anything about a scale."

"Let's see." Tony started to flip through the pages, glancing back and forth between the book and the small scale. He stopped, "Well in Greek myths there is something called an Empousa. Some sort of woman who tries to eat the flesh and drink the blood of man only. She has one donkey leg, if that helps."

"Fur, not scales. No, not helping."

"I've got nothing on that thing then." He slammed the book. "That poor bastard probably held it as a token or something."

"A token of what though?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." He said, "Maybe he thought it was pretty."

_"Sir,"_ JARVIS interrupted.

"Yes?" Stark rubbed his head roughly.

"_Ms. Wajak will arrive in forty minutes time. Would you like me to prepare?"_

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS." He turned to Natasha, "Well, might as well go with the flow."

He took a few steps toward the elevator, before he turned and said, "Don't be here when I come back. Do your hiding thing and tell the Cap and Clint the same thing."

Natasha blinked. _Well he was useless right now._ She thought. He gave no information that made any significance, other than to annoy her. She stood up from her seat and walked back to the windows in her old position.

She held her own air of secrecy. She tried keeping most things to herself, after everything she went through as a child. She nearly chuckled at the thought. Would she ever tell who she was to Captain America? To say that she too had been in his time, and that she did not age as normal people would probably pronounce crazy to its extreme. He didn't even recognize her when they first met so she believed that there was no point.

But there would always be a chance.

**STARK TOWER, 6 PM**

He filled a drink for himself. Tony Stark felt nervous, though he would never admit it to anyone, neither to himself. He was literally having dinner with a _vampire_! What else can go wrong? Scratch that. He was Tony Stark, a man who made numerous enemies just by _breathing_. He could wait for one of them to pop up and say "I'm the king of the world! All of you will bow to me!" and then kick his ass before having dinner with Pepper.

He turned, and saw the beautiful woman standing in front of the wall of windows, overlooking New York City. She held a brandy in her hands as she sipped it gratefully.

It was strange seeing an average teacher, with a teachers' pay wearing such fancy clothes. Simple, but very formal.

She wore a light knee high skirt with a matching top and shoes. Her blond hair was pulled back to reveal what seemed to be diamond earrings. She was very young, probably mid twenties if Tony had to guess.

When she turned and smiled, a warning bell rang through his head. He was glad with all the hidden security cameras hidden in different corners of the room, and that Natasha or Clint or even Steve were close by if he needed help. He even had his own little recorder built into his tie so that the others can hear the conversation. He even wore the two bracelets that can put him in his suit, for large just in case purposes.

He took a sip of the brandy, and felt the burn as it went down his throat. It made him calmer as he felt the familiar liquid.

"So, Ms. Wajak," He said, "You look as comfortable as ever."

"I am." She smiled. She went down the steps to sit down on the large couch, and crossed her legs. "I use to know someone with great wealth like this. Makes me feel at home."

"Really now?" Tony took a few hesitant steps toward the couch and sat a few feet away from her. He placed one arm on the head of the couch. "So you use to be rich too?"

She shook her head, her smile still on her face. "No, not really. There was this very handsome man that I knew. I had a lot of high hopes for him and I being together. But it never worked."

"Care to share more?" He drained his glass and reached across a table for the second battle.

"I don't like sharing my personal life. People tend to spread things too much."

"I don't spread."

"I know you don't." She winked.

For a moment Tony was mesmerized by her eyes, but then he looked away. The public may be asking why a teacher, but then again, why Pepper Potts? He quickly looked away, and from the corner of his eye he saw a frown forming, as if she were… impatient.

"So, the children—" He started to say.

"The children are adorable." She interrupted, "I have fifteen of them in a classroom. Each one of them are very bright, but I find them…. uninteresting."

"Then why work as a teacher, if you find them so, _uninteresting?"_

"Everyone starts small, and small is better when you're trying to get big things."

Tony gulped down his drink, "Well you started out as a teacher and now the media wants to know your favorite color. That big enough?"

"Almost, what I want is a little bigger."

"And that is?"

"Something very interesting."

She looked at him, her eyes starting to warm. Tony couldn't help but look back at her eyes. They were green, very, very green. He thought they were blue earlier, it was strange, and maybe he was drinking too much that colors were changing.

"So, Mr. Stark." She started to lean in, very close. Alarm bells rang in his ears as he leaned away. She was close enough that he smelled her perfume; a vanilla scent filled his nostrils. It was… calming. "Why is it that you called me here? I doubt it was for the children."

Her hand rested on his flat abdomen and he gulped down bile.

She was so… beautiful. He was entranced, her hair seemed to glow, and her eyes were full of lust. He couldn't move anymore. Why was that? _Think of Pepper,_ he thought to himself, but every time he thought of it, Corinth's face appeared in front of him.

_Who the hell thought of "true love conquers all" crap_, he thought. Why the hell was he acting this way? Everything seemed wrong, really wrong.

"I'll tell you a secret." She whispered in his ear. Her nails dug in his chest. "It will only be painless if you let go."

Her lips found his in a kiss. Tony's lips were shut tightly together, and his eyes wide open. She tried looking for an opening, but he kept it tightly locked together. Her hot breath against his cheek, her hands roaming up his chest.

Tony tried moving, but he was surprised he could not move any other part of his body. Pepper would be furious with him! She would probably annoy him about this for the rest of his life he _just moved!_ It somehow took all his will power to bring his hands up to her shoulders and push her away.

She looked really, really annoyed. She licked her parched lips and leaned in again, this time he tried again, but his arms failed.

Why was he so weak today? Something was definitely wrong with this woman. He tried to activate the bracelets. This woman was very bad right now.

He heard something click, and he noticed that the woman no longer had those blue green eyes any more. They were cat slit and dark black. Her teeth started to point. Her tongue clicked against her teeth as she leaned to his neck.

She noticed the red glow coming from the two bracelets around his wrist, and she grasped them tightly. "Not today, Mr. Stark." She hissed, "Just, relax."

He felt something penetrate his neck, and it hurt like hell. He fought it, he wanted everything to stop, he felt…. Pain.

"You have godly blood in your system." She whispered before licking his punctured neck, "Interesting."

He barely heard her words as he started to sink down into oblivion. He no longer fought it but sank down into the deep void—

She suddenly reeled off him, her body flaying across the room. Tony could not move his body as he fell of the couch with a grunt. He felt his own blood running down his neck from the wound.

"Stark!" A deep male voice said. He noticed it was Rodgers, in his everyday clothes but with the captain shield.

"Look out," He wheezed as he saw the crazy woman leap in the air.

But she was no longer that woman any more. He squinted, when he blinked he saw _her_, but when he looked closer he could swear that her legs were not even legs, but were slithery brown scales like a tail of a serpent. Her hair and eyes even changed to a fiery red color, full of venom and fear. Her nails took a pointed shape, like the claws of a cat.

"Ah, the man out of time I see." She hissed, "I wonder how you taste like." She licked her lips at the thought.

"You're not hurting anyone again, ma'am." He answered curtly.

Stark had to role his eyes, _He still acts formal to crazy slithery women?_ He thought. He winced as he tried getting up.

_"Sir, would you like me to activate your suit?"_ Came JARVIS's voice.

JARVIS, why didn't he ask earlier? Tony may have been weak, but the suit would have at least kept him upright. He quickly nodded as the woman charged Steve, waving her claws back and forth and her tails slithering around his feet.

Tony felt the familiar buildings of the suit around him, he felt as it went down his arms, to his chest, to his legs until the helmet closed over him and darkness was the first thing he noticed. Then the lights blared on as he saw red and things started to come to life.

"_Suit is full capacity, sir._" JARVIS said.

Tony got up, and though his inner self was burning with pain, the suit kept him standing, and then a wave of dizziness crashed over him. He put his hand to his head, trying to shake the buzzing noise from his ears before stretching out in his suit.

He heard a sort of twang from the room, and then a muffled scream. Corinth had Steve around the throat by her scales; she lifted him up with one of her tails, brining him closer and closer. He noticed that an arrow had suddenly come from nowhere and it hit her but it quickly bounced off like it was nothing. Tony looked around to find Hawkeye, and JARVIS zeroed in to where he was, which was on the platform where he changed his suit most of the time.

If Hawkeye was there, then Natasha couldn't be too far behind.

There, she was running up behind Corinth with what seemed to be a kitchen knife. Before Tony could think about where she got it, Natasha stabbed down on the things back, but then she clutched her arms as it bounced off, and it vibrated across her arm. Corinth reeled to turn around, her other tail flaying as she did, and hit Natasha square on the chest and sent her flying across the room.

Tony couldn't attack with Steve still clutched in her grasp. His shield had fallen from his arms and his legs were kicking widely, searching for ground.

He watched as she looked at him for a second, brining him closer to her face. She spoke something to him, and then she was about to stick her pointy teeth in his neck when Tony instinctively blasted her other tail with his hands.

It gave him the reaction he needed as she flung Steve across the room, where he hit a wall and fell down.

"So vampire with snake skin," He said to her, "Hold on and let me think about which story your in."

He actually put his hand on his chin, but that was only to anger her or confuse her. He was glad she chose confusion, because he put all his power into that single blast that made her fly on the other side of the building. He heard screaming as she was suddenly lit alight, and he watched her burn and screech. Yet that was another problem. She wasn't screaming in pain, she was _laughing_. It took awhile for Stark to notice that as the flames died down too abruptly and both her tails knocked his down. She climbed on top of him, and placed both of her scaly legs on his arms, and then she squeezed.

The mechanics on his arms protested as it was squished together, and they started to spark. He had a thought of Thor doing the same thing, but she did it much faster than Thor. In no time, his good blasters were not in use and she smiled.

"_Sir, all weapons and artillery are lowering levels—"_

"I know that." He didn't mean to yell at him, but frustration waved over himself.

Hawkeye didn't seem like he could do anything. He was shooting arrow after arrow toward Corinth, but all she did was block every single one of them. She then flung out the arrow to turn toward him, and then Hawkeye had to jump out of the way. His arrow was the bomb version. Some were deadly; some were only there to shock. He chose deadly, and it nearly killed him.

His team was down, some were groaning and others tried to get up on their knees. They've faced aliens and public discrimination. They've even faced the gods themselves, but it was this one monster that took them all down. It was probably because it was a surprise, but now his entire floor on Stark Tower was destroyed, again.

Captain America tried getting up from his position, he reached idly for his shield, nothing. Natasha wasn't waking up, but she started to stir.

_"Where the hell is Banner?"_ He thought. And then he thought again, Banner was told to not do anything. He was only told to go to a nice secluded space, and that order was given by Stark himself. He didn't want 1) Someone to tear his place apart, and put it into scraps and 2) He didn't want Banner to get out of control. Banner was a really good friend of his, even though he annoyed the hell out of him. He claimed to say that he could control the 'Other Guy' as he called him. But under different reasons, he still wasn't sure if he could.

Corinth held herself in triumph as she looked around herself pleasingly. She had a strange smile on her face, and her legs swiveled around her like an octopus.

"Never have I thought," She said, "That I would defeat Earth's mightiest hero's!" She laughed, "Now I _know_ I'll have the strength to defeat those stupid children. And judging of how fast I defeated all of you, it would be as easy as killing a cat."

Her laugh was in a hissing tone, deadly and dangerous. It meant that all good things would be coming to an end, and to think that they thought it would be a piece of cake—

The shattering of glass made all the Avengers heads turn. A black sort of thing smashed through the wall of windows, and it tumbled and reeled as it made an awful landing. Luckily, it landed on Corinth, who was in the way when it hit the windows.

Tony squinted through his Iron Man mask, zooming in to see what it was. The sound the black thing made was a sound of a horse whining, and something outstretched from its back, which suspiciously looked like wings. He blinked, and then the winged horse looked like a huge black shadow. _What the heck?_

"I said the walkway!" Someone yelled.

When the wings stopped flapping, it revealed a person its back. Judging from the voice, Tony guessed the person was a male.

The horse whined in response.

The person on the horse wore sweater with a long hood. Almost like an Assassin Creed style, since it covered most of his face.

In shock, the Avengers watched as the black horse rose on its hind legs, and kicked widely, the young man still clutching onto its mane.

"Whoa, Blackjack." The young man said, "Geez calm down! Careful!"

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Author's note: I would really appreciate it if you all had the time to read this. If you don't then I will message you and get on your butt. In any time, I know I may have rushed through this one a bit. In truth, I'm trying to match the same number of pages as Chapter 1. It's not easy, cause I want everything to be equal. Any case, there are a few things that I want to get clear:**

**Jason Grace from the Hero's of Olympus series is being THOUGHT PROCESSED, in case you didn't catch that last time. This is on a specific time line, since I am doing this during the months after the war with the Titans. So three month time period.**

**Second, updates will be every Sunday (Or if your from another time zone: Once every week) because the first chapter was originally suppose to be a sample but due to everyones reviews telling me to "update soon", really made me type faster and now I fear I MIGHT stop in the middle. Ugh.**

**Anywho, review on how well or horrible this was! Like I said, I may have rushed through it and in truth, I'm not overly fond of it. This isn't my favorite chapter, but just say good or bad and I'll try my best.**

**Next Chapter: No, that's not Tony Stark**


	3. Chapter 3: No, that's not Tony Stark

**CHAPTER 3: NO, THAT'S NOT TONY STARK**

**STARK TOWER**

Percy had a plan, an awesome one that is. He's seen the tower a billion times before, and he always noticed that there was sort of a platform running in the front. He was going to take Blackjack and let him land on it, and then Percy would slip off, make sure his horse was out of harm's way, and then use Annabeth's cap to sneak inside and wait. But it didn't work out when Blackjack wanted to take the longest detour ever and then crash inside the building. No, surprise may have worked for a few seconds, but it definitely did not work with Percy.

Instead, he urged Blackjack to hurry up, and he probably had some annoyance in his voice, because Blackjack did hurry, but at top speed and crashed. He couldn't blame him though, it wasn't his fault that his horse only tried to do what he was told, but that's why Percy liked him.

In any case, barging into a building in New York, with the acceptation of getting caught, was supposed to be heroic; he decided it was _not fun_.

"I said the walkway!" Percy yelled as Blackjack suddenly started to squirm and tangle with whatever monster he landed on.

When he partially calmed down, Blackjack kicked the monster with his hoof, and then said to him, _"Sorry Boss!"_

Percy looked around for a second, taking in the huge damage that happened on the singe floor. He then caught sight of the Avengers, all lying on the ground, looking helpless.

The monster got up and hissed at them, and then Blackjack rose on his hind legs and kicked widely. Percy had to hold on to his mane for dear life.

"Whoa, Blackjack." He said, "Geez calm down!"

_"Sorry!"_

He couldn't let his horse get in the way of this fight. So he jumped off and landed with a non-graceful thud on the ground. The floor was littered with glass, where they both made a large mess with. Percy signaled Blackjack to leave, and with no hesitation, he did and flew off into the city, awaiting another call from his friend.

Percy turned to face the monster head on, but then recoiled as he saw the sight of it. He was glad the gray hood he decided to wear covered his face; because he wasn't sure what kind of face the monster would see on him.

"Son of the Sea." She hissed through clenched teeth. "I've defeated the Hero's of earth, what makes you think that you are no different?"

"I've got a sword and they don't?" He guessed.

Digging into his pocket, Percy brought out a pen. He could already imagine the faces of some of the Avengers with an all mighty weapon, thinking that he was defeating her by drawing on her face or poking her on the ribs, but until he uncapped it, Riptide sprung free. The gleaming edge of Celestial Bronze always felt light in his hands. Only a few weeks ago, he used it for war, now he did it to save lives once again.

The others must have thought it was a baseball bat, because one of them, he guessed it was Captain America grunted something about baseball.

He spun the sword around a few times, before taking a stance and circling the thing. "When I was briefed about you," He said, "I assumed you were an empousa."

"Bah!" She spat, "They are earthly demons as I call them. Those brats Kelli and her little helper are nothing compared to me!"

"And you are?"

"I am the Ghostly demon, the Corinthian Lamia! I will be your doom."

"I fought bigger." From his back pocket, he took out the Yankees cap Annabeth let him borrow. Though it may have looked strange, he placed it on top of his head with the hood.

Immediately, he looked down and figured he was invisible. Lamia screeched furiously as she started whacking everything around her with her scales.

While she destroyed everything in her path, Percy dodged a few scrapes of glass flying his way. She must have sensed him or smelled him because she would always know which way to turn whenever he tried getting behind her.

"How many Lamia's are there anyway?" He shouted from across the room.

She reeled around quickly, searching and probably hoping that he revealed himself. "I am three in one." She said.

"So that means…"

If Percy knew anything, he knew that monsters _loved _to brag of themselves. Sometimes it wasn't the good bragging, which was how they were destroyed, other times they just talked and talked and talked. He used it against them, using it as a certain decoy to keep them thinking, while he tried looking for an opening.

"It means, boy." She said, "That I am the monster under your bed when you were oh so young. Too bad your daddy decided to put some sort of protection on you, I couldn't even taste a little of you!"

Was that true? Percy nearly tripped over a couch as he thought about it. He always recalled that warm smile when he was just a baby, but did his father really protect him? He always believed that he never made any contact with him because of the stupid oath.

"I think I would have tasted disgusting." He called back, ducking an attack.

"Hey!" Captain America called out. He threw his shield at the Lamia's head. It caused enough distraction for her to turn viciously and attack him. He held out his hand as he caught the shield in his hands. Percy watched in awe as the Captain tucked and rolled under the Lamia's legs, and then punching her with underarm thrusts. She screeched as she swiped her nails and his head, causing him to dodge and weave before going back into safety.

He should probably start thinking now. Percy knew the Corinthian Lamia came from, of course, the city of Corinth and the year was from who knows when. From what he remembered, she was just a whining little weak monster. A prophet, Apollonios of Tyana exposed her illusions of marrying some guy and killing him and then she just bent down and cried.

That's helpless.

Other stories said that Zeus gave her the permission to take her eyes out so that she could have the gift of prophecy. And then another when Hera made her eat her own children and then Zeus decided to make her a monster, so that she could let other people have her misery, and spook children in the night and eat them.

Thanks uncle.

This Lamia, was mostly targeting men, a reason why he thought she was an empousa. Then again, Empousa just love to cut to the chase and suck the blood out of men, while Lamia's sort of play with their food before eating.

Ew.

Too much thinking, Lamia decided to throw him across the room, where he landed to what seemed like a Minnie bar. He should have been splintered into a thousand pieces. He just made a crater on the wall as he fell down with a thud and thousands of glasses fell on him and broke on contact.  
Percy had Achilles heel, so getting hurt was not even possible except for the small on his back. He got up, making sure his hood was still on, and picked up the hat that fell on the floor before stuffing it back in his pocket.

He watched with renowned strength as the Avengers surged forward. Iron Man continued blasting at her continuously, each blast less effective than the last one. Hawkeye watched as his arrows bounced off her one at a time, doing no damage, but they were all trying their best.

Normal metal and probably normal fire won't harm Corinth, but Percy had an idea. Inspired by Captain America's dodging and weaving, he decided to form a plan. A crazy one, but it was better than nothing.

Step one: Charge the thing.

He did, and just as he thought, Corinth didn't want him anywhere near her body, so she used her legs to attack instead.

Percy sidestepped it easily, bringing his sword down in the process. Just as he expected, her scales were too hard to penetrate. Funny but it seemed she too had her own Achilles heel, but it was much bigger and very noticeable, that was what he was aiming for.

This brought him to step two: Annoy the Hades out of her.

His sword was made to kill monsters, so even though the metal couldn't do any serious damage to her scaly legs, it would probably give her some sort of annoying tingling sensation whenever he hit her. He continued dodging her enormous friggen long snake tails, until he finally had her in his step three plan.

Step three: Activate!

Ok, so maybe Percy was making it a little overdramatic with giving his idea steps and name titles, but it was way better than just doing it and forgetting what to do.

He tripped on a step of a stair with a "oof!" and bumped his head against the ground, really hard. _How many things does this guy have anyway?_ He thought as he sat upright and rubbed the dizziness out.

Corinth was furious; her head seemed to want to be set alight. Using her arms to balance herself, she brought one tail swiping its way towards Percy's head, and she used the other to strike at the bottom. No escape, no time to think. As they were about to scissor him, Percy lied back down, putting his hands besides his head, and then kicking up with his legs with all the strength he had.

He felt and saw as one of the tails swished above him, a centimeters breath away, and he felt the gush of the other sweeping across on his back.

He landed on his feet in a crouch. He smiled. He never was able to perform a perfect kick up before, and he was really happy about himself he nearly felt like dancing. A goofy smile played on his face as he rolled on his side as another tail aimed at him.

The Avengers seemed to catch his plan because they started running and attacking at different points of the room to distract her.

He then ducked one, while the other trailed behind him, and then jumped and dodged and ducked and everything else in different directions until…

"NOOOO!" She yelled.

Her legs were in a dozen knots before her, she rolled onto her back as she tried desperately to untangle herself.

Sweaty and relieved, he clung to his sword more tightly. Percy walked over to the squirming Lamia and pointed it at her stomach.

She hissed and used her claws to scratch him, but he spun his sword until they clipped off her hands and fell to the ground with a slight clink.

"Before you kill me, Son of the Sea." She wheezed, "Just remember, when I come back, I will aim for your children. But until then, your next war will not concern me." She smiled and laughed. A high shrill note that he immediately silenced until all that was left was a pile of monster essence and claws.

"Gods, you're annoying." Were his last words

He should have said something; he _knew _he should have said something. But Steve Rodgers could only stare in shock and aw as he saw the stranger stab down onto the lady and watch in a pile of smoke that she disappeared, with that laugh that still hung in his ears.

"Gods, you're annoying." He said.

The stranger bent down and picked up one of the claws, and then stuffed them in the back of his jeans.

Every time Steve blinked, he could swear that he was holding a baseball bat, but then with a quick blink it became a golden-bronze sword. He watched as the young man touched the tip with a cap, and then saw it as it came down to a normal sized pen.

It wasn't much of a surprise, but Tony was the first to react to the silence as he got up from his lying position and walked cautiously up to him. He stopped about two yards away from him as the other one twitched his head to the side, and notice a presence.

"Well that was fun," He said, looking around at his floor. He shrugged at the mass mess and then started studying the stranger. He wasn't able to get much, other than that he was white and that he was a head shorter than him. He also noticed that there had a bead necklace, which didn't seem like a good trend on him, around his neck. "Mind if I ask you who you are?"

Tony saw white teeth flash as the stranger smiled and then shook his head.

He thought of another question, "Mind if I ask if you know anything about what just happen?"

Another shake.

"Are you going to talk?"

Shake.

_Wow, the kid's wasn't giving anything away_. Steve thought.

He and the others started to get up from their painful positions on the floor, each slowly walking toward the stranger with curiosity. All they did was watch him in respect, for what he did for them. A sacrifice and a hero. That was a lot of credit coming from the Avengers themselves, even if they were thinking about it.

When the young man noticed everyone was watching him, he put two fingers in his mouth and blew.

It was like a strange flashback, as Steve heard the shrill of the whistled. Since everything about him was heightened because of the experiments done by him, even his hearing, he remembered that teenager who hailed four taxi cabs in one whistle.

He shook his head, no it was impossible, a mere coincidence.

In a matter of seconds there was a dull thud coming from around the tower. The stranger cocked his head sideways, as if receiving a message from his mind before sprinting off toward the broken windows.

"Hey, wait—" Steve started to say. Was he really that crazy to jump off a building? Probably.

Before they knew it, the stranger free fell from the top floor of the enormous building. Everyone went to the ledge, just to see him fall and commit suicide for an unknown purpose. But as they looked over the windows, a black figure came up, blocking their view of everything before they both went out into the sky and disappeared into the horizon.

**STARK TOWER, 7AM**

The elevator door dinged open early in the morning the next day.

Nick Fury and Agent Hill stepped inside the vast area of Stark Building. They both expected a mess, not a blown up hole in the apartment mess.

They stepped over an overturned couch, and steadied themselves over broken glass and whisky all over the floor. All the windows, except for one, were all broke. The furniture were either ripped open or thrown across the room. Across the Minnie bar was a huge crater, as if someone threw a wrecking ball at it and it didn't break down fully.

The Avengers sat around a table that survived most of the damage, and each of them looked very… defeated.

When Natasha called them, she didn't seem herself. She sounded half tired, half annoyed and all urgent. She didn't even explain the situation they were in, as it seemed she didn't want to talk it over the phone.

Tony was sitting at the head of the table, a chipped glass in his hand full of brown liquidly stuff. He stared into a TV that was placed in the center of the table, and old TV which required antennas.

"What the hell happened here?" Fury asked. He wiped glass off a seat he was about to sit on. Either it was put there intentionally or not, he didn't care as he sat down on the other end of the table.

No one answered, no one really seemed to even care or much less notice his presence. He banged his hand against the table, causing a few of their heads to lift. He noticed that Banner was the only one missing from the group, but he took no question of it.

"Can you like not, break the only existing thing on this floor, please?" Tony said, looking over the TV.

"Where is Corinth Wajak?" Fury nearly demanded.

It was Steve Rodgers who decided to answer, he leaned his head against his hand as he spoke, "She's gone."

"Gone where?"

He motioned his head towards the ground floor close to the windows.

"She jumped?" Fury asked.

"No," Stark answered back, "She blew up into a million tiny pieces. Almost like dust. The other guy jumped."

"What other guy."

Tony looked up to the ceiling, "JARVIS," He said, "Open the security cameras please."

He did, and from it, a floating screen appeared before them.

It showed a blurry black figure crashing through the windows and then the person on it getting off and fighting, and probably tripping once or twice.

Stark paused it when he turned to face the camera, though the picture was very blurry because the person was running around and dodging attacks.

"Who is this, kid?" Fury asked, standing up and walking toward the screen.

"Not sure." Stark breathed out, "But then again, we don't even know if he's a kid at all. Pretty tall if you ask me."

"Is that a baseball bat?"

"No, Fury, that's a sword, look closer. It's probably because the person was running around like a maniac."

He did, and with his one good eye, he stared intently until he practically forced the image in his head to turn it into a sword.

"Do you have any information about him?"

"No. He's probably an assassin or something, given his hood he wore."

Fury glared at him, trying to seek past his sarcasm, it was a possibility that the person could have been an assassin, or mercenary or anything else.

Natasha played with her fingers before saying, "I heard Corinth say something about 'Son of the Sea'."

"Son of the Sea?" Agent Hill questioned, "Is that some kind of joke?"

"Well Corinth said it a few times to him. That could probably give us a clue to whom and what he is."

Tony got up from his seat, drinking in from his chipped cup as he did so. He continued looking at the frozen screen before him. Though features were hidden from the hood and the blurriness, something about the picture was just a bit recognizable. He couldn't really grasp what it was. He remembered that he saw something flying around the person's neck, and luckily, it was the only thing that didn't seem to be blurred. He touched the screen, and while the others watched him, he zoomed in to check it out.

There it was, a necklace holding four beads. The picture got more fuzzy as he tried getting closer, but he was able to press the side of the board, take a snap photo of it and put it on another screen by swiping his hand to the side. Instantly another screen popped up, and then he ran a few things to make the picture clear.

The screen lined up once, and then twice, before it showed a full clear view of the necklace. A million people would have been wearing what this person wore, but never in his life had Stark seen one wear what seemed to be a black bead with a green trident, a pine tree, something with a lot of lines and the picture of the Empire State Building with strange carvings around it.

He zoomed in on the black bead, "Who wears this sort of bead around his neck, huh?" He asked, pointing to it and looking at around the table. "Corinth did say something about the Sea having a Son—"

"Really, Stark?" A new voice came from the elevator. In stepped Banner, wearing his usual outer wear which was a half buttoned down shirt un tucked with jeans. His hands in his pockets and his head crouched before his head.

He stepped over a thrown table. "Wow, did the other guy come here without knowing or something?" He said sarcastically, looking over the damage done in the floor.

"I would hate to see what the two of you guys combined would do to this poor building." Tony commented."If I have to spend more money on this floor, I might as well just make this the official 'Hey guys, damage this floor!' type."

"Well whatever the reason," Fury said, leaving the room with Agent Hill by his side, "I want this person found. SHIELD must know if he's a threat or not."  
"Are you going to force him to join our team or something?" Clint suddenly spoke up.

"That will be given if we can trust him first of all."

As they left Stark started to tell JARVIS to save everything somewhere in his backup disks or what not, and then he smiled at his team. "Great work everybody. So, anyone want to get something to eat?"

"In public?" Natasha asked.

"In a way yes. Rodgers don't you know that little café place or something?"

He nodded, "But that place is practically busy 'cause they are waiting for you to fly above their heads."

"No one will even know I'm there." He smiled.

Another interesting day in two days.

**STREETS OF NEW YORK**

So maybe Percy's day was not bad at all. When he went back to camp with the good news, he received the highest praise from his teacher! Which was a slap on the back and a smile. It may have meant nothing to anyone else, but it always did well for Percy.

He gave Annabeth a piece of the claw, telling her that he kept his promise of getting a souvenir. He explained that it was the same monster that was supposes to kill Tony Stark, and that was as close as he could get for her. He said to her that taking anything else would have been stealing, unless she wanted some of the stuffing from the furniture or a piece of glass.

She thanked and kissed him, saying that it was better than what he had in mind for her.

He asked Annabeth and his best friend, Grover Underwood to accompany him to walk around New York, when they all had the time off.

They agreed of course, wanting to get away from the camp for a few hours would be good for all of them. It was especially good for Percy because the Aphrodite cabin was starting to annoy him and Annabeth. But of course, anyone who could save the world by fighting in a great war and making the largest decision in their life could do that to a guy.

Of course there were the after effects of the war. New cabins were being made as they trained and worked, new campers came in by the dozen and around the camp fire, there were signs popping above people's heads or the kids already knew where they belonged.

That was one of the promises the gods made to Percy, that they would not ignore their children and that the camp would also accept minor god's kids.

Although, something was wrong. Percy felt the presence of the gods when they accepted their children, but that seemed to be it. They never did any other interactions. It was as if the gods withdrew from them, unless they really had to come by and stop for a quick check in, which was usually daily for the first few days after the war. When they stopped coming to camp, it was no biggie, but when they nearly stopped _all _interaction, that was different.

Percy couldn't even speak with his father when he iris messaged him about the problem.

"Percy, can we get something to eat?" Grover asked, knocking him out of his train of thought.

He looked at his friend like he was alien for a minute and was able to get the words, "Wha-?"

"You okay?" Annabeth squeezed his arm in encouragement.

He was able to force a smile on his face and say, "Yeah, come on let's get something to eat, I'm hungry too."

Together they walked hand in hand, but then Grover walked between them. "Ok I know you two are going out and all," He started to say, "But please leave all the hand holding, and kissing and other stuff out right now. I do not want to be a third wheel in this group, because not only is that awkward, but it's more awkward now that I'm here."

"Do you want us to hold your hand too?" Percy joked.

Grover blinked, _"Noooo_." He said, "You know what, forget about what I said, I'm gonna walk ahead and search for some place to eat."

"That was rude," Annabeth claimed as they both watched him limp through the streets.

Percy shrugged, "Call it payback for him making me walk with him and Juniper along the beach."

Someone shouldered Percy, and then he half turned to see who it was. A guy with a weird beard past him. Annabeth pounded on his arm.

"Geez, what is it?" He asked her.

"What that Tony Stark?" She sounded excited.

Percy squinted, and then took a better look at the man who bumped him, and for a moment he thought it was Tony Stark, but then again…

"No," He answered. "Most people are dressing up as the Avengers more often, and I guess Stark is the easiest to dress up as."

And that was true, whenever Percy walked down the streets of New York; someone was either dressing up as Captain America, Tony Stark or actually taking archery classes for Hawkeye.

He even saw someone go as the Hulk once.

Tony Stark seemed to be walking around New York more often now-a-days. He started to doubt the real one would even show up, and no one would recognize him.

Grover called them over to a small diner. It over looked Stark Tower and it was mostly crowded because Iron Man would fly by sometimes.

As a blond waitress gave them their seats and menus, Percy wondered if everyone was going to chip in or it was just going to be him again.

Annabeth poked him in the arm and pointed, "Is that Mr. Stark?" She asked.

Percy squinted, "No."  
This continued for the first fifteen minutes of lunch.

"How about him?"  
"No."

"That has to be him."

"I'm pretty sure it's not."

"What about that man over there?"

"He has gray hair, Annabeth, and that other kid you're looking at looks like he fourteen with marker drawn on his face."

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, but in truth, I really doubt a billionaire like Stark would bother to come down to the streets of New York unless he had an appointment."

"What about him?" She made a head gesture to a man sitting around a table with three men and a red head woman.

"Why don't you ask him?" Grover suggested

She stood up, her head held up high as she looked down at Grover. "I will." She smiled. She went up to them.

Percy glared at Grover and then his eyes wandered to Annabeth and then back to Grover. His friend looked pleased with himself as he accidently ate the tips of the fork.

"Excuse me," Annabeth said from behind. The man turned, and she could swear that this man had the best costume of Tony Stark ever, or he _was _just another look alike. "I couldn't help but notice that you look like Tony Stark."

The man looked around, "Sweetie," He said nicely, "Look around you, there a dozen of look a like's."

"Yeah, but you resemble most of him."

He thought for a moment, "Do you even know the chances of someone like him coming out to one of these places?"

The spiky haired man cleared his throat as he slouched in his chair and crossed his arms. Annabeth couldn't help but detect that it was some sort of laugh covered in a throaty cough when she saw a trace of a smile.

"Fine," he sounded exasperated, "Say I am Stark, what would you want to say to him?"

Beside him, the woman rolled her eyes as she took a fry and popped it in her mouth.

"That your tower is amazing and that the shape was odd but also very clever. Everything that you already know about yourself mostly or what people say about you. And that I hope to build something extravagant like everything you made, and whole other things!"

"You think the tower looks clever?" He looked at a sandy haired man, who rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coke.

"Yes!"Annabeth said happily, "It's powered by its own independent arc reactor, capable of sustaining the tower for a year without any cost to the city! It's amazing, given the alien war a few weeks ago, it's a very complex high building, designed to with stand any damage from what I see, it looks undamaged besides loosing the ST and RK in STARK."

He nodded, "Yes I do have to fix that."

Annabeth registered that he said 'I', but knowing that he was in a public area, and did not want to have people swooning over him, she pretended to not notice. "Can I give an idea?"

Tony Stark raised an eyebrow, looking at the people around him first before leaning on his chair and shrugging yes to her.

"You could still keep the name 'Stark Tower'," She explained, "Leave the 'A' up as a sign of the Avengers. It could be their headquarters. Add an extra floor for meetings or what not, you can also add an air pad, for special emergencies. Then again, it's just an idea."

"No, no." He said, losing himself in his head, "That actually sounds like a better idea. I mean, everyone already knows that the Avengers meet there most of the time, I guess it wouldn't hurt to make it into the mansion."

She smiled, "You could have made the tallest building in New York, probably taller than the Empire State building!"

"Well I could have, but I don't want to ruin that long run history." He looked at his companions, "See? This is how normal people speak to each other." The man had to admit, she did give very detailed words. "What's your name kid?" He asked.

Her smile broadened, and she nearly felt like crying with joy. "Annabeth Chase, sir."

He took her outstretched hand and shook it, in a whisper he said, "Tony Stark, just don't tell the others around here." When they released hands, he leaned against his chair, "So what is it you want, a photograph, autograph, or a little trinket?"

"Oh, no." She said, "Meeting you is all that I want. It's a great honor!"

He then smiled, "Ah, it's nice to know someone doesn't want a picture taken for a first. So do you live in this area?"

She shook her head, "No, I live in San Francisco. I come here from school breaks and I help out."

"And a boyfriend I see," He motioned his head to Percy.

Unlike other girls, they would blush, but Annabeth was never afraid to admit that they were dating. She flashed a white toothy grin, "Yes, sir."

She turned her head to look at him, but then she saw the other blond waitress arrive with a check book. Percy opened it, and then his eyes grew wide. He looked at Grover, who was munching on a fried vegetable and then his gaze went to Annabeth's. Sighing she smiled back at him, her eyes telling him "one moment" before she said to Tony, "It was great meeting you, but we have to go now."

Tony looked over her shoulder, and watched as the teenager was given the check and then his wild eyes as he looked at his friends for support. He threw a wrapper at his friend on the crutches to get his attention, and then that friend threw it back at him. "I can see you're very busy. Well then, Ms. Chase, great on meeting you. I wish all my fans were as smart as you."

"That's a great complement coming from you, Mr. Stark." They shook hands, "Have a good day."

When Annabeth reached the table she pulled out a ten dollar bill, and then noticing that it was much more, she watched as Percy picked up the bill, gave it back to her and then placed a fifty on the table.

"Come on Percy," She said, as she saw his downcast face. "I'll pay next time."

They walked out.

"So was it Stark?" Grover asked, trying to keep up with their fast pace.

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't." She lied. She didn't want to tell anyone that her heart was hammering and that she felt like jumping for miles.

Percy stopped, "You're saying, you were talking to that man for fifteen minutes and he wasn't your idol."

"It wasn't for fifteen it was for five minutes," Annabeth protested. Trying to get off topic she pointed at someone, "Is that Stark?"

* * *

**(Author's note: Ok, finished chapter 3 on time! And Ha! In truth, I seriously never thought of an Empousa as the monster for Tony Stark, so it was really funny that everyone was just assuming that it was, and then people got really confused about why an Empousa had snake tails, that gave me a laugh for awhile. Sorry if I'm being rude. But no, your answer was that it was not an empousa but a Lamia. There were at least three sorts: Two seemed to be the same, but I know one tried to seduce men and the other is the boogey monster under children's bed. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. Like I said in my first chapter, my jokes only go so far. I'm not good at them, but I hope you guys still enjoyed this. So let's see what I should put in:**

**So Annabeth meeting Tony Stark? I had a review asking if Annabeth would be meeting the Avengers. The answer was Tony Stark. We should have expected that Annabeth would have been a big fan of his, but she would understand that he always had fame and that some people had to back off. **

**The original meeting of the Avengers started off a little bad. My first idea was that Tony had some sort of recording chip in his tie that would recognize any voice patterns if the person repeated it again. One was when Percy said "gods your annoying." and then the Avengers in the cafe would catch that and HELLO! I'm the guy that saved your butts! person. But that seemed really stupid, so I changed the entire thing to meeting Annabeth.**

**Sorry for that little cliffhanger in Chapter 2, I couldn't help it, but I assure you, there will be some chapters with and with out it. **

**I have to warn you though. SHIELD is required to find Percy and try making him join, but keeping Percy off their radar is not the main story line, so if you think I'll be playing dodge and weave with Percy and SHIELD, your wrong.**

**So anyway, hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Next Chapter... SO UM... A DRAGON IS SITTING ON HIM**


	4. Chapter 4:So um, A dragon's sitting on h

**CHAPTER 4: SO UM… A DRAGON IS SITTING ON HIM**

"Was there a reason for that?" Steve asked Tony Stark as the continued walking back to the tower. The others had left for other errands, and it was just him, Banner and Stark.

"I wanted a little chat with some fan girl," Was his reply "Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"It was just very strange for you to make contact with other people."

"Well not all the time."

As they continued walking back, they were waved at by other look-alikes, some even commented on how well their costumes of the Avengers looked. It was strange and very annoying. Steve didn't like that much popularity. Even if he was one in a million of those dressed in spandex suits.

As they entered the elevator and went up into the second floor to the top, Tony went and laid on one of his couches happily.

"We have to identify that necklace." Banner said to him. "JARVIS can you show us the saved data?"

_"Yes sir_." Came his robotic voice.

Tony grumbled, "Do we have to work now? I have a food coma."

"Unless you want Fury to get on your ass for the next few weeks of your life, I would recommend you start." Steve said, looking over Banners shoulder as data started to float in midair.

"One eyed freak's been on my ass since I put on my suit in public."

Banner touched a button on the screen and then pulled a small lever down with his other, "And whose fault was that?" He said, concentrating on his work.

He continued pressing things, bringing things up, swiping them to the side, zooming in and then going to the next topic.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked him curiously.

"There are a billion of cameras around the world." He said, "At least one of them should have picked up a trace of this necklace."

A picture that Tony was able to snap popped up next to Steve, and then he had the time to finally look at it more closely. A trident, a tree, something with lines and the Empire State Building. He looked closer, and noticed the one with lines looked more like a maze.

_Son of the Sea._ He thought _a trident_….

"Hey," He pointed at one of the beads looking at his friend, "Which god has a trident involved. That's Neptune right?"

"More like Poseidon." Tony said, coming off his couch, "I mean, that's the first thing that pops in my head when I think of a fork."

"Really? I thought it was the Little Mermaid." Bruce joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically. "JARVIS, cross check every camera in New York so our friend here won't do all the work."

Instantly a dozen pictures and video feeds appeared not only in New York, but almost sixteen places in nearly twelve states at least!

All the video's played at once. One showed in San Francisco, another in Alcatraz, various ones in New York, and some in New Jersey.

"Kid gets around a lot." He said surprised by the sudden various windows popping in the room. He looked at one in Las Vegas. "Interesting." He watched as three kids went inside a place called "The Lotus Casino" and then a few days later they came out confused as ever and making a run for it.

"The cameras detected a bead for each year." Banner noticed. "See this one? It looks like some military school, and he has two beads, the third seems to be the maze. "

"A year a bead?" Steve guessed.

He nodded, "And you won't believe this." He said, tapping the screen to get a closer view.

"Try me." Tony said.

"The necklace only matches to one person in this entire world. This kids a sophomore in Goode High School—"

"Who comes up with these strange names?" He interrupted.

"—Ever hear of a Percy Jackson?"

Tony was sipping his drink gratefully when he heard the name. He stopped so suddenly that the fluid ran down his throat in hot floods that he actually sputtered and coughed it out.

Raising their eyebrows, Tony gave the signal for a moment as his breathing went down to normal.

Bruce smiled at Steve as he said, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Actually," Stark breathed, "I don't. But I know someone who does."

**CAMP HALF BLOOD**

"I'm going to kill her," Annabeth stated, as she wiped some sort of dust off Percy's shoulders and back.

"Oh come on, Annabeth." Percy said, shaking his head of the white powder. "It had no effect on me."

She sneered, "Yeah, because you know that I flip you over my shoulder if you ever left me."

The new head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin was one of the most annoying person in Annabeth's time. Whenever she saw something she liked, she would go through measures to make sure it's hers. Her next target was Percy, and of course, he would always brush her off. But when dumping powder on him to remind him of her smell was necessary, Annabeth seriously felt like manipulating her makeup so that it made her look like…. Something.

"Well but for now," Percy shook his head, where a blanket of the powder covered over him. They flew in different parts of the air in front of her before disappearing completely. "No flipping."

She smiled her sweet smile, before leaning over to briefly kiss him. Annabeth always felt comfortable with Percy, but since the boyfriend/girlfriend started, she wasn't sure what he would be thinking. She _never_ worried about what he thought, but now she thought about what he thought about her.

She was never in a relationship with someone. She couldn't read a book about how to be a perfect girlfriend, or how boyfriends should react to girls. Those teenager movies never seemed to make sense since everything looked as if it was played out perfectly. She was glad though, that having someone like Percy would be easy, because not only were they a couple, but they were friends.

A knock startled them apart. It wasn't as if they were doing anything behind closed doors, but people just had nasty minds in the twenty-first century.

Percy smiled as he called out, "Come in!"

Inside came Nyssa, a child of Hephaestus. She wore a bandana around her head and her face was smudged with oil.

"Hey," Percy said as he slapped powder off his hands.

She looked between them, "Sorry, were you two busy?" She asked hesitantly.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, "No." They said in unison.

She raised an eyebrow, as if trying to read a puzzle. "Well if you can help our cabin with a small problem."

_Uh-oh_. Annabeth thought. Whenever the Hephaestus cabin had a _little _problem, it was usually something that can blowtorch the campers to death. It was probably because of some stupid curse they spoke about. Charles Beckendorf was their head councilor, and he was the first person to fall during the Titan war. Around the camp, who ever died first in war, that cabin would be cursed. It explained why almost all the things the Hephaestus cabin made almost seemed deadly, but Annabeth convinced herself that it was just a stroke of bad luck.

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "What's up?"

A roar was the answer.

Percy and Annabeth looked over at one another, before the two of them went racing outside his cabin to see what the commotion was.

The camp was in turmoil.

Some of the campers were new to the camp, so when running head first into danger was not on their top priority, running around in circles was no help at all. Some other campers ran in different directions, others went toward the source of the problem, and Percy heard something about a dress.

The camp itself did not look as nice as Stark Tower.

Some of the new cabins were broken down into pieces. Some in construction seemed to have been stomped on or blown away into rubble. The other cabins had blast holes in them, while others had black soot covering their shiny panels. The ground was littered with large trenches, which Percy could jump into. It also had what seemed to be fireballs covering the area.

The statues and fountains looked as if they were swiped off their area, and were thrown across the other end.

It wasn't a really big surprise that only Zeus and Hera's buildings were untouched, but it did seem unfair that the other cabins were blowtorched but there's stood out like monuments.

Running through a sea of people was like trying to get to school on a busy day in New York. Percy and Annabeth held hand in hand as to not lose one another in the great mob. It was like a sea and that they were fighting it.

The roar sounded again, and it came from deep within the forests. Percy saw steam bellowing out of the thickets, and then he made a mad dash, toward it.

When they finally made it to a clearing, near the edge of the forest, Percy scanned the area. He uncapped his pen until the gleaming edge of Celestial Bronze shown in the sunlight.

Some, or should he say most, of the Ares cabin were out in the forests, running in with mad cries and disappearing. Some of the Hephaestus cabin ran after them, shouting warnings and threats so they wouldn't harm whatever was going on.

Nyssa suddenly appeared next to them, leaning on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Geez…" She wheezed, "That… was… awesome!"

Another roar, and with it followed a thump.

Percy's hairs on his shoulders tingled, and his head seemed to throb. That roar sounded familiar. He quickly looked at Nyssa. "Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded gravely. "Beckendorf was the only one he liked." She said sadly.

Another roar. Percy swore the poor thing was in pain.

Annabeth pulled at his sleeve. "Is it that dragon that he was able to build when we found the head?"

He nodded. Percy has seen Beckendorf put the pieces together. He did take pride in his work, especially when his siblings helped out a lot.

"It's the dragon." He said.

The dragon they spoke of was an Automaton. Percy, Annabeth, Beckendorf and Silena sort of saved it's head. That and Beckendorf.

It's a long story, but it started off with Capture the Flag last summer. Annabeth and Percy were on opposing teams. Beckendorf and Percy saw a Bronze dragon's head being taken from killer ants called Myrmekes. Unfortunately, Beckendorf got caught with them, and he, Annabeth and Silena had to save him. Beckendorf was able to activate the dragon in order to save all of them, but ended up putting all of them in danger when the dragon decided to destroy _everything_ in its path. He deactivated it, due to the fact that it was unstable and dangerous. After everything died down, Annabeth and Silena put Percy and Beckendorf into prison, saying that they were still playing Capture the Flag.

Ever since then, the Hephaestus cabin was working their butts off to get it to work again. It was a second backup system in case anything got past the boarders of camp.

He remembered Beckendorf telling him the dragon loved something called Tobasco sauce. Percy wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded like motor oil and taco sauce put together.

"What happened to it?" Percy asked.

"He went crazy after his death." Nyssa explained, and then she winced when she heard another roar. "We're trying to fix him again, but due to the fact everything we try to fix goes bad…"

She trailed off.

"We are not destroying something Beckendorf made." Percy declared, "That was his last huge project. We're saving it."

Annabeth grabbed his sleeve. "Percy." She warned, "It may be beyond saving."

"She's right." Nyssa stepped in. "Our cabin was trying to keep this a secret, but it's really haywire right now. We can't even get twelve feet close to it. If it doesn't calm down in the next few months, we'll have no choice but to shut it down."

Percy gripped his sword tighter. "We're saving it."

He walked calmly into the forest, his mind already made.

**STARK TOWER**

The screen flickered alive, radiating a set of light blue in the dark room. The Avengers assembled around the same table that survived the damage of the incident a few days ago. Not much of a surprise, but it was pretty cleaned up in a short time.

Some furniture were removed, some were replaced. White paint covered the black smudges against the wall. The glass held some of the yellow tape warning, "Do Not Cross" which was pretty obvious unless you wanted to jump off the building.

Everyone looked pretty annoyed to be called back on such short notice. They were having their relaxing day, which lasted about a few hours later after lunch.

Fury still showed the grim face, but Tony was pretty sure he was a little more annoyed. He called him up asking for the Jackson file, unfortunately, Fury had to come and brief them himself, and so it could be faster. He also thought it was a waste of time, because there should have been nothing involved with Jackson anymore. His file was closed a long time ago, and there was no need to open it again.

A picture showed up in front of the data screen, a picture of the young twelve year old boy he was reading earlier. The picture was taken about five years ago in some school.

"Percy Jackson," Fury said, flipping through the files on his iPad. "This picture was taken a few years ago, when his case came up in SHIELDS radar. ADHD child and dyslexic. When he was twelve years old, he was kicked out of numerous boarding schools, and when I say numerous, I mean numerous. He caused a lot of trouble with his students and teachers. One time he blew up the school bus with an old war canon on a field trip, second time he dunked his entire class into a tank full of sharks.

"Seventh grade he blew up his gym. His eighth grade year was quiet, unless you count the numerous times he skipped class. Freshmen year was around the same. One day he ended up having a freak accident in the zoo with some girl, but those reports were just rumors."

Tony's eyebrows lit up, "So he's got more style than me for getting into trouble?"

He was shot a glare from Rodgers.

Fury continued, "As I was about to say, these were backup stories we heard when he showed up on SHIELDS radar. The real reason he came up on our radar was when he and his mother went missing."  
Another picture popped up next to Percy, showing a young beautiful woman with long brown streaks of hair, a hint of gray but barely noticeable. She seemed like the sort of mother that would do anything for their child.

"Sally Jackson was married to a man named Gabe Ugliano when Percy was a baby. His real father was said to be Lost at Sea, not dead. She and her son went off on a vacation to Lake Montauk where they had a cabin."

"No father?" Rodgers asked.

The picture of the stepfather popped up under the other two. Steve understood immediately why they never brought the father. He looked fat, judging from his face, with three strands of hair from on top of his bald. He looked like a gambler, someone who didn't give a care in the world.

"Never mind," He said.

The picture disappeared, and the two zoomed back onto normal focus.

"The mother and son were said to have left the cabin under strange reasons. Their car was later found on the side of the road, flipped over, with glass shattered. But there was no sign of blood anywhere in sight and no sign of either of them.

"Few weeks later, Mr. Ugliano filed a missing report on his wife and step son, he said Percy was a troubled kid who was very violent toward him and his mother at times and that he would be sending a cash reward if he were found. Few weeks after that, reporters claimed that they saw a kid jumping off the Saint Luis Arch. Then they claimed that he was highly dangerous after that and questioned the thoughts about what happened to his mother. He and a few others were found outside a diner, seemed to be threatened by some man outside. Luckily, one of the waitress's friends were able to snap a photo. Then a few days after that he was found having a gun fight with some person.

"SHIELD was only involved with this boy because of the recent places he's been through. He jumped out a burning bus, a tourist was able to snap his picture. A mother from the Saint Luis Arch said that this large Chihuahua attacked the boy, and then when he jumped through the window, it disappeared. That day he became a known fugitive, destroying a national monument. He destroyed numerous water pipes in a place called 'Water Land'. Even after having that strange gun fight, we watched reruns of those tapes. Jackson had some other friends with him, and they all seemed to go with whatever the crowed seemed to think.

"Few weeks after that, Gabe Ugliano went missing, even Ms. Jackson had the decency to fill a missing report.

"Jackson was involved with some other things as he got older, but nothing of significance, besides missing school days sometimes, or not going to the correct classes. He goes to Goode High this year, sophomore. His mother remarried a man called Paul Blofis, an English teacher at the high school. He put in a good word for Percy. Even after orientation during freshmen year and he destroyed the band room."

He pressed another button from the screen, and then popped in what seemed to be a video. The image was frozen, but seeing the back ground, it didn't seem pretty.

When Fury pressed play, the screen changed and then a news caster was standing in front of the camera. "We bring to you live at St. Louis Arch." Behind her, there was a large crater or humongous hole in the arch, smoldering. "We have been informed that a boy, Percy Jackson, has been involved with this terrorist act. Anyone who does not know him, this is a picture of Jackson. He and his mother went missing a few weeks ago during a strange disappearance found on the side road of Lake Montauk.

"A tourist was able to snap this video of the incident."

Immediately the video feed changed into something a bit more blurry. At first it was the tourist holding the camera to their friend, and then there was a sudden large _boom!_ Which made the camera turn abruptly toward the bridge. There, a huge smoldering hole in the monument. It then flickered of someone standing in front of the hole, looking down with a death stare. The person zoomed in as close as he can, but the screen was still a bit disoriented, but they could still tell that it did look like Jackson. The camera then shut off, and that was it.

Fury then pressed another button, which showed them to a bright beach. No newscaster, but it seemed that there were two people down at the beach. Percy was holding what seemed to be a gun, but for a strange reason he was pointing it down, as if it were another sort of weapon. The other person looked toward the raging crowd that could be heard in the background. Sirens, photo's being snapped, people talking and chatting. The person waved his hand, as if saying "Hello! Wait one moment while I pummel this kid before talking", but instead the screen was filled with flames.

"A fuse." Fury explained. He turned to the screen back toward the picture of Jackson.

"Is there any picture of him today?" Natasha asked, flipping through the pages that were presented to her, as for her briefing.

Fury nodded, and then he swiped the screen.

Instantly another picture of Percy popped up. He no longer held the baby features of the twelve year old boy. He had a strong muscular jar, with glowing green eyes and jet black hair. The picture was taken during freshmen year.

He flashed white teeth at the camera. His eyes showed some sort of secrets and fear, but the smile masked all of it. He had a set of beads around his neck, which Tony quickly asked Fury to zoom in.

JARVIS matched the necklace perfectly, besides the one with the Empire State building, but they were an exact match.

"Is this the kid you were looking for?" Fury asked.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, that's him. I'm not a hundred percent if he is the one, but there's no harm on checking it out."

"If you're investigating him, I advice you not go straight forward. Just study him for awhile, maybe even ask him questions."

Natasha rose up, "Sounds like a job for me." She smiled. She looked at Clint beside her. "You wanna come?" She asked him, "I may need an eye out there."

Clint scoffed, "You? You really need help with analyzing a kid?"

She shrugged, "You never know." She looked at Fury, "Where does he currently live right now?"

He gave her the address.

Together they left through the doors, while the rest of the Avengers started to flip through the files. Steve looked up over the pamphlet, "He set his gym on fire?"

"He was found wrestling a poor old man, and creating a water show somewhere around the area. He went inside a military school, and abducted two kids. At Hoover Dam he was found in a boat and then running out like his life depended on it. And that was about two years ago. Anything this kid does, it's not SHIELD's problem anymore."

"Yeah, but he _is _a problem now."

**CAMP HALF BLOOD**

The phone in the Big House rung. Chiron wheeled in his chair close to the table that held the phone. Cautiously he picked it up. He knew that whoever called the camp was either from the gods themselves, or from the people who actually bought their strawberries, but mostly it was the danger that lurked behind the receiver.

"Hello, this is the Director to Camp Half Blood, whom am I speaking too?" He said through his business voice.

"Chiron?" asked a female voice. She nearly sounded desperate. He knew this voice.

"Mrs. Jackson." He breathed. "Is something the matter?"

He heard on the other end her take a shaking breath, "Some people came over here asking for Percy." She explained, "I just want to know if he's alright."

There was a large boom in the yard. Chiron rolled over to the window where most of the chaos was taking place. He watched as someone flew over the yard, and then crashed into a small clearing. He noticed the bronze gleaming edge of Riptide through the smoke.

"Yes," He answered, "Everything is fine."

Percy charged back inside the smoke. "Everything is just fine." He repeated, mostly to himself.

"They were very direct on what they wanted." She explained, "Can I speak to him?"

"Percy is… fixing a problem right now." He said, watching as the other campers charged after him. "I'll be sure to tell him when he's finished."

She drew another shaking breath, "Chiron, they looked official. If they do manage to find the camp, keep him safe."

"I will."

Chiron hung up. Though he was very doubtful that they would find the camp, there was also the chance that Sally may have been in danger.

Demigods seem to do that. Bring their mortal parents into danger without them realizing it.

Percy may have done something… again. Chiron thought of the possibilities that he could have done at school.

There was no sign of things blowing up, which was good. No signs of students disappearing. No signs of students getting into fights? No, he overheard Percy saying about a guy in his class picking on him.

The only thing the boy seemed to be involved in was the Lamia incident. Tony Stark may have gotten a clue of Percy's existence. That was a problem then.

If those people were searching for Percy, and they were working for Stark Industries, it probably meant that Sally would be in trouble and things would get very complicated.

He would have to lower the barriers from the Big House then, but the mortals wouldn't enter fully into the camp. If they were able to even catch a glimpse of it, the mist would do its work and make them think of something else.

They _could not_, let mortals find that Greek Demigods existed in the world.

He was taking a chance, lowering the barriers, but it was only around the Big House and it would only be for that day specifically. And it would make no difference when a mortal crossed their barrier because the Stoll brothers wanted pizza.

The Big House shuddered as a loud _boom_ surrounded the area. Everything shook and rattled from their positions for a moment before dying down.

He would have to make an excuse for that.

**LONG ISLAND, CLOSE TO CAMP**

Natasha and Clint stepped outside the car and into the fresh clean air. They both had been on Long Island, but it was different considering that there was a camp in the area.

It was earlier that the two were inside the apartment of Percy Jackson. The mother was less than pleased to see them looking for her son, and she tried desperately to shoo them out of her home without making it as noticeable. They gave no impression that they would harm Percy, or that he was in very big trouble, but it seemed that Sally Blofis had been through a lot to know that her son was someone who got into a lot of trouble, and that she tried protecting him.

The new husband however, didn't seem to mind as much. Of course he would have loved Percy, as any step-father would, but he seemed a bit more careless, a bit more new to the idea of what to say and what not to say. He said Percy was at 'Work' which was strange because SHIELD had no files of Jackson having a job.

He then mentioned a camp, and that was mostly it. They gave no address, no sign of anything to where the camp was. But Natasha, clever as ever, knew that a mother's love for their child would be great. She never knew her mother well, but it was as close as she had to a conclusion that as soon as they left, Sally would call her son.

Natasha bugged the house, for only that purpose. And it worked. She felt bad, afterword, to have a worrying mother have her son get into more trouble than he could manage. So as soon as she and Clint traced the phone call, she disabled it quickly, stopping anyone from hearing the conversations again.

As they walked up the hill, they looked around. There was no sign of any camp anywhere, much less _anything_. They smelled strawberries, but they couldn't find the source. The both of them continued scanning the area, but all they saw were fields of grass.

Someone yelled. More like a girl shrieking for a spider.

She turned quickly, but there was no trace of the noise. But she was able to locate a cabin next to what seemed to be a pine tree with silver or gold covering the outside.

Poking Clint on his arm, they walked toward the house and knocked on the door.

The two looked out into the distance, taking note of the beautiful scenery the Camp resided in. Green fields of grass, tree's decorating the area, bushes full of flowers different colors. The sky was blue, so the picture of the place was just beautiful.

Silently the door opened. For a moment, the couple was confused, because no one in front of them, but when looking down they noticed a middle age man, with a brown beard sitting in a wheel chair. He raised an eyebrow as if he were expecting someone else.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Natasha was the first to greet him with an "I'm innocent… really" smile. "Yes, my name is Natasha Romanov and this is Clint Barton." She stuck out her hand in greeting.

Hesitantly the man shook hers and Clint's carefully.

"Come in, please." He gestured them inside. "My name is Mr. Brunner." He said, closing the door behind them and asking them to sit. "I'm the director of this camp."

Clint's eyes rose. "We never saw a sign introducing us to a camp." He said.

Mr. Brunner waved his hands in exasperation. "Of course there was a sign," He said, "Most people miss it though."

Clint then started to remember, they did pass a sign. Strange how they never seemed to notice it. He looked at Natasha for a question, but she looked as if she remembered it too.

Shaking her head, she clasped her hands together in front of her leaning in. "We came here to ask about a boy named" –

"Percy Jackson." He interrupted.

That caught the two off guard. They would at least have expected the man to deny any trace of knowing Percy, but they didn't expect him to be very calm about it.

"Yes, I know." He sighed, "His mother called a few minutes ago actually, saying that you two showed up at her apartment. You scared the poor woman in the process."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Natasha was still caught off guard. She was very confused. "We thought that maybe we could talk to him."

Mr. Brunner sighed again, "Percy is busy at the moment." He explained. "One of the instructors here, actually and a fine teacher if you ask me. Unfortunately, calling him away from his duties would be… inconvenient."

"It'll only be a few minutes." Bart pushed on.

"No, I'm sorry. We are very busy at the moment. The camp is under construction in a way, he's helping out in the heavy work. Pulling him away will be a bit difficult."

There was a loud _CRACK! _And _BOOM!_ And then a loud roar followed by the entire house shaking violently. Natasha heard some campers yelling out orders that muffled through the crowds, and then another shriek.

She stood up and walked toward the closest window that showed the noise. She expected the camp in turmoil, but instead it looked more peaceful instead of in havoc. She saw the cabins were dotted in two strait perfect lines, and then in the middle was one large tree.

She blinked.

No, the cabins were in a U shape, but others were being built. A dark cloud was over it, almost like it was about to rain inside.

"If your camp is under construction," She asked, "Then why is it that the camp is still opened?"

"The camp is being built by our own personal constructor. And the campers decided to pitch in and help. That noise you heard was probably some construction going on."

With that last note the door busted open to reveal a pair of campers sweaty and grimy. What they had on their face did not seem to be average construction dust, and the burn marks and black holes in their clothes didn't help either. One of them was holding onto their pants as it seemed to have snagged on some teeth and the kid just had the most horrifying wedgies ever.

They were breathing hard. One held a wooden bow in their hands, their quiver empty. Another held a small knife in one hand and the last one was holding what seemed to be a hammer.

The hammer made sense, the others didn't.

When the campers noticed that they had company, they tried hiding the weapons to no avail. They ended up pushing each other out the door and stumbling down the stairs, before one finally straitened themselves out and then was collided with his comrades once again.

Mr. Brunner seemed to nearly have a panic attack when he saw the campers bursting in, but luckily they were the ones he told about his little plan. They were to warn him if anything bad happened, it seemed something did.

"Chir— Mr. Brunner, sir!" One of them saluted. Unfortunately it was the one with the pant problems, because as he let go, his pants fell strait to the floor down his ankles, revealing the dark red and golden flying horses decorating his boxers.

"Andrew." He nodded, shaking his head in embarrassment, "Pull your pants up."

"Yes, sir!" he said quickly, shuffling behind his friends as he tried desperately to pull his pants back up.

"Is something wrong with the… buildings?"

One of the new campers, Chiron did not yet know his name, nodded his head quickly. He looked between the arrivals to Chiron to outside and then to the arrivals again. "Yes, it sort of concerns Mr. Jackson—"

"And what is wrong with Percy?"

"The… uh, thing is sort of um…"

He shuffled his feet.

"Spit it out child."

**SOMEWHERE AROUND CAMP HALF BLOOD**

Percy could have been anywhere. Not under the metallic butt of a dragon. He should have _never_ tried sneaking from behind. If he knew that there was a boulder in the clearing, he would have never have tried to attack from behind it.

The dragon somehow lost its footing and tripped over a boulder. It could have been funny for the people reading this, but Percy was in serious hurt right now.

Achilles heel or not, Percy could _not _breath with a ten ton butt sitting on him.

He was surprised that he was still breathing. Probably because (No pun) the dragon had a butt hole. Literally, it had a hole in its butt that it, yeah sat on him, but did not put a lot of pressure on him.

It didn't seem like the dragon was going to get up in a while. Saying it did just fling him across the camp, burned down half the cabins, stomped on the new grass and crashed into the trees because of the Nymphs.

He could have wacked the thing on the inside too, if he didn't have his hands tangled up in the wires that hung above him.

No, Percy was not inside the dragon itself. His head and half of his upper body were still out, taking deep breaths of air.

He was stuck, under a dragon.

The other campers somehow got lost in the battle. One minute they were by his side, dodging fire attacks, the stomps and tail swiping, next thing he knew, he was on top of the dragon, riding it between the juncture of its head and neck. It took off, not into the sky, because it had no wings, but it just ran with Percy bobbing up and down on its back.

When he was able to find the ground once again, he took a few moments to sneak behind it.

Then… boom! The thing tripped and sat on him.

How he was able to get under it that was a surprise. How he was able to get out would be a miracle.

He could always yell at it to move. If the thing would gently let him untangle the wires from his hands and then they could both go their separate ways.

If only…

Percy remembered Beckendorf saying something about feeding it Tobasco sauce. It didn't help him in the situation he was in at the current moment.

He had to think, somehow to it off of him without the thing knowing he was underneath.

Percy was pretty confident about saving the dragon that his old friend had made, he was very sincere on making sure it wasn't scrapped into pieces by the other campers.

Haywire or not, he could give it a chance.

Something told Percy in his guts that the dragon had to be saved. It wasn't finished ravaging the camp yet.

He thought of something.

He wasn't near water, but the ground had some dew in it. If he could summon _that _type of water…

Percy concentrated, taking in deep breaths. He would only stun the dragon, since that was his plan.

The dragon lifted its head, probably sensing that the air became more moist than it should have been. Fumbling with the wires, Percy managed to free his hands and open them wide onto the ground. He felt something deep coming from within his stomach, a slight tug that was more painful than summoning water itself. His hands curled into the dirt, searching for the wetness.

His eyes stayed closed.

He felt the small ripples of each and every little water source he had access too. He urged them to rise up from the ground and come up before him.

They resisted of course, because water does not like being controlled. But this water was from nature itself, created by earth and sky.

Summoning this sort of water did not even belong to him, but it was either try or wait a few days until the dragon got up.

Percy felt the air thickening, and a great fog started to form in front of the dragon. It tiled its head as the moist crept up its metallic skin.

The retching in his gut started to pull harder, and Percy started to squeeze his fists together with the dirt, forcing the water out.

Then finally…

He screamed. The world exploded around him as the dew from the ground finally gave up to his fight, and obeyed him. It wasn't enough, probably enough to fill a gallon of water, but it was enough for Percy to use.

The water circled around the top of the dragons head.

He literally smacked it with the fluid to get its attention.

The only thing Percy had to worry about was that the dragon didn't sit back farther to lunge at it, but luckily it didn't.

The dragon got up, and Percy made it chase the water deeper into the woods, where it could stay alive for a bit longer.

He knew it was in pain, but something was telling him the dragon still had use left, no matter how bad it was.

Percy sat upright, groaning when he noticed his legs fell asleep. He tried shaking the feeling away as he went on his feet.

He returned the water back to the ground, and even though it wasn't a living thing, Percy had a feeling the water wanted to smack him in the face.

He used one of the tree's as support as he took deep breaths of full air.

When he finally felt better, and his legs felt less jittery, he started back toward the path to camp. But something told him that there was another danger waiting there too.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not posting last Sunday. It's not like I didn't forget, I just had something VERY important on friday and it lasted until Sunday.**

**I tried posting agian on Monday but I noticed I never finished this chapter yet so I made it a bit longer than usual.**

**You can see that this is not Sunday but Thursday. I will try posting another chapter this sunday for all of you, but I can't make promises.**

**I hope this chapter is good, it's another rush sequence, but I will try taking my time more often. Yes another cliffhanger I guess, sorry about that. It's thanksgiving day anyway!**

**Happy Thanksgiving and this is my gift to all of you! Thank you for your reviews and being so patient with me.**

**Keep reviewing everybody!**

**Next Chapter...**

**CHAPTER 5: WHEN LIGHTNING SPARKS**


	5. Chapter 5: The Problem on Both Ends

**CHAPTER 5: THE PROBLEM ON BOTH ENDS**

Percy walked calmly toward Camp, his shirt in tatters and his hair nearly singed. Luckily, it didn't look _as _bad to demigods. To mortals, it may look like he went through an inferno about to cave in on him. Some campers ran up to him, slapping his back and cheering. Others, such as the Hephaestus cabin tried pulling him away to ask questions.

"Did you kill it?" Nyssa finally was able to ask.

The crowd died down, some stayed to say good job again before going back to duty. Sentries that were posted were to report to Chiron as soon as Percy would return.

"Did you kill it, Percy?" Nyssa nearly demanded it.

Percy shook his head, "No, I couldn't."

The girl stomped her foot in frustration.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed as she was near to punching him. "I was just sat on by the thing. The only thing I could do was lie down and think of a way to get out."

She groaned. "Where'd it go?"

He shrugged, "Somewhere in the woods. It went chasing after something I threw at it."

"So you played fetch."

"He couldn't catch it."

"Well whatever." She said, "I know you want to save it, Percy. But it's either keep the thing and let it destroy the camp in surprise or when we're not expecting. Or we could stop it from doing any other harm. I'm sorry, but we really can't let it destroy anything. Especially when the tree spirits are going to wage war against us if another tree falls."

Percy should have snapped back at her, telling her that they should keep it. But the only reason he had was because of Beckendorf. The Hephaestus cabin had plenty of reasons why it should be shut down, Percy had one.

But, he felt calm about it. Like he still made the right choices on letting it live on. He didn't know how to explain it, but something inside him was saying that something very big was coming.

The only thing he was able to do was shrug it off and walk toward his cabin.

Nyssa, smart as she was, didn't follow or try reasoning with him.

The only person that decided to talk to Percy face to face was Annabeth, because she was standing in front of his cabin, arms crossed.

Percy stopped in his tracks. She did not look happy. In truth, she looked as if she wanted to punch him in the gut. But her eyes showed something else. Almost worried.

"Something wrong?" He cautiously asked.

Annabeth looked up, and the grabbed his hand in a haste. "You have to get changed, _NOW_." She said.

She pushed him inside his cabin, locking the door behind her. Percy stood dumbfounded and stared at her widely. She just locked the door to his cabin. It was just the two of them.

His face crept up to a bright red, but she didn't see it. Annabeth was throwing him a fresh shirt and pants. Her back to him.

"What's going on?" He asked peeling the shirt she threw at him off his face. He removed the one in tatters, threw it in his garbage, since it was beyond repair and put on the fresh one. He was very hesitant on pulling his pants on, but knowing Annabeth, she wouldn't dare peak.

As he dressed, Annabeth said, "Two mortals crossed the barrier and into the Big House."

Percy nearly tripped on one of the legs of his pants. "What?!"

"Chiron allowed it. They went to your apartment Percy. You're mom called a few hours ago saying that people were looking for you, and they somehow came here into the camp."

"Are they okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Chiron said so. But he worried that if they came asking for you around here, and we claimed that you were never here, your mom would be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Do you know who they are?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I'm suppose to stall for a few minutes, while you think of a story to come up with. Chiron told me they were asking for close relations"—

Percy smirked, "Why not just ask the entire camp to bundle up in the Big House. We are one big happy family." He said sarcastically.

Annabeth turned sharply at him, her face glaring into his eyes.

He put his hands up in defeat.

"Seriously. You are such a Seaweed brain. Chiron thinks that this is somehow connected to the Lamia attack. I don't know how they were able to track you down, but play dumb. You're good at that."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, try to make your hair not look like you singed half of it off."

Percy watched as she opened the door quickly, and closed it behind her.

Percy had to think: _Gods, this was the worst week ever_.

He looked into the mirror, studying his hair. He looked fine. Then again, that was the statement of a demigod.

**CAMP HALF BLOOD, BIG HOUSE**

Natasha sat down next to her companion Clint on the couch. Her hands encircled a hot brew that the man, Mr. Brunner, had given her.

She had a feeling the camp would be strange. Brunner didn't bother to ask why they wanted to speak with one of their campers, much less ask why or who they were officially. It seemed that there was a lot of secrets that could be kept within the summer camp, that the head director was very calm with having them inside. She doubted that he would flinch if a terrorist came walking inside through the doors.

When they asked for any close relations, his eye brows rose, as if asking the question, "Really?"

He didn't though, he simply said that Percy had a girlfriend that they could bring up, but she was also busy but can come at a later time.

So that's what they did. Wait.

When she came in, holding what seemed to be files and files of paper work, the two stood up immediately.

Natasha made a small gasp in her mouth when they looked at the girl. Blond hair pulled up into a ponytail to reveal her face. Her skin slightly tan, probably from spending time at camp, and storm gray eyes that were at a calm. In other words, Natasha recognized her from the café she and the others were eating at.

By the look of him, Clint stood stock still when he saw her.

It seemed too much of a coincidence to be meeting her twice in a day, not for the Avengers. Such things were too much for a second meeting.

She went up to her camp director, who sat at a desk from behind another door, and she presented him with the pounds of paperwork. She didn't even glance at the two people sitting in the main room.

When she finally faced them, her face seemed to falter for only a second, something about a worried expression crossed her, and then she quickly dispersed it into a smile.

Natasha wiped her hands on her pants as she presented the young girl with her hand. "Hi." She introduced, "I guess we weren't able to properly meet."

The girl shook her hand as she tilted her head, a question forming.

"The café." Natasha pushed, "I was with Mr. Stark."

Realization dawned on her. "Oh, yeah!" She gasped, "I'm so sorry for not recognizing you."

"It's alright, besides, who would want to know me when you got Stark, right?"

"No! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to forget."

"Like I said, it's fine. I'm Natasha Romanov, please to finally meet you, er… Annabeth?"

Annabeth sat down across from the others. Her complexion nervous but other than that, she looked calmer than Brunner.

"We have some questions about your boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Natasha explained.

She sighed, "Is he in trouble again?"

"No, only if you answer honestly. We'll see."

*(*(*(*(*(*)

It was the first few minutes of torture that Annabeth seriously wanted to kill Percy for taking his time. Then again, it was Percy. He would always have something to do in the next three minutes or so.

She didn't really know what to do or say. She feared of actually lying, because by the look on the mortals' faces, they could detect a lie within eyeshot.

Since the mention of Tony Stark's name, she knew that it was something with the involvement of the Lamia attack. The camp should have known that something like this would happen to them, but they weren't expecting it to be very soon.

"So, Annabeth." The woman, Natasha said. "I could call you that right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, its fine."

"So, you know why you're here?"

"Percy, right? You just said you had questions about him."

"Yes, so where is he?"

"Construction went bad out there." She explained, "Something was causing the cabins to break down so Percy went to check it out. He was under it for a few minutes, but he's just getting changed now."

"He was under it?"

"Oh, nothing serious, honestly. He was in worse conditions."

"Worse?"

Before she could answer, the door to the Big House opened.

Percy walked in; his hair was full of white powder stuff. Annabeth hoped that it wasn't that Drew girl who was annoying her. But when she looked closer, she noticed a few thin strips of wood chips sticking out.

"Sorry." Percy gasped, out of breath. "The uh, thing fell down and… Nyssa was freaking out… Clovis fell asleep in the pit… again."

Clovis, a demigod who was a child of Hypnos, god of dreams or sleep, can sleep anywhere that could hold a pillow under his head.

There was a large pit in one of the cabins, only because it was the new Hypnos cabin, which was a very tricky situation, because his parent decided to give them a tree dipped from the river that makes people lose memories. The campers tried to build around it, trying not to touch it at the same time, but it was very hard when the wood boards would fall from the ceiling, or when parts of the cabin fell and touched the tree. That and the dragon pouncing around the camp creating quakes and burning things down at the same time.

Poor Clovis, he probably didn't even know that he was under until Percy pulled him off his pillow.

When he was able to come back up for air, he wiped his greased hands on his jeans. He looked… alright. Besides that his shirt was partially ripped and jeans smudged with grass stains, he looked fine.

"Annabeth," He said, "Malcolm needs help with Rachel's place."

Rachel was a mortal who could see through the mist. After the war, she was able to obtain the oracle of Delphi, and then became the camps new oracle, instead of the rusted mummy that lived in the attic. Annabeth was glad that she didn't spit out smoke out of her mouth, just somehow created it. The only quest she offered to the camp was the Prophecy of Seven, which wouldn't happen in a thousand years or so. Or so Chiron said.

Rachel's place was nothing but a cave, but the campers tried making it as livable as they could, instead of rock and dirt. The Hermes cabin went as far to stealing a flat screen for comfort and adding enhanced speakers since she loved to play her music loud.

Annabeth didn't want to leave Percy, but he always gave her the look of "I'll tell you later", which she didn't want to know later.

She smiled at the others and excused herself from them. She walked up to Percy, hesitant at first, starring into his eyes.

He looked serious and yet calm. He smiled at her, his white teeth flashing into a grin saying "I'll be fine".

She nodded, and walked out slowly.

Percy took a breath of relief. He didn't want Annabeth to be there when he was being interview. Knowing her, she would probably intervene in the middle, which wouldn't help his case. Some of the other camper's who knew of the mortals coming into the camp, told him the backup story and some other things about them. One of them said they overheard them talk about Tony Stark in the process, which probably meant it was the Lamia attack.

Percy had no idea how they came to know it was him. He tried in a lot of different ways to get his hood on the right way, so it could cover his face from cameras or from other on lookers. He was sure that it stayed secure, thanks to the Hermes Cabin who had the idea of "taping" his head to the hood. It hurt, so they came up with him wearing a cap and then taping it to the hood. One of the Stoll brothers had an idea of an Assassins Creed version, and even gave Percy the sweater for it.

"Hey," He said casually, walking up to the standing woman, who introduced herself as Natasha and the other Bart Clint.

"Percy," He said after introductions, sitting across from them. He saw Chiron roll over to close the door, but he knew his teacher would be listening to the private conversation.

Natasha noticed that Percy Jackson was taller and leaner than she expected. His glowing eyes pierced her, much more effective than a picture of a simple freshmen. He was cool, calm and collective, holding an air of authority and recognition by the way he acted. But he didn't seem to want it.

She was good at reading people by looking at their eyes, something hidden some sort of loss or anything.

"So did something happen?" She asked, "We heard you were under a sticky situation."

Percy scratched the back of his head, "Well I wouldn't call it sticky… more like the under part. But it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Seems you've been through a lot of situations."

"Not really." He laughed a bit, showing his nervousness.

Natasha clasped her hands in front of her saying, "There is no need to be afraid of us, Mr. Jackson. Only if you have something to hide."

"Believe me Ms. Romanov, but when people come poking around in my life, I think I have a right to be a little scared. And with something to hide, well, what sort of person _doesn't _have something to hide? I was hiding my mom's engagement ring under my bed before Paul decided to ask her."

"Alright then. So let's get started." She took a deep breath. "Percy, we are from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"The something with a thing and what now?" He asked, trying to register the words in his mind.

"Yes, it is a mouthful." She smiled, "it is also known as SHIELD."

"Wait," Percy held up his hand, "Are you from the government?"

"We are something a lot bigger than the government."

Percy sat back, "Oh, happy to know."

Bart was silent for awhile, Percy was starting to wonder if he was bored out of his mind, interrogating a kid. But then he spoke up, saying, "We are sure you already know about Corinth Wajak, correct?"

Percy sat back, trying to look surprised, which wasn't really hard. "Sorry, but no." he answered.

The man scrunched his eyebrows, "It's worldwide. Haven't you watched the news?"

"I did, I just never heard of the name Corinth Wajak."

"Well then, let's refresh your memory."Natasha said. "Corinth Wajak was an English teacher at a school. It blew up during the 'alien' attack. Mr. Stark had offered big money to restore the school and its funding to help rebuild it"—

She stopped when the teenager laughed in front of her. She looked at Clint, a question forming.

"I'm sorry." Percy said, "But that's not what I heard. A man named, Mr. Elliter was given the money from Mr. Stark, to rebuild the school."

"No," Natasha started, "It was a woman, Ms. Wajak."

"I assure you," he prompted, "It was Mr. Elliter. I went to that school when I was in fourth grade, and my step-dad, Paul, is well acquainted with him. They were talking over the phone this morning about the money and the school funds. I mean, it's sort of hard to forget that the teacher that hated my guts, just had a billion dollars donated to restore his one class and half the school."

Clint and Natasha stared at one another in confusion. Then they glanced at Percy as if he just said something totally alien to them.

Of course Percy expected this. Chiron told him earlier, that the gods noticed it was _too _public for the rescue mission. He said that they took care of it, manipulating the mist to its extreme so that every person in New York believed it was a man instead of a woman. Besides those who were investigating, such as the Avengers and some who worked for them, there was no way they were going to change their mind, not after they fought a crazy lady.

Some of it was the truth. Percy did attend that middle school during fourth grade, and he did remember a man named Mr. Elliter who hated his guts. And it was a total coincidence that his step dad and his former teacher knew each other. Percy never knew that his teacher went away to get replaced by a man eater… literally. When he called home for an emergency check up, after the lamia, his mother explained that a man called his step-dad, explaining everything about school funds. The two were confused at first, because they knew about Corinth Wajak receiving the money for the school, but Percy told her to tell him to play along, that it was important if they did.

They agreed, and Percy felt bad for bringing them into it.

"That's a nice necklace." Clint said, getting the topic off the awkward air.

On instinct, Percy looked down around his neck, where the beads from each year he was at camp hung.

"I guess," He shrugged. "It's a year a bead for every camper."

"And that one," Clint pointed to the one at the edge, "That's a picture of the Empire State building."  
Percy didn't like where this was going, "Yeah, that one is recent."

"What are those carvings around it though?"

Percy froze. The carvings around the bead were each and every name of campers that fell during the war, but it was spelled in Greek letters, carefully carved so small that it wouldn't look messy. He couldn't just say nothing, it would ruin their memory.

"They are marks from the camp." He answered carefully.

"Ah I see." Natasha said, leaning down to pull something out of a bag she brought. Carefully she took out a file, containing reports of what she wanted to show Percy.

"If I may ask, Percy," She said, making sure that he was alright calling him by his name."Where were you yesterday evening?"

There it was, a moment he was dreading. Percy hoped inside that file wasn't what he thought it was. But he knew otherwise.

He was caught.

"Working for camp." He said, safely.

"Were you working _at_ the camp?"

"I was working for the camp." He said again.

"So there is a chance that you may have been working outside of the camp, yet for it?"

She watched as his eyes went downcast, as if hiding something. "What is this camp really?" She asked, noting his expression.

A phone rang, and Percy nearly felt like jumping out of the couch and making a run for it. Unfortunately, cell phones were trackers to demigods, sending a flare to the monsters, almost like demigod suicide.

Clint reached down his pocket to retrieve it, looking at the screen at first. "This will take a moment," he said, looking at Natasha.

Percy called up, "Cell phones are not allowed in the Big House. If you could please take it outside." He nearly begged.

The last thing the camp needed was a monster attack in the Big House.

When the door closed behind him, Clint put the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Where are your current whereabouts, agent?" Asked the rough voice of Fury himself.

Clint took a look around at first, "At Jackson's camp." He answered. "Just asking a few questions."

"Well ask them later," Came the quick reply, "We need you and Romanov back at Stark Tower, something came up."

"Is it that urgent?"

"Yes, it is very urgent. We need two back now. It's including the public at the moment."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up, and the opened the door.

His partner and Jackson were having a conversation, it seemed to be getting a little serious, with the face the kid was making, as if trying to deny or find another way around the answers.

She then opened the file lying on the table. Clint knew that Fury had asked them to not be direct when questioning Percy, but when the boy started to resist the questions, it was okay for her to push.

"These pictures were taken from the past four years. Each one shows you in nearly twelve states in sixteen different locations." She leaned in close to him, "I very much doubt that you would go to the most violent place for a vacation." She pointed at the one in New Jersey, showing him dressed up as a poor boy and walking down the alley of the dark streets.

Percy knew he was in different states, he didn't even bother to keep count, not when he had monsters trailing him from different parts of the world. He didn't know that someone else, like the government, would keep track of his whereabouts. But how….

He was allowed to flip through some of the pages, and he came upon the Lamia attack. The picture showed a close up view of his camp necklace, swinging back and forth from his neck. He held the picture, almost willing it to not be real.

"So this is why you came to ask question?" He pointed to the picture. Hoping his voice wasn't shaking

Natasha nodded, "We were able to trace that one necklace around the states. It only matched to yours and yours only."

"What if I said the necklace wasn't mine?"

"That would be impossible."Came her reply, "We traced those deigns around the country, and it showed pictures of you." She flipped through another page, and Percy was surprised to see a picture of the Arch. "What were you doing, jumping off a state monument through a burning hole?"

It seemed the kid wanted to sink into the cushions, which was very noticeable when he started to squish himself against the rough fabric.

"How did you survive?" She pushed.

Percy was very much stuck. He didn't like the sticky situations, and he was in no position to lie to the people, saying that they seemed to detect one. He couldn't even tell them that the camp was like a military school, but instead they fought monsters that threaten themselves and the city. He started to wish Annabeth was next to him. She would have thought clever things to say that wouldn't exactly be a lie, but it wouldn't be the truth either.

He should have probably stopped pushing against the cushions, it wasn't going to eat him up… sadly. So he sat up strait and racked his brain for something to say, only that it was a total blank at the moment.

"Ms. Romanov." He breathed out. He closed his eyes, praying that something would come up. "No offense, but since you say you're higher than the government, it puts me in an uncomfortable position at the moment"—he held up his hand as she was about to say something. –"But I can assure you, that was a very long time ago. I don't really want to remember that day. But I'm going to say this once: Yesterday evening I was working for the camp. As you can see, we are doing more construction around here. Adding extra cabins and trying to work with the new schedule for next summer. There were a lot of things to do, and I was sort of pushed into the situation at that time. You can ask any camper in this entire camp, but I promise you I was working all along."

And there it was again: The look of authority in his eyes. Natasha can just sense it, telling her silently to 'Just believe it' or to 'Not push it farther'.

A sixteen year old, a teenager, had the guts to stare down Natasha with her famous 'Come on, tell me the truth' face. She was sort of taken back, trying not to falter during the little drama that stirred in the air. As she looked into his eyes, not only did she see some sort of power, but a warrior building up. Almost like a threat. She knew immediately, that this young man may be the one who saved all the Avengers. She wasn't sure how, but it was also somehow tied to the strange camp. The campers did act hesitant at them at first. Something was up, and she had to report to SHIELD.

It was that time when the door burst open again. She noticed that Percy didn't bother to snap his head toward the sudden intrusion. In truth, he sighed as his head bowed down in annoyance. "Yes, Andrew?" He asked, not looking up.

Natasha and Clint turned their heads to see that it was the same kid with the pant problems.

"Not so good news." He started to say, "Thalia and her... err…friends, are here. Said that they would help on the rebuilding on their cabin because they don't want the boys to touch anything, that and Clovis fell asleep in the Arena on top of the practice equipment. Chris is practicing, and we're sort of worried about him being there."

Clint spoke up, "Nat. We need to head back now."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Now." He said, ushering her off the seat.

Percy got up at the same time, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"It was good to finally speak to you, Percy Jackson." Natasha said with a smile. As if the air around them finally cleared.

The kid nodded, "Yeah, if you guys have any other questions, well, you know where to find me I guess."

He quickly walked up to the door where Andrew was, and then he put a hand on his shoulder. "I thought Annabeth told you to put on new pants." He quickly whispered.

"These were my favorite!" The boy protested, "They may be ruined now, but I'm going to enjoy them while they last."

"Just ask someone to sew it up for you."

The door slammed shut behind them.

Natasha and Clint exchanged expressions at one another. They said a quick goodbye to the head Director of the camp, and then they were off. And they both knew, that there were eyes watching them as they left the grounds.

**STARK TOWER**

Fury was watching one of the screens by the time Natasha and Clint arrived. His arms crossed in front of him, his face expressionless.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha was the first to ask, looking down at Banner, whose arms were also crossed in front of his chest, as he settled between the cushions of the couch. Rogers was leaning on the table, his fingers drumming against the glass surface.

"Other than my nap being interrupted?" Banner said sarcastically, "Well, I guess this is important." He pointed at the screen, which she and Bart looked at immediately.

It took awhile for them to notice that Stark wasn't with them, but looking at the news, it was broadcasting live in front of a school, with yellow tape on the entrance and numerous windows.

Tony Stark was shaking hands with a middle aged old man, his brown hair cropped up, wearing a cheap suit. Tony looked a bit uncomfortable as they shook and a dozen reporters and cameras flashed by them.

"News reporters say his name is Michael Elliter." Fury said, "Never heard of the man, but when we researched him, it seems he was the _real _teacher. Files never reported him on vacation with a substitute teacher."

"That's what Jackson said," Bart said, "He said that man, Elliter, was the one receiving the money. He never heard of a Wajak before."

"We will speak of Jackson's case later," Fury said, "What I really want to know is, what the hell happened with the public with Wajak? We tried re running the tapes of her, but now they seemed to be tampered with and replaced by this old man!"

Steve's eyes brow rose, "So you're saying that the public thought he was dating a man?" He had to bit his lower lip from smiling.

Fury however, looked more annoyed than playing with the idea of Stark cheating on Piper for another man. "I've looked into that too. The video of Stark putting an arm around Ms. Wajak now showed him walking alone instead. The newscaster who said the entire story of Stark falling in love with another woman, she never seemed to even mention the little scandal. It was as if all traces of Wajak was erased and every single technology we had on her, every single file and back up file, was deleted. She NEVER existed, even before when she never existed either."

"What about the bodies?" Natasha asked, "Surely they can't hide those."

"I sent Banner to the morgue again." He said, "Most of the bodies looked as if they died from a sickness instead of blood sucked out of them. The holes on the neck were gone and the mortician had no idea about blood loss."

"What do you mean the mortician had no idea?" She scrunched her eyebrows, "Didn't he confirm it to us?"

"It seems his memory was wiped blank too. He said that there was nothing wrong. One died for the lack of blood though, the others died because of heart attacks, or mugging attempts."

"Well that doesn't make sense."

"What about the media?"

"Those tapes never existed."

Banner spoke up next, seeming to want to have Fury calm down before he actually exploded. "We also received an anonymous call. It was robotic so we couldn't tell if it was male or female. We were able to record it, but the call was less than sixty seconds, so we didn't have time to trace it." He reached out and pressed a button next to the couch.

The screen immediately changed into a blank black screen, with a single blue line in the center.

"_Hello_?" asked the voice of Banner. At the same time, the line moved up and down, resembling the height of sound he made through the receiver.

"_Are you one of the Avengers?"_ asked a robotic sound. Anyone would assume it was male, but the sound was so neutral, it could have been a woman trying to act as a man.

_"Yes,"_ he answered. "_Who is this?"_

_"A warning to SHIELD and you. Stop pursuing them. Stop investigating. Leave them alone. You have no idea what you're going to deal with if you find them."_

_"Who is this?" _Banner demanded.

_"Turn your TV on. Watch. Do not bring them into your little group; they will have a bigger thing to worry about. Including him."_

A click and then silence.

"I'm guessing that's why we are watching this now?" Natasha asked.

Steve shook his head furiously, "I don't get it," He said, pushing himself off the table and walking toward the awaiting screen. "What does this prove?"

Fury sighed, "This proves that whoever made that call, wanted us to watch this." He explained, "This is a warning, proving that we should stop our search, because unfortunately 'We have no idea what we're dealing with'." He mocked the tone of the speaker. "But that's the thing. I want to know what we are dealing with in _order _to deal with it."

"But that's the other question," Banner said, pressing the button again to have the conversation repeated again, "Who's them?"

_"Do not bring them into your little group; they will have a bigger thing to worry about. Including him._"

_Him, _Natasha thought. "Percy?" She thought out loud.

"Why is that Jackson has to come into this now?" Fury asked.

It was Clint who spoke, his arms crossed against his chest as he sat down on the couch. "Well isn't it a bit much of coincidence that the day we decide to interrogate him, that phone call was made?" He scratched his chin, "_'Including him'_." He echoed the messenger, "Something that we don't know about is going to happen. Whoever _they_ are, and whatever _they _are, it somehow can circle around Jackson and maybe even his camp."

"A camp?" He rose his eyebrows.

Clint nodded, a bit confused, "Yeah, the kid works at a camp somewhere around Long Island."

"Jackson doesn't have a job."

"Apparently he does."

"What's this camps name?"  
It was then that he and Natasha froze. Their heads immediately went to a blank stop.

They did see a sign, did they? It was on the road, they saw it. Or didn't they.

"It looks like you drank spoiled milk." Banner joked. "Something wrong?"

"There was a sign on the road." Natasha explained, "But, we don't remember the name."

"You probably drove too fast then." Fury said, angrily.

"We know where it is." Clint said, "It's saved on my GPS."

"Why does a superhero like you need some earthly technology when you have the entire SHIELD Company?" Banner joked again. Unfortunately, staying with Tony had somehow made the jokes seem less satisfying that the first.

If Fury was annoyed by how Banner said SHIELD was a company, he didn't make any movement besides the same old scowl he uses in all of his conversations. He was also not in the mood to get on his bad side and correct him like he does with Stark. It didn't seem appropriate.

"Because it's cheaper." Bart explained, "And I don't feel like a superhero."

Steve smiled, and hid a small chuckle, "No one does."

"We are out of the topic." Fury said angrily, "I just want to know what happened to this damned woman! So if this is even a small lead to how this all happened, give me the damn GPS."

_Someone is in a horrible mood_. Natasha noted.

She watched as Clint reached in his back pocket and retrieved the GPS and handed it to Fury.

He took it out of his hand, taking it out of its case and starting turning and examining it before pressing the 'On' button.

The turning on music seemed unnerving to the heated up space on the floor area. The screen was still showing Stark with the Elliter person, but put on mute. Stark was making a speech, which didn't seem to go as well since he continued looking down at his note cards in his hands. Probably trying to change the 'hers' to 'he's' and 'woman' to 'man' and so on and so forth.

Fury took out his phone, staring at the GPS in his hand. He snapped orders on those, probably on the Helicarrier, telling them about the address.

There was an uncomfortable silence as those standing started to pace and others tapped their fingers against anything solid. A few second later, Fury exclaimed, "What!" so suddenly that even Steve had to jerk back.

"What do you mean nothing's there?" He yelled through the receiver.

Silence, and then he took the phone away from his ear, throwing the GPS back to Clint who caught it and replaced it in his pocket.

"Well?" Natasha's eyebrows raised.

"That address you went to isn't a camp." The Director grumbled, "It's a strawberry field."

"But that's impossible!" Clint stood up abruptly. "We saw the cabins, we saw the kids."

"A strawberry picking camp?" Banner guessed.

"I doubt a camp like that had access to archery equipment and daggers."

The two then explained the little details of the camp they did remember. They explained to Fury about Mr. Brunner, the two kids and one with pant problems holding _weapons_ that didn't seem it was for fun. Natasha told him about the construction going on, but was now remembering that none of the cabins looked damaged when she looked out. Neither did it seem the loud noises were anywhere near the window she looked at, even though it sounded as if it was coming from the front door. They spoke about Percy last, and said that he was choosing his words carefully when they interrogated him. He was denying everything, and was trying to avoid questions.

"You make it sound like some sort of boot camp." Steve whistled.

Natasha thought for a moment, "Now that you say it that way, I think it is."

"I'll send some field agents to check it out," The Director said, "But for now, we have other pressuring issues."

That made everyone raise their heads. With the way Fury was acting with the Wajak incident, they didn't believe that there was another level of stressing actions on him.

"Our Asgard friend contacted us." He explained.

Everyone sat to attention. A notice from Asgard meant that something bad would be coming down to Earth. Usually, trouble followed the Avengers for even the smallest notice.

"And what of it?" Steve asked, interested.

"Thor's father banished Loki." Fury continued, "And with it, all his powers for world domination."

Natasha's eyebrows creased, "Why not execute him instead? Didn't he do enough damage on both Asgard and Earth?"

"Unfortunately, the father and son still believe Loki as one of their own and didn't have the heart to make the ultimate punishment. Of course SHIELD anticipated this, but we were still undergoing plans on how to deal with it. The father didn't finish his statement however. Loki is banished… from Asgard. He could make do with damage back on Earth."

"But you just said he was stripped of his powers?" Banner pointed out.

"Yes, he was. But with powers or not. That crazy ass man still has a few cards up his sleeve. Thor, as sworn protector of 'Midgard' says that the gate guardian has seen forces beyond our imagination and that he will come back down here to have some extra help."

"And how is he planning on getting here?" Steve had to ask.

He had been briefed on the God of Thunder when he first came down from the sky and had a fight… no battle… with Stark, leaving a large amount of land with broken trees and large holes. There was a gate that lead to the different types of worlds around the universe. Thor broke the bridge, in order to stop his brother from doing any more harm. Not that the idea worked, but it was worth a try.

The second time he arrived, his father had to conjure dark magic. He wasn't sure how Thor would be able to come back, or if the father would decide to use the magic for a quick body guard to Loki.

"The Tesseract," Steve guessed. "It brought him back to Asgard. So it could bring him back too."

"Isn't bringing it here risky?" Banner sounded worried.

"Not," he stopped, "Not if it's going to the last person he would expect."

"And that would be…?"

"Can't say. 'Cause I don't even know. Only Thor had an idea."

Everyone agreed. It was best if the Tesseract had little contact with any humans for the remainder of the time. Anyone else who knew about it, would be brought into serious trouble and would probably cause another worldly problem. It was a surprise that Fury did not want to know the location of the Tesseract either, saying that SHIELD should have been the one protecting it. But unlike the first time, it brought down an entire secret base underground, and started a war. Maybe the Director was learning from his mistakes, finally.

"Alright then." Clint said, slapping his hands on his pants. "When should we expect our Clap of Thunder?"

The Director stared at him."When clouds start to roll on a sunny day."

**CAMP HALF BLOOD: CABINS**

"So how was it?" Annabeth asked as soon as Percy walked out of the door. "Did it go okay?"

"If 'okay' means having two people larger than the government come and question you about the Lamia incident and bringing your family in danger, then yeah. It was _okay_." He answered sarcastically.

"So not 'okay'." She claimed.

"Well let's see what Thalia is doing here." He said, "Let's see if this is 'okay'."

"Alright. But Percy, tell me. I know they suspect you. You wouldn't be in this mood if they weren't. But do you know what's going to happen now?"

Percy shrugged. Of course SHIELD would keep a close eye on him for now. He really was trying to avoid the truth during the questioning. Even though there weren't as many as he thought there would be. But how they were able to pin him down so quickly, that was fearful.

"I guess I'll have to keep my head low for a few days." He said, "But I don't know how long that will be."

* * *

**(Author's note: Crap! I am SO sorry! I'm going to go on out that I had MAJOR writers block. I tried uploading since last year, but I always came in blank. I can't promise this will happen again, which I hope you all will still be reading this. At least I finished it, finally... Phew... sorry! Please forgive me?**

**Alright my other say in this: Not a lot of action in this chapter. You can see that the chapter has a different title than the last one. I couldn't add it cause it was WAY to long already.**

**Cliff hanger again sorry.**

**I would also like to note: I received a review that I had no idea either to take it as a compliment or a bad critique, so please speak English or a language that is understandable for me to read. It helps me for you, the reader, have a better understanding... If that made any sense... I don't think so.**

**Any way. **

**Next Chapter: Before the Spider**


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Spider

**CHAPTER 6: BEFORE THE SPIDER**

"Hey, Thalia." Percy said as greeting.

Annabeth went and hugged their old friend tightly. It's been a week since the two had seen Thalia and her hunters around the camp.

It was very rare of the hunters of Artemis to visit at all!

Percy noticed that other huntresses replaced those that were lost in war. He also noticed that most were new and were shuffling on their feet from the uncertainty of being around man. Others looked at Thalia questioningly as she came and hugged Percy as well.

"It's been awhile." She said, looking at Annabeth.

"Not that long." Annabeth answered happily, "Seems you got your ranks growing."

Thalia looked at her huntresses with pride, "Yup, and we keep on growing."

"So what brings you to camp?" Percy asked as one of the other campers showed the Hunters inside the Artemis cabin.

Thalia looked skyward, "Actually, dad told me to come here. And Artemis was sent back on Olympus for some reason."

"Really?" Percy raised his eyebrows, "Mr. D was sent back there too. Weird, huh?" He stopped, "Wait, why did Zeus send you here?"

She shrugged, "Don't know. He said something about the winds picking up. Whatever that means. Not like the gods give us strait answers anyway."

That was true. In their own frustrating ways, the gods always left riddles for their children, hoping that they would solve it on their own and save the world. Sometimes, time was always the essence, and the gods would still give them riddles instead of their strait answers, and usually, it could have been the downfall.

"It's not like the gods to pull up every other god into Olympus." Annabeth claimed.

It wasn't as if the gods had stopped all contact from their children. Percy made them swear an oath to claim their children by the time they reach twelve. He told them not to ignore them, and that if they did, it would probably cause another war.

"I'm sure most of them are still on earth." Thalia said. "So what's going on over here, you look like you climbed out of a hole?"

"Actually, it was a pit." Percy said, and then he and Annabeth explained the situation between him and the Avengers. It seemed right, considering it would be wrong not to tell her.

She was a content listener, an unmoving form as she blinked twice and sucked in sharp breaths.

"Wow, serious, huh?" She asked when he finished. "So that couple, they were from that Avenger thingy?"

"You saw them?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia shook her head, "No, but one of the girls sensed them. She said that one of them was an… abnormal, I think."

"Abnormal?" Percy said, "What does that mean?"

Thalia shrugged, "No idea, she said that one of them don't really belong in this time."

"Oh, so like Captain America." Annabeth stated, "I mean, it's no secret. There are files of his identity since World War II, and then other stories say he was frozen in ice but was still alive."

"I guess," She thought, "But she never said anything about the Cap, so it is possible. Besides, I'm here to help with some of the paperwork. So Annabeth, if you could lead the way."

Annabeth nodded and then turned to Percy. "You're heading home now, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," He answered, "I don't think I could stay here for the night since my mom may be in a panic right now."

"Alright, just don't forget about tomorrow."

_Tomorrow?_ He thought. He was about to repeat the question from his head before she and Thalia turned and walked away toward the Big House.

Percy looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. Heading back to his cabin and grabbing his backpack from the floor, he shouldered it and left Camp.

**PERCY'S APARTMENT**

As soon as Percy unlocked the door, his mother was the first person to greet him with a worried glance but a relieved hug. Paul was behind her, holding a white coffee mug and sipping it.

"I was so worried!" His mother exclaimed, not letting him go.

"Seriously, mom." Percy assured, "I'm alright, I"-

The rest of his words were muffled when his face came in contact with her shoulder.

"Let the boy breath, Sally." Paul said from behind. "I told you he would be fine."

She was able to pry herself off her son, still smiling.

"I'm fine. Really." Percy said again, he lifted his arms wide. "See? No bruises." He looked around at his apartment, smelling the aroma of steamed vegetables and cooked meat. "So, what's for dinner?" He asked. Percy didn't want to talk about the issue at hand, even though his mother did deserve the answers. He wanted to sleep on it, and then probably tell her the next day so he could have his mind cleared, and hers especially.

She looked disappointed, not being able to hear what happened, but seeing her son's reaction, she did know when to back off as a mother. So did Paul, since he still wasn't sure what he was up against, marrying Sally.

"Set the table." She told Percy. "But clean up first, you look filthy."

Percy laughed, "You don't have to tell me twice." He said, making his way to the bathroom and turning the shower on full steam.

He was about to remove his shirt before he saw something from the corner of his eye. A crack on the wall, and he was pretty sure it wasn't there earlier, or at all.

The wall had wall paper covering it, but he was able to pull it apart just a bit to reveal something hidden beneath it. The crack was more like a hole the size of a finger. Different colored wires ran up and down from it. Attached to it was a black rectangular holder, encircling all of them.

Curiously, he studied it for a moment, watched as a red light blinked a few times on top of it.

Percy was about to dismiss it as nothing, something to hold the wires together or to make the lines work better, before he heard the phone ring across the hall. At the same time, the little black box started to blink uncontrollably, and then when the ringing stopped, it light flashed green.

He heard Paul's voice echo through the apartment as he greeted the person on the other end of the line.

He looked back at the box, and then remembered: _They went to your apartment, Percy._ Annabeth had said.

And then another distinct thought came to mind: No one ever knew where the camp was unless someone lured them there or if people came there by accident. The phone in the Big House was normal, and wasn't enchanted to keep mortals from prying into it.

_They went to your apartment, Percy_. Her voice echoed.

Percy grabbed the little box with his thumb and forefinger, and then jerked it out.

**STARK TOWER**

"Lost signal." Clint said to Natasha.

He looked at the monitor, where he was about to listen to two people converse about school or meetings, or anything. Fury had asked Natasha to reactivate the listening device she had set up in Jackson's home. Even though she refused, she was pushed into the situation.

It would be easy to listen in on the conversation, rather than having someone move in and push their ear against the wall.

Clint was starring at the screen out of pure boredom, because it wouldn't be as if Jackson would be using the phone, calling up his cult for world domination plans. It was also a waste of time, since the only calls in and out were being directed at only Sally and Paul.

"Well that's strange." Natasha said, crouching next to Clint to look at the screen.

He sighed, "Well you did say you put it in the bathroom, so maybe it got water damaged…. Or steamed damaged if that's possible."

"Well, I guess then Fury will have to actually send people there."

A moment of silence, and it drew on for a few seconds before he crossed his arms against his chest and slouched against the seat. "What do you think of the camp?" He asked.

"Mysterious." Natasha answered. "It feels as if they are hiding something."

"You always think someone is hiding something."

"Yeah, but they feel…. Different."

Another set of silence.

Stark walked in, his tie hanging around loosely around his neck, his shirt un tucked and his hair was as if he suffered a hangover. Maybe he did.

"Hello, Mister and missus Smith." He said sarcastically, his voice slurring on a few words. "Don't worry. I am completely sober…. I think."

"You think?" Clint asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Though, the word tipsy is out of the question."

He stumbled down the steps, his hands flinging up and down his sides, his feet tripping over and moving back and forth. He blinked, as if the light were bothering him. "Did this room just get bigger?" He slumped down on the seat.

The elevator dinged open again, and Pepper Potts came walking through, her feet bare and wearing jeans and a tank top. "Sorry." She apologized. "I told him to stay in his room, but I'm guessing he found another liquor cabinet that I never seen before."

"It's alright." Natasha stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. "What happened to him?"

Pepper sighed, "Some of the people still remembered this Wajak lady he was 'dating'." She explained, "But most confused her as Mr. Elliter and thought Tony was dating him. And now he had paparazzi all over his ass the past day, asking questions and making assumptions. Luckily, SHIELD is keeping that part a secret. They told him what happened and then he idiotically wanted a drink."

"That's all?" she asked. It wasn't as if Stark would drink over something so small such as that. She thought he were stronger than that. Guess she was wrong….

"Not only." Stark said, taking another failed attempt of getting up. "I received a call today, and guess what? It concerned my company and you guys."

"Us?"

"_All _of us."

Pepper went around the chair and sat next to him, sitting closer to him and making an almost cuddle looking couple.

Stark rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer, trying to think of a way to explain the situation through a drunken brain. "I received a call when I was on my way back here." He said, "The person said to tell everyone that we should stop searching for '_him_' and that he already has a big problem, or something like that. And then a warning: He said something about the top secret funding I'm doing for SHIELD in San Francisco. It's causing problems, so when the call ended I called the people there. Seems like someone blew the entire facility into nothing. I just lost a quarter of a million dollars there."

"A research lab?" Natasha asked, "What were you researching?"

Stark shrugged, "We found something strange here in New York. A few of these broken jars that left some sort of fiery green liquid inside, and it's almost like acid, but worse. We also found some left over remains of scattered golden dust we collected, but every time we let it out of the sample case, it _flies _away. And then a few swords, spears, and broken parts of what seems to belong to chariots and other things. Historians said that they belong to some sort of Greek technology. We brought it to San Francisco because it seemed like a better place, because unfortunately, everyone _loves_ bombing New York."

"I know what you're talking about." Clint said, arms crossed. "These things were found during the freak storms that happened about three or four weeks before the _chitauri_."

"Freak storms?" Natasha was confused.

"The volcano in Skamania County in Washington, Mount Saint Helen, made a huge eruption. Ever since that day, there were freak storms going all across the country, but I think New York got the worst of it. Some things that weren't explained like cars mysteriously crashed into one another, half of the citizens phones were missing and found across the state, some probably stolen and a few broken buildings and blast holes and unexplained potholes. But the media covered this all up with the storm creating lightning strikes, but the phones, no idea."

She shook her head, smiling, "Where was I during this?"

"I think you were trying to interrogate some Russian spy, but it took longer than it expected."

Stark accidently banged his hand against the table. "Like I was saying, that green acid thing could have helped us a lot, if we knew how to make it. Problem is, we can't even touch it besides glass, and we can't look at it using glass gloves."

"Well if you say that you found surrounding Greek stuff around it," She said, "Did you look up anything Greek?"

Tony smiled, "Do you know how crazy that sounds? I mean, I know we've seen a bunch, but we already have the Norse gods coming in and out of our sector, now the Greeks?"

"With what's been through these past few weeks, _anything_ is possible."

**PERCY'S APARTMENT**

Percy woke up with a start. The phone in the apartment started to ring again, and he pulled the pillow underneath his head and placed it over his ears, muffling the noise.

He never told his mom and Paul what he found in the bathroom. He didn't want to worry them, but the small thought that was nagging him the back of the head, told him that that secret may put them in more danger.

He groaned when his mother was the one who answered it, and then cherished the silence of the ring for a few moments before footsteps thudded down the hallway, toward his room.

His mother entered, holding the bottom side of the phone as she spoke to him, "it's Annabeth. She's wondering if you're still going."

Percy shifted underneath the covers, "Going where?"

"The school. Didn't you want to do the service hours for school?"

_She didn't say this early_! Percy yelled in his mind.

Peaking out of the covers and looking at his clock he groaned and said, "Tell her I'll be out in ten minutes."

Sally turned toward the receiver, about to close the door, saying into it. "Hello, Annabeth? Hello?"

The door to the apartment rang, and the Paul went to answer it.

"Hello, Annabeth!" Paul said happily.

Percy groaned again. _Of course she would come._

"Percy is still asleep." Paul explained.

Sally walked through the living area, placing the phone back down. "He said he'll be up in ten."

Annabeth nodded.

By the time Percy crawled out of his sheets, changed and fixed his hair, he and Annabeth set down to the school.

**SCHOOL IN NEW YORK**

_diwnotM icScnee iHgh chSool_, well at least that was what Percy was able to decipher by the time he and Annabeth reached the school.

In San Francisco, Annabeth had been asked by her teachers that, since she was going back to New York, if she could be the Science department's representative for her school, and help with some community service and tutoring for extra summer credits.

She didn't really want to, but extra credit was one of the things she _had _to do. She even got to work with some of the students with their extracurricular activities, or extra studying days.

To Percy, this sounded like a bunch of smart people who could make another atomic bomb.

"You don't have to stay you know." Annabeth assured him.

Since the school would have been starting in September, Percy also needed the extra working credits, in order to graduate. That was one of the reasons he helped supervise the kids in Goode High school, and he asked Annabeth if he could help set up for the next semester schooling in… whatever the name of the school was.

He shook his head and smiled, "Just point the way." He said.

He squinted at the name of the school again, trying to read it in English.

"It's Midtown Science High school." She said, watching as Percy tried reading the name.

"Why science?" He asked Annabeth. "We already have the reasons why the plants grow and why the weather changes."

"Their _mortals_, Percy." She sighed, "They want the answer to everything. Just think about how they would examine Nectar and Ambrosia if they found out it would burn them instantly."

"I don't understand how that relates to anything."

"Forget it."

"Done." He slapped his hands together, watching as other students, probably from summer school, came out, including the teachers. "So, point the way?" He asked her.

Together they walked toward the school doors. As they entered the hallway, Percy was hit with the smell of the first day of school, which was the smell of cleaning supplies.

He wasn't as shocked to notice that it looked like a lot of normal hallways. Lockers decorating the halls, left to right, doors to different classes. Posters, paintings, a few art sculptures, bulletin boards and pictures of the sports teams, he even caught a glimpse of the trophy case, and wasn't at all surprised to see most were first place.

"Hey, Annabeth." A girl greeted from behind. They turned to find a girl, probably a senior or junior. She had blond hair, with cropped bangs, that it hung right over her dark eyes. Her face was round, her chin sharp with high cheek bones. She was almost Percy's height, and was mostly Annabeth's.

She looked at him, a smile still on her face. "Are you helping here too?" She asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth, and then back at her. "Yup," He answered.

"Hey, Gwen." Annabeth said, "This is Percy, my boyfriend."

"Oh," She raised a devious eyebrow, "So _this_ is your mysterious boyfriend I keep hearing about."

Percy looked at her. "Mysterious?"

"Oh, there this guy, Flash. He tried hitting on her a few weeks ago. She kept saying that if her boyfriend saw him hitting on her, he would kill him. No one's really believed her, because no one usually denies Flash."

"I see." Percy looked at Annabeth. She told him all about Flash, but she didn't say anything about using him as a shield against him.

"Yeah, but don't be surprised." Gwen continued, "He can't take you." She looked at Annabeth, "Are you going to help with the organizers today?"

She nodded, and looked at Percy. "You're just going to do some of the heavy work." She explained, "I think, in that room?"

"Don't worry." Gwen said, "I'll show him. I'll meet up with you."

Annabeth left with a quick and chaste kiss to the lips, telling him that it would only be for a few minutes and that she would be back. He watched her flying blond hair behind her disappear down the hall as she turned a corner.

"Don't worry. I won't try seducing you." Gwen joked.

Percy took a step back, shocked and nearly choked on air. "What?"

"You're just going to lift a few boxes in the yearbook class room."

She led him to another hallway, which was under cleaning inspection. A few mops and rags were on the floor, and a few windex and plastic wrappers that probably held new windows.

Percy couldn't help but continue looking back and forth between open classes, closed doors, or the occasional sound of footsteps or creaking of wheels.

Everything started to interest him when he looked at a few of the lab equipment being used by the students, and a few of the jars that seem to hold some unknown animal.

There were some classes which held students putting up a few posters or cleaning the tables. A few of them, which seemed to be starting school early by doing experiments, and others who were blowing it off by making paper airplanes out of the future tests that would be given to them.

"Here it is!" Gwen said, opening the door to the other class.

Percy peaked inside, and found that it looked like any other normal classes. Only the difference was, was that it was more of a computer room than a normal one.

The class was small, rectangular shaped, with computers lined up against the walls, and a few in the center. Table sets were in the corners holding a few brown boxes, and plastic containers which held a bunch load of papers. There was a total of two printers, and another doorway that lead to what seemed to be the engineer room. A third door showed a place where storage was probably placed.

Someone came out of the room, holding boxes that stacked up too high for him to carry.

Gwen pointed at him, "He will tell you where to go and what to do." She said, and then said a quick goodbye, also telling him where she and Annabeth would be if he needed them.

Percy thanked her and awkwardly started walking to the stumbling form of the body.

The guy placed the boxes down on a table, and then stepped back to observe if it would stay on the table instead of toppling off.

Percy looked at him carefully.

Lean body and skinny. He had curly brown hair, with a long face and nose. He had dark eyes, that creased a lot when he looked at something. He wore a standard grey sweater with jeans. All he needed was glasses, and Percy could have claimed him as geeky or nerdy.

"Hey." He said, when he noticed Percy. The guy scratched his neck, "So, uh, you going to help out here?"

Percy looked around, and saw that it would take more than the two of them to fix up the room. "Yeah."

He smiled, creasing his eyes again. "Let me guess." He pointed, "Sophomore, transferring?"

That earned a smile. Percy answered, "Sophomore, yes. Transferring, no."

"I see." He jumped onto one of the tables, taking what seemed to be a little statue of a fake camera. He tossed it in the air. "Sophomore… working credits?"

"Bingo."

"Nice. There are boxes over there that need to be packed and any papers that say 'Science for geeks'_, _toss."

"Oh um," Percy started, it was sometimes embarrassing to say he couldn't read. "I'm dyslexic." He said.

The guy didn't seem to falter or say sorry, his smile just widened as he said, "Alright, then boxes moved and those" he pointed to a stack of small brown cardboard boxes, standing by the door. "we need to move outside. But moving these other boxes, well, that's gonna take awhile."

Percy smiled. He liked this guy already.

He started with the boxes the guy pointed him too. It took awhile, and some of the equipment inside jingled and rattled.

The one's that he was able to read as "CARFUL! ACIDS" were what worried him about carrying.

Some had a few binders and blank papers, others carrying the textbooks, which made it hard to lift.

"So what school you coming from?" The guy asked.

Percy grunted at first, as he lugged the textbook box off the shelf and staggered a bit, trying to regain his balance. "Goode." He was able to answer.

"Ah, the rival school." He snickered, "Figures."

Percy couldn't find the place where he was suppose to drop the box at. "Rival? I had no idea."

"Yeah, you guys have your basketball team well trained, but the only thing we could beat you at is the swim team."

Percy set the box down for a quick respite, "I didn't even know my school had a swim team."

"Really? Then you're missing out on a lot." He said, picking up a stack of papers and dropping them in another box. "We have a record of winning all our basketball games, except from your school. And since swimming isn't anything but fun here, that's the only victory we can get out of you."

"So is someone going to beat me up if I mention I'm from Goode?"

He thought about it. "Well if you play basketball, then you should probably steer clear off of Flash, if not, then it's probably just going to be some talk and no action. Unless you do throw the first punch."

"You mean Flash, the guy who's been hitting on Annabeth."

The guy raised his eyebrows, "You met Annabeth?" He asked, "Well it seems word travels fast. She and him are like, top drama and gossip at the moment."

Percy made a low laugh. He picked up the box and went down into the hallway, and then he went back inside and jumped onto one of the tables, deciding to pack a few small items into another container. He fingered a few of the large textbooks. "Wow." He said, mostly to himself. "No wonder she was so eager tell me yes, that I could help out here."

The guy tilted his head, "Wait, she _wanted_ you to come here?"

Percy beamed, "Yeah."

"So you're _him_." The guys smiled lengthened. "You're Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend!"

Percy arched his eyebrows, "Am I honestly that famous in this school?"

The guy laughed, "Geez, no one believed her at first. The way she was denying Flash, time after time, it was hilarious! She made him look well… denied. He thought, well we thought, she was just leading him on, like girls do when they like someone. Girl's give guys the chase. And then you're name was brought up, again and again, and he just kept on pushing. I mean, Flash just saw some pretty blond he thought he could hook up before school started. And then he learned that she had a boyfriend, and then, well, I don't know what was going on in that brain of his, but he must have thought that it would be only for a few weeks and never see her again sort of thing."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm starting to worry about this Flash guy."

The guy went up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Man, if he found out you're from the rival school _and _dating Annabeth, well let's just say he'll be all action and less talk."

"Believe me." Percy smiled, "I've dealt with worse bullies."

"With the way Annabeth keeps talking about you, I hope you're right." The guy looked at the clock. "And let's just say we might be meeting him on the way. We have to put some banners up in the gym, and he and his team are practicing, so I hope you're up for it."

"Nothing can surprise me."

The guy laughed again. "I really like you. No wonder Annabeth chose you." He wiped his hands off his jeans and then offered his hand. "Peter. Peter Parker."

Percy looked down at his hand, and then back up to his face. He shook his hand gratefully. "Percy Jackson."

"Well, Percy." Peter started as he bent down and retrieved a camera out of a bag, "Ready to get to hell?"

Percy laughed, "I've already been there." _Seriously, I have._ He added.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Percy could say he was impressed. The first day he went to the gym in Goode, it was just a bunch of bleachers shoved on one wall with banners and upbeat signs like "School is fun!" or something like that.

The court in Midtown was a bit more extravagant, that he was even surprised that the school had enough funds to support it.

The entire gym was large, about the height of a four to eight story building, being strengthened by wooden beams. Sunlight from the window lit from the top and lower parts of the wall. There weren't just plain old bleachers shoved against the wall either. The school had a _second balcony_ for a better view of the players and three score boards.

The gym was decorated in gold and blue, the letters MSHS was painted largely over the walls with two giant black paws above it and _Home of the Panthers_ below it.

There was a basketball symbol on the gym floor, dead center.

Some students were washing windows from ladders; others were removing new ones from plastic and replacing them. Some other students were also putting up banners and signs around while a few basketball players played scrimmage on the court.

In the corner, he saw Annabeth and the Gwen girl, chatting and giggling with clip boards in their hands.

Some kids went up to them, holding cleaning supplies, paintings, banners, posters and other things, and the two would jerk around and then point them in the right direction.

Percy scanned the court. He was half expecting this Flash guy to have a tattoo of a lightning bolt plastered on his face, but he couldn't see anyone suspicious besides a bunch of sweaty guys running back and forth, trying to grab the ball and shooting hoops.

"Come on." Peter urged. He and Percy were holding boxes full of streamers and balloons, hoping to give an upbeat start to school for the new freshmen.

Together they walked toward Annabeth and Gwen, Percy still looking up and down the large gym.

The box in his hands suddenly jerked out and Percy stepped back reflexively. All the continents in the box spilled out, and the box smashed together. A basketball bounced up and down, rolling to him from the wreckage.

"Sorry." A player said. He was lean, probably one of the guys you would expect to work out at the gym during his free time. His hair was cut so short, he could have been bald. He also had a smile Percy knew too well to dismiss. The smile and cockiness of a bully.

Percy bent down and retrieved the ball, breast passing it toward him forcefully, though he didn't really intend to.

The guy caught it with a slight "oof" as Percy started picking up the things that fell from the box.

Annabeth was suddenly at his side, helping him. "Don't mind that guy." She said, trying to rearrange the box to a better shape. "He's a jerk."

"I could tell." Percy mumbled.

"That was a total accident." The guy said, his smile still intact.

Annabeth sneered, "That was _not _an accident and you know it, Flash."

Percy jerked his head. _Ah, that guy's Flash_. He thought.

Flash shrugged. "Parker moved."

Peter, who was just standing in the corner watching the scene, rolled his eyes.

"Nah, its cool man." Percy said, offering his hand.

Flash took it, and the two slapped each other's backs in the ways boys usually do. Though, Flash added an extra scene as he shook Percy's hair like a dog.

He rolled the ball in his hands, quirking up his chin. "So Annabeth, don't forget, dinner tonight!"

This time Annabeth rolled her eyes, but first gave Percy a glare before answering to him, "Working."

"Cancel."

"Not going to." She grabbed Percy's arm, saying. "Come on, Percy." And started to lead him toward the corner. Well, more like dragged him to the corner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Flash started to yell. "_That's _Percy?"

Percy looked down at his girlfriend. "What in Hades did you bring me into?" he whispered.

She shrugged.

Peter backed away, mumbling, "Oh no."

Percy shut his eyes for a moment, and then took a deep breath. He turned on his foot, facing Flash. The guy must be at least a senior or junior, but it looked like he mostly did street fights rather than trained ones.

Flash sized him up, walking up close to him.

"Hey." Percy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You're going out with _this _guy?"

Peter stepped up. "Leave it alone, Flash."

Percy shrugged. "I'm not looking for trouble. Believe me. I'm just here for the working credits." Annabeth had retreated behind him, seeming to seek the comfort of someone to protect her, even though Percy knew that wasn't really necessary.

Most of the students stopped to stare at the two of them, giving the room an eerie and cold feeling, though the sunlight warmed their backs.

Gwen, who couldn't stand the silence, trudged up to Flash, holding her clip board tightly. "That's enough." She stated, holding a hand back to steady him. "Percy is here to help for the start of school. No trouble, alright Flash?"

Flash looked between her and then Percy. Judging which would pleasure, beating him or listening to her advice.

Giving him one more evil stare, Flash stalked around and went back to his team. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief as she turned toward Percy and said, "Flash isn't going anywhere because of practice, but I suggest you should." And then she turned away and walked toward the exits.

Annabeth later followed, squeezing Percy's arm for reassurance, while he just stared after her.

The gym was still a bit quiet, but went back to life as the familiar sound of a basketball being dribbled echoed through the building.

Peter slapped his arm as he walked up to him. "Geez, I was expecting him to throw a punch or something."

Percy shrugged, "I don't know why he would even bother. I mean, fighting for an already taken girl is sort of lame. Especially if he was only looking for a last minute summer fling."

He laughed. "Flash is the type of guy who gets any girl to cheat on their boyfriends."

"Well, Annabeth isn't just _any _girl." He looked at Peter more closely. "So what's up with you and Gwen?"

Peter nearly tripped over his own feat as they started walking out of the gym, giving other students to worry about decorations. Percy guessed right. When he first went inside the gym, he looked at Peter and the way he just stared at Gwen.

"MeandGwen?" He said in one word. "N-no, we're just classmates."

Percy smiled. "Talk to her." He urged.

Peter shook his head, "I don't think she really cares about who I am. I mean, she gets Flash off me when he pushes me around, but that's the only time she notices me."

"Well maybe she does notice you, but you're just thinking too much on how she _doesn't _notice you."

He laughed. "Well I _highly_ doubt that. Besides, I could always take the pictures."

Percy stopped in his tracks dramatically. "You take _pictures _of her?" He joked. "Are you a stalker?"

Peter made a low laugh. "I'm working in the yearbook room for a reason. I'm their best photographer."

They already were half way out of the gym when Percy's back started to tingle. And not just his back, specifically the spot where the Achilles mark was. It would sometimes do that, somehow his body warning him of the danger coming toward the spot.

He spun around on total reflex, and then coming straight at him was a basketball. He reached out his hands and caught it as it aimed at his midpoint. He staggered back as the impact forced him to, and he just looked at it with shock.

"Yo!" Flash yelled across. The court went silent again. "Pass it back, Jackson!"

Percy looked at Peter, who looked like he was about to run out. He shrugged instead, and looked at Flash.

"Just give it back to him. This is a waste of time." He said, trying to get Percy through the exits.

Percy looked at the ball, and then he looked at the net.

It would be a fail if he tried, because he was already judging the massive distance between him and the net across the gym.

He went to the games at Goode, even played basketball during gym class when they had a free period. He watched some of the captain of the team shoot a hoop across the gym. He even taught Percy how to do it, and showed him a trick. He never tried it, but he was feeling it for once.

Percy put both his hands on the ball, squatting into position and then released it. The ball flew for a good few meters, and then when it fell, it fell strait into the hoop!

Some of the other students cheered, others staring at him with aw. Percy smiled, he knew he was going to pay for that later, and it was probably very stupid of him to show off against Flash, but he had his share of bullies, and just this once, he wanted to show one off.

Before Flash could even comprehend what happened, Percy pulled Peter through the doors, and hoped none of this would reach Annabeth's ears.

**PARK IN NEW YORK**

Thalia needed some time off. With Annabeth gone and Percy not available to poke and prod, she wanted the comfort of being with friends.

Of course, her Hunters were always an option, but the question of why Artemis had to leave was nagging her mind, and she wanted it off for awhile.

She finished some work from Chiron, even had the girl's help with renovating the Artemis Cabin, since it might be that they would come more often. Maybe.

She tried contacting her father, but all she got was a blank rainbow whenever she tried to Iris message him.

Thalia walked out of the grounds, leaving her second in command in charge of the hunters. She found herself walking toward a normal park in front of a local elementary school. She wasn't the type of person who went on the quiet walks, but with all the stress, she decided it was time.

She still mourned of Luke, deep inside, even though it looked like she was fine.

Nothing interested her more than the action she shared with the Huntresses.

The air outside started to grow more humid suddenly, and a sudden chill made the hairs of her neck prick up. She looked up and saw clouds rolling in on New York, even through daylight, no sun ray escaped the gathering darkness.

Another sudden cold and she turned suddenly around, believing her instincts were telling her something. Was her father angry? Why would he send lightning all of a sudden? Was something going on Olympus?

Not like he was going to answer, since the gods stopped any contact with their children.

Lightning crackled again, and the winds blew harder.

Some of the parents looked up at the sky in confusion, and then ushered their children out. It took a few wailing cries and a few shouts to empty the local park.

The swing set started to swing back and forth from the harsh winds. Leaves flew and slapped her face.

Thalia looked back up into the darken sky, and then felt another twinge of icy coldness running down her spine, and then in that moment, lighting struck down in the grass, great flashes of silver and blue blinded her as she took cover behind bushes.

That was _not _Zeus's lightning that much she knew. Thalia could tell because of the way it struck the earth in a way, she couldn't explain. There was a smell of iron and a metallic taste in her mouth. She peaked above the leaves of the bushes, and noticed that there was fog surrounding where the lightning hit.

As it cleared, she saw a figure kneeling on the ground. A glowing blue cube, radiating inside some sort of glass tube.

It was a man with dirty blond hair up to his shoulders, and a red cape flowing around his shoulders.

What she most noticed, was the hammer lying a few feet away from him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Okay, updates are coming in slower than usual. Writers block remember? I'm writing what ever gets in my head, and sometimes they are tragically BORING… to me anyway. **

**I just want to point out: Peter Parker, right? I know in one of the Hero's of Olympus books they put the famous quote: "With great power, comes great responsibility." And related it to Spider Man. I just couldn't help it since the Amazing Spiderman movie may come out with the Avengers one day and so I was like, "Heh, why not?" **

**Point #2: I had no idea how to bring Thor in. One of the reason's why it took me so long to update chapter 5, and this is because he destroyed the bridge and his father had to conjure dark magic the last time, so I thought of the Tesserect and how it brought him and Loki back to Asgard in the Avengers movie, so I was thinking: "If it brings him back to Asgard, why not Midgard?" And then wild idea came up which I say I can't wait to write! Only, you may think it's absurd. **

**Answer time: Stephen; I do know that people usually introduce themselves with their first name. ****_However_****, teachers and mentors ****_sometimes_**** introduce themselves to parents or other people with their last names. Indicating that they are the role model, leading authority, or that word that means something to do with "being the older person to watch the younger people" and no I do not mean babysitter! (I forgot the word)**

**S.P.J.N.D, yes I know his name is Perseus **

**ST, I would bring that Archi thingy in the next chapter, if only Rick Riordan hadn't used her first! Ugh, very hard, especially when I found out he used the Lamia too. I'm trying not to use the awesome monsters he uses, (Or bosses if you want) just the normal ones such as the hellhounds, or dracae or other monsters I forgot the name of.**

**I'm a perfectionist, so I don't like this chapter that much, and yes, I will be hard on myself.**

**Oh, I also love long reviews, just saying**

**Happy Valentines day! I love you all 3**

**Thanks and review!**

**Next Chapter: When lightning strikes**


	7. Chapter 7: Sparks that Fly

**CHAPTER 7: SPARKS THAT FLY**

**MIDTOWN SCIENCE HIGH SCHOOL**

"How the hell were you able to pull that off?" Peter demanded.

Percy was feeling pretty good of himself at the moment. He smiled and said, "Luck of the shot?"

"Luck my ass!" Peter snorted. "Are you sure your no player from Goode?"

"Believe me. If I even played one game during the season, you guys would have won every single game."

Still, Percy could say he impressed himself. He remembered his first days at camp; Luke was showing him around at the time, trying to find his godly parent. He remembered the first time he held a bow and arrow in his hands. He could still remember Luke's laugh as he said, "If the goal were to hit everything _but _the bull's-eye, you'd be tough to beat."

Percy had super bad aim. The only time he was able to even steady the bow was when he shot Geryon, the monster with three hearts during the time of the Labyrinth. He hoped that shot was made with the help of Artemis and Apollo. Unfortunately, Hera helped him with that..

But then again, he was feeling good about himself. The shot should have been impossible, but he was lucky. He wondered what would happened if he missed.

It would probably follow with Flash trying to beat him in basketball too.

Peter punched his arm. "Well I guess its best then. Besides, you totally showed him!"

Percy shrugged, "I guess. I'm more worried about what will happen when Annabeth finds out."

Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "Why? Dude, you're awesome!"

He sighed, "Knowing her," he explained, "Well, let's just say that Annabeth is more of an 'I could take care of myself' type. It sort of reminds me to back off once in awhile 'cause she still has a life that she wants to defend, and all I could do is defend the little parts."

Peter smiled. "'Little parts'?" He echoed.

Percy's face started to turn bright red as the thought occurred to him "No man, not like that. I didn't mean… what I meant was –" He started to say, but the laugh bubbling in his new friend's throat was very much noticeable. "Dude, _shut. Up._"

He stopped. The only trace of it left was a smile playing on Peter's face and the eyes telling Percy "clueless" printed all over him as a message.

"Let's not talk about my love life. You know that's a personal thing for a guy."

"So why do you keep intruding on _my _love life with Gwen?" The two stopped at the end of the hallway, with Peter leaning against the lockers, crossing his arms across his chest.

Percy rolled his eyes dramatically. "Because you don't _love _her, you _like _her. Love comes after you too start to really get to know each other. So, if your parents start to meddle, well you might as well start off with me."

Peter bowed his head to his chest. "I don't really have parents." He explained.

"Oh." Percy said, backing a foot away. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Most people would say 'sorry for your loss' or just plain 'sorry'. Only problem is, he wasn't sure if Peter lost his parents or if they just split. But it didn't matter. He knew the feeling of loss, and he knew that words of pity wouldn't help in the slightest. It would either have no affect or make the person feel worse. But all this was in Percy's own personal experience.

"What, no other words?" Peter asked. "Just 'oh'?"

Percy went and leaned against the lockers next to him, doing the same position, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't think I could say anything." He said. "I mean, I actually _lost_ a lot of friends these past few weeks. I'm not sure how to compare that to a parent. Besides, you look like you're past that stage of heavy thinking. Right?"

Percy could have compared the loss of Peter's parents with his own. When he was twelve, his mother was taken to the _underworld_. And he had a father he never met who was said to be'lost at sea'. But in the end, he found both of them, and they were safe.

Peter laughed. "Yeah, your right. Just, usually the people I told this too feel bad for me. Sort of a new light to figure out that someone doesn't really take my feelings into consideration." He flinched. "Wait that sounded really bad. What I meant was: you get it." He smiled. "Besides, my Aunt May and Uncle Ben are all I need for parents."

"Alright next topic: So, I'm guessing that guy was Flash, right?" Percy asked. "I mean, he looks like your number one fan at the moment."

Peter sighed, "Flash and I never got along well. I got the better grades, and he decided that I should be the one picked on. I mean, most of his classmates get higher grades than him, but I guess he just targeted me because I'm more… intelligent."

"Really? I get picked on because I'm 'stupid'."

"Well I guess we both have something in common. We are both stupid guys who like to stand up to the jock, eh?"

"Yeah sure."

Together the two made it back to the yearbook room to pick up a few supplies. Then they went to another room where it was larger, with long black desks on each step, leading the back side of the room.

"So…" Peter started, taking down a few things from a high shelf. "How long were you and Annabeth dating?"

"Few weeks," He answered. "But in truth, it feels like for months."

"Ah, young love." He joked.

"And that's another reason why you should ask Gwen out."

Peter walked toward him, flipping a pen up and down his hand. "You see that's why I like you." He said. "You always come up with the most stupid things to say."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"As you should."

Peter explained the next project the two of them would be doing, which would be sorting the strange liquids inside the bottles. Luckily, most of the liquids had different colors inside them, and Percy was to just set them aside and let Peter put them away.

There were a lot, and some of the words that were taped onto the small bottles flew up at him as he tried to read it once in awhile.

He took one out that looked like clear water and then set it next to the others. He took out the same clear bottle and set it down, only to have Peter stop him suddenly.

"What, what?" Percy asked quickly.

Peter shook his head, "You don't want to mix up sulfuric acid and hydrochloric acid in the same bin." He said.

Percy looked at it closely. "They look the same."

Peter started to study the small bottle closely as he continued saying. "Well sulfuric acid is a highly corrosive strong mineral acid with a long molecular formula. It's a diprotic acid and shows different properties depending on its concentration. Hydrochloric acid is a clear, colorless solution of hydrogen chloride in water. It is a highly corrosive, strong mineral acid with many industrial uses. It's also naturally a–"

"Whoa, wait. Stop." Percy held up his hand, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Geez, I just said they look the same. You didn't have to tell me the difference."

"Sorry," Peter said. "Bad habit."

"Well luckily for you. Most people would have dropped dead on your first sentence. I, had Annabeth talking to me like that since we were twelve."

"And you're still standing. Impressive."

**THE HELICARRIER**

Fury stood in the center of the flying Helicarrier. All the screens encircled him as more monitors spread out before him, and people in dark uniforms scurried from one place to another, while others sat down and worked on modifications.

Flying high, he was only able to catch the glimpse of the city below them, but clouds obscured the view into dark and gray.

The minuet the unknown storm hit them, the lights around Fury's monitors started to flicker rapidly. Lightning came and went, and it took a lot of the strength of the hellicarrier to dodge them and the shift of the strong winds.

Thunder rumbled across the sky, but no rain dared to drop from it.

Fury made orders out to the workers, who started running back and forth across the floor, yelling out other orders, checking for any damage reports.

The lights died for a brief second before coming back to life. Unfortunately, the Hellicarrier still had some maintenance that should have been dealt with.

"Agent Hill!" Fury barked. Immediately a slim brunet woman appeared in front of him.

"Sir?" She yelled through the noise.

"Find out where the storm is centered." He commanded. "It seems that our friend has finally showed up."

"Yes, sir!"

A few seconds later, after a quick bark of orders and replies, Agent Hill returned. "The source is coming from a local park in New York."

"Good, send Barton to pick him up."

"Sir!" she turned on her heel but before taking a step down the stairs that lead to the circle of monitors where Fury stood, he called her back.

"Also, activate any camera's that surrounded that park. I want to know who Thor entrusted the Tesseract too."

Hill furrowed her eyebrows. "But sir," She started. "I thought the reason why Thor gave it to someone else was to protect it from us using it again, or letting it get into the wrong hands if we were able to obtain it."

"I just want to know whom or what he gave it too and make sure that it _is _in good hands."

"But sir—"

"Do not question my orders now, Agent Hill." He growled. "I do not like being kept in the dark."

**SOMEWHERE IN NEWYORK**

Thalia knocked an arrow on her bow string, which she took everywhere she went. She looked through the leaves again, for a peek and then watched as Thor came and pointed the hammer in her direction.

"Come out." He demanded. "I could sense you. I know you are there."

On cue, Thalia sprung out of the bush. She tumbled around and landed on one knee, her arm already flexed back with the arrow, taking aim.

"Who are you?" She asked. _Bad question_, she thought. Even though Thalia already knew the name of the man standing in front of her, it was always the first question that would pop up in anyone's mind.

Thor's grip on his hammer wavered. The shock on his face was quickly covered by the look of confidence and curiosity.

"My name is Thor." He answered in his deep voice. "But, I think you already knew that." He looked closely at Thalia again, and then the faint circle of light around her head. "A hunter of Artemis I see."

This time, Thalia's hand quivered. She drew back on the arrow again. "How do you know that?"

He dodged her question. "What happened to that Zia Nightshade? I thought she was the right hand in command of Artemis' little troupe."

_Troupe?_ Thalia thought angrily. _Who in Hades does this guy think he is?_

"Zoe died last winter. But that has nothing to do with the same question:" She called back. "Who are _you_?"

Thor's eyebrows narrowed. "I just said–"

"_What_ are you?"

Thor put his hammer down to his side, seeing no threat within Thalia. "I see. Your Lady must not have told you."

"Told me what?"

He smirked, and then turned away from her. He started to spin the hammer around viciously, and Thalia could feel the winds starting to pick up. Her hair whipped across her face, and the leaves once again started to smack against her face. She started to lose control of her bow as the winds started to push it aside. She prayed to Artemis for her next move, and then her father, just for good measure.

She steadied the bow as much as she can, took aim and then drew back her arm all the way. The minuet Thor's feet started to leave the ground was when the arrow sailed through the sky. She wasn't exactly aiming at Thor's face, but since she was now a great archer, she was able to calculate the winds speed and then put it a few meters away from her original target.

The wind blew the arrow in a spinning clone around him, and then finally got his attention as it whipped across his face.

The wind died down, the leaves dropped to the ground like rocks as a steady breeze lifted them up again and blew them away.

Thalia knocked another arrow in place, drawing back. "I'm not finished with you." She said steadily. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, her back arching for the strain of keeping the arrow pulled back. "Who was that girl?" she started to ask. "What was that glowing thing? How do you know about the gods?" She hesitated as a thought crossed her mind. "Are you a child of Zeus?"

Thor laughed. _Loud_. He was amused with the idea of being a child of one of the Big three. Thalia stood, confused at his reaction. When he finished, he pointed the hammer at her again, and she could swear that she felt some sort of force about to push her off her feet and fling her across New York. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, child." He warned.

Thalia let another arrow fly, this time, closer to his face that it could cut some of his long hair. Within seconds, another was in placed on the string. "Believe me; _you_ have no idea who _you're_ messing with."

But Thalia had her doubts. The man could _fly_. She just saw him hover a foot off the ground before she shot her first arrow. Could she really take someone who had that power? Everything seemed to be controlled for him. He could control _lightning_, and that was what she seemed to notice first. It wasn't lightning coming from Zeus' power, but as if the lightning was creating itself for Thor.

"You are a huntress." He said, "You never had a match with me before."

"Having a battle wasn't really the first thing that came to mind when I first saw you."

Above him, the lightning cracked and she cringed. She was never one to be afraid of it, saying she did control some. But it made the hairs on her back spike up and a cold chill ran up her spine, like someone ran ice up and down.

"Put your weapon down and we could talk like—" He stopped to think of a word, "—civilized people." He finished.

Thalia mentally nodded with her eyebrows going up. _Did he just say _civilized_?_ She thought. "Yeah, sure," She answered sarcastically. "Guy in a red cape comes flashing in the middle of a random park in New York, comes asking if we could be _civilized_. I'm not the one holding a hammer or bringing glowing things down to Earth."

"The way your kind responds that way." Thor said. "I don't understand why you can't answer properly."

"You control lightning," Thalia stated, "And the—" Another thought occurred to her. Her father sent her to the camp because he said something about the 'winds picking up'. "The air!" She gasped. "My father knew of your coming somehow."

This time, Thor's eyes grew wide as he took a closer look at her. _Really_ looked at her. As if he saw her differently. "Your father?"

Thalia set the bow down in front her, though it was still drawn. "I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."

He shook his head. "A demi-god child born from Zeus? That's impossible. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, they all took their oaths in the last large war."

"The oath no longer stands because of the war a few weeks ago."

"What does the _chitauri _war have to do with the oath breaking?"

"Look whose clueless now." Thalia's arm started to burn from the strain of holding the bow pointing at Thor, she set it down for a quick respite, though her guard was up, because she had a feeling something was going to go bad. "Kronos awakened again, and there was a battle between the Titans and demi-gods and the gods themselves, with the remainder of what was left of the demi-gods who stayed with the camp."

"Then The Great Prophecy that I heard about, it—"

"Came and went." She interrupted. "How do you know about so much of us if you're no child of the Greeks?"

Instead of answering her again, Thor shook his head and smiled. "It is just like you children." He stressed. "You have your wars against each other all the time. So… predictable. I'm betting the next one won't be as pleasant."

It was then that Thalia's patience finally snapped. Though she was surprised she even had some left. Angrily she lifted the bow again, ignoring the aching protests of her muscles. She could _not _let someone just talk about her family like that. "Enough of your games, Thor!" She yelled. "Answer my questions or else—"

"Or else what?" He pressed on. "Child of Zeus or not, you have never had a match with me before, child."

Thalia's next move was actually unplanned for. Being ADHD, she had a tendency to act without thinking most of the time, and even if she was thinking it, her emotions would have just exploded around her, and that was what happened. Keeping all of her anger inside, she was able to burst out, creating lightning above her and striking Thor straight on target.

Of course he looked up as the electricity started to surround a dark cloud like various ropes, cut and spiked around, and his instinct would have been to roll away, since it seemed he was trained to fight, but instead, he just looked up and a great white blast surrounded him.

Thalia covered her eyes from the light, and when she looked back, there was smoke everywhere, surrounding a black blast mark that burnt the grass. Thor was nowhere to be found.

_Did I just—? _She started to think, _Did I seriously just-?_

Her hair flew in front of her face as a gush of wind blew it from behind. She turned to find him, floating down onto the ground with the hammer in his hand and spinning it viciously.

"Impressive, daughter of Zeus." He called, "But you're going up against beings you never fought before." He held up his hammer high for her to see. "Behold the weapon your father nearly fell upon." He lunged toward her.

Now Thalia didn't think rolling away or even shooting at him would do any good. Archery was good for long ranged combat but not good enough when a man with a hammer came crashing toward her.

She threw the weapons away from her, and then she reached to her side where she kept a mace canister clipped on her belt and brought it out and held it with her hand. She then taped her bracelet and it expanded into a large shield, as she felt leather encircle her arm and firmly tighten around. She bent on one knee and raised the shield over her head, praying that it would still be able to hold.

The minuet the impact of the hammer crashed down upon her arm, Thalia felt like someone bulldozed over it. Her feet sunk into the dark earth; almost painfully as her ankles were pushed against so hard, she was worried she broke the two of them.

Ignoring the white hot pain, she brought up her hand with the mace canister and started to quickly take it apart with her hand as it expanded into a large bronze spear. The tip started to spark electricity from the power of her lightning.

Thor, who was still on top of her with the hammer still ringing against the shield, noticed the point end of her spear as she thrust it toward his midpoint, and sent him flying a few feet back.

She stood up on shaky legs, which felt like jelly and the only thing holding her up was the dirt, which rose high above her ankles from the impact.

As she struggled getting out of the dirt, Thor laid a few feet away, shaking his head from the sudden blast that hit him.

When he saw the shield expand in front of the girl, he had the distant memory of meeting his friend, Steve Rodgers, and the way he used his shield to deflect his hammer, which sent him flying, but then the image of her shield was not the comforting colors of red, white and blue. It was the picture of the horrid monster they called 'Medusa', and it made him cringe as he brought it down upon the shield, but more satisfying, knowing that he could hit such a hideous beast.

Her arm dropped to her side, weak and hurting. She thought she dislocated her shoulder. She gripped her spear more tightly as her muscles screamed in pain. Thalia crouched low, waiting for another attack as she watched Thor sit up, shake his head with a smile, and slowly get to his feet.

"You're power is not as strong as your fathers," he said, shaking off loose dirt from his cape. "But it's amazing that you were able to bring me down with one blow. Much less survive my attack."

Thalia managed her own small smile, though it was forced and pained. "I aim to please." Her entire body hurt from his hammer. And it was only _one _hit! He got up so easily, and she was leaning against her weapon like an old man with a cane.

Also, Thalia was never able to control lightning straight from the sky. Usually, she had to have some sort of weapon to channel her power, such as her spear or the hunting knives she either kept sheathed on her combat boots or belt. However she was able to do it though, the power strain was catching up to her, because it took _a lot _of her energy.

She heard something behind the wind. A deep thudding sound that mixed in with the sounds around her, and the thumping of her wild heart, beating against her ears from adrenaline.

She searched for the sound, looking around and behind her.

The winds started to blow around, but it was more hot air with a hint of gasoline mixed with it.

Thor turned right where the noise was, as he could see the faint outline of the machines the humans called jets. It was invisible, but the intense heat radiating off of it was noticeable to his eyes.

It was still a few yards away, but the pressure it was making on the two of them proved that the Hellicarrier was not as far.

He looked at his rival's young daughter. Thor could see the confusion in her eyes as she searched for the source of the strange noise, and it almost surprised him that she could sense it too.

He knew that SHIELD would find him right when he landed on Midgard, but he would always be amazed with how fast Director Fury would soon figure things out and find him.

He looked at Thalia and called to her in his deep voice, almost humorously saying, "It was fun sparring with you, but I believe you should go and hide now."

She blinked once, and then twice before finally absorbing his words. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as the flying jet suddenly became visible, showing a dark black thing coming towards them at a slow pace.

"They cannot see you," Thor explained, "Well not yet."

Thalia felt like slamming him with her spear and then making a run for it. She didn't like leaving a battle half finished, not when she just found another person like her who could control lightning and the wind. She wanted answers badly, and she wanted to hit someone just so she could get the anger of Thor insulting her and her family out of her system. She glared at him, giving him a warning. She had no idea if he could be trusted, and saying that he had a welcoming escort, didn't really help get on her better side.

Thalia had no idea if he could keep the secret of the two meeting, and she was about to sprout some other threat when he explained to her. "I knew your kind long before you were born, child."

She wanted to zap him just for calling her a child again.

"And in honor of our agreement of truce I made with your father long ago, I shall not tell anyone of your existence." He continued.

"What agreement?" She yelled. The jet was getting closer and closer by the second.

Thor said, "Ask your mentor… Chiron, was it not?"

Thalia had no choice but to jump into the bushes she hid from earlier, and crouch low before the plane was finally in full sight.

She peeked through the leaves again, watching as the black machines landed gracefully down on the ground, making small circles onto the ground from the wind as it touched the grass.

The backside opened, to reveal a man with light brown hair and lean muscles, carrying a quiver full of arrows on his back. He went down the ramp that the plane produced and surveyed his surroundings.

"Nice entrance!" He yelled. "But why don't you try the less extravagant side this time."

Thalia looked around. She and Thor did create a large mess. There was the black mark when Thor appeared, and then the blast mark that she created to blow him off his feet.

Some of the ground left marks to where Thor slid, deeply into the ground when he was flown across, and then two small holes that represented the place where her feet were stuck into, and it seemed to sink to a lower level, almost like a small crater.

"It's good to see you too, old friend." Thor said, clasping the man's arm.

He made one last look around the park, his eyes falling towards Thalia and giving a slight nod before disappearing inside the jet.

The man looked around at the mess, and then saw something from the corner of his eye. He walked over and picked up the arrow that Thalia had used to stop Thor from leaving.

She held her breath as the man's eyes wandered around and then he shrugged, putting the arrow into his own quiver, which stood out for all his arrows were black, while hers was a light brown with red feather tips.

She waited as the jet left, and all that was in Thalia's mind was: What in Hades just happened?

**MIDTOWN SCIENCE HIGHSCHOOL**

"Have you seen Annabeth?" Gwen asked, running into the room where Percy and Peter were working at.

Percy, being the boyfriend, immediately sprung up from his work and walked over to her. "No, what happened?"

Gwen started to pace back and forth, with a clip board she clung to tightly. Peter was sitting on one of the desks, "pretending" to be interested in last year's assignment papers, though his eyes continued to wander up to Gwen.

"Well we heard about the little drama that occurred after we left the gym." She explained, "And then Annabeth went all crazy like, putting you and the word stupid in the same sentence about a dozen times."

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Wow, word travels fast."

"Yeah it does." Gwen answered. "You should see it during school hours. Anyway, she went looking for you, and also to warn you, she put 'murder' in one of those sentences too."

Stomping was heard from the halls.

Gwen sighed, giving the look of pity to Percy. "And the drama continues." She stepped away, revealing the face of a very furious looking Annabeth, with her wild blond hair and storm gray eyes, which lit on fire.

"Jackson," She half growled. "Care to explain to me what happened?"

In truth, Percy could see no fault in what he had done, so he just shrugged saying, "I don't see the problem, Annabeth. I just shot some hoops."

"Yeah, but across the gym floor?" She burst out. "I knew asking you to volunteer here was a mistake, but I was willingly hoping that something like this wouldn't happen!"

"If you knew that something like this would happen, then why at all?"

"Percy, I didn't want you to show off in order to prove that your worthy of me."

"You know me too well to know that I would do anything for you." His voice softened.

"But I could take care of myself, you know this. "I know it's rude, and very selfish of me, but I hoped you would come with me to this school, just so Flash could back off."

There was talking down the hall, Percy saw a few girls holding sprays and sponges in their hands, giggling and whispering by the door.

Annabeth turned to the source of the noise, she sighed. "Great, more rumors." He mumbled. "I have to go, Percy. But we _will_ continue this." She was able to crack a small grin from her mouth, even though it seemed she tried to hide it. She walked away from the three of them, toward the laughing girls. She scowled at them and the two scurried away, with Annabeth following close behind

"Uh-oh." Peter said from behind the stacks of paper, he had a strange smile on his face.

"I'm guessing this is your first fight as a couple." Gwen stated.

Percy pulled the back of his head lightly. It wasn't like Annabeth to get mad at the small parts. Something must have happened that she just had to get riled up and blame it on the basketball incident. Or maybe she was doing that thing that girlfriends do, such as get so mad at their boyfriends, but secretly be proud of them inside. Maybe that was what the smile was at the end. Then again, Percy wasn't really sure.

"We got into fights _before_ we were a couple." He answered.

"Then you guys have some serious issues." Gwen said. "Cute, but serious."

Percy shrugged.

He excused himself from the room, wanting to escape the awkward tension that was building between the two of his new friends.

He went straight to the bathroom.

It was newly furnished, with the floors shining like crazy. He wasn't going to go to all the details of the bathroom however; it looked like every public bathroom around the city.

Instead he went to the sink and leaned against it. He suddenly felt very hot, and started to use the water to rub his neck and arms. Percy shook his hair from his face, and then looked at his reflection.

It was a noise that caught his attention. He turned around suddenly, looking around the bathroom, scanning. The noise came again, and sounded like a clank. He turned toward the toilets, and then he heard the noise again.

"Percy." A voice said.

Percy turned toward it, his hand already going to his pocket where he kept Riptide. He saw the form of Chiron in front of him, through almost like a reflection.

"Chiron!"He gasped removing his hand from his pocket.

Usually if Percy or any other camper contacted their camp director, it was either because he was being informed of something or it was a dangerous situation. But if Chiron contacted the camper, it meant something worse.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Not from here." Chiron said, looking at his surroundings at first confused to where he was standing. "You and Annabeth have to come back as soon as you can. Thalia returned from her walk—"

"She went walking?"

"—She came back with some disturbing information I think I must share with you."

Noises came from outside the hallway, Percy glanced at the door, and then back at Chiron. But he was already gone.

* * *

**Yes, I deleted this chapter. Only because EVERYONE was telling me about Zoe's name. I thought I would let it slide, but...**

**(Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So… uh… Whoa! I noticed that the last chapter was only half a success. I know I'm hard on myself, but I didn't expect some of you guys to NOT like me putting Peter Parker in the story.**

**I would just like to say, he's only a supporting character. He's probably going to be mentioned here and there, and this chapter is only the leading effects of the last chapter, so I'm slowly getting out of his story. The title is called "Percy Jackson and the Avengers" not, "Percy Jackson and the Avengers plus spider-man, plus wolverine or etc." I only added him because I sort of need him for the ending, and I also may be adding one character in particular, which is also a famous cross over with Percy. That will only appear in the last chapter however.**

**I also know that I probably didn't portray the characters as well as I could in this chapter, probably with the small fight with Percy and Annabeth. I wasn't really having good idea's at the time but I will try making it better or continuing normally.**

**This chapter was originally suppose to be a fight scene with Thor and Thalia, problem is, most author's don't just get to the point, so I had to add a few extra stories too, which is why I went back to Peter and Percy, and maybe even a little of the Avengers. I need the chapters lengthy and stuff.**

**Oh and when Thor is explaining his fight with Zeus. I did some research, and those of you who did read the comics or stories of how the two met, well I changed it just a bit.**

**Ooh, and you may have noticed the mysterious character I put in to take care of the Tesseract. I'm pretty proud of her, and her mysteriousness is probably eating you up when you read this chapter. She is ****_my _****character, not someone from a random story or movie. I like her, and I wanted to try something out.**

**I hope this story made up for the last chapter. Again, sorry for adding Peter Parker. But I didn't really add Spider-man, did I? Unless you forgot, this chapter was called "Before the Spider". Spider-man doesn't really exist yet does he? So I don't know why some of you guys were upset about Peter. I mean, some of you didn't even know who he really was! You thought he was some random kid being nice to Percy, so I guess I didn't really do anything wrong.**

**Anyway, review, and I like your lengthy ones, just saying.**

**Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: History and stalkers - **Maybe


	8. Chapter 8: An unsolved mystery

**CHAPTER 8: An unsolved mystery**

**MIDTOWN SCIENCE HIGH SCHOOL**

Percy burst out of the bathroom, knocking into his less than favorite person, Flash. He was determined to find Annabeth, if it involved Thalia; he knew that she would want to know immediately. Bumping into Flash and his friends was going to slow him down.

"Hey, Perky." He smiled.

Percy had to roll his eyes. It was again with the nick names.

Flash's blouse was full of sweat from the front. Percy could smell it from the distance he was standing across from him. He probably just came back from the practice.

"I'm in a rush." Percy said, trying to get around.

"Hey, wait a moment." Flash put out his hand to stop him. "I still have unfinished business with you."

Irritated, Percy sighed loudly. Angrily, with the blood pumping in his ears, he said, "If this is about the shot, it was luck. I'm not a player, and no, I won't try shooting hoops if you're trying to get with Annabeth. And if this is even about Annabeth, let me tell you something: Guys who steal other guys girlfriends are just low. I mean, _way_ low. Try, I don't know, to _actually look _for a girlfriend? I mean, judging with the way you act, you get any girl who would say yes to those 'charms', but I doubt they last long for you."

Flash had his mouth open, and so did his friends. He was in complete shock, by the time he was able to recover, he started to say, "You little—"

"I'm not saying she's good for you." Percy continued. He was on a roll and he wasn't going to stop. "Hell, I doubt she's good for me, but I'm willing to try and see where it goes, rather than dump her when I get too bored of her or find another girl." He looked down at the fist Flash made. "Don't hit me. You won't like where that fist will end up."

He turned to leave, only to find that Annabeth was standing at the end of the hall with a large smile on her face. Percy's blood calmed when he saw her, and he found himself turning red with embarrassment. Though he wasn't calm enough yet. Adrenalin was still pumping through his veins at an almost normal pace. One of Flash's friends said something, and then Flash said something to Percy. A rough hand was placed on his shoulder, non to gently and was half forcing Percy to turn toward the person.

It was out of pure reflex, with everything his body still jumping after the message from Chiron, Percy reacted. His hands found the lean muscular arm, and then he twisted it. In a second, Percy had Flash's arm pinned behind him, and he yelped out in either pain or surprise.

He then pushed him toward the lockers, jumping up and down from the balls of his feet. Figuring that Flash would still be dazed, Percy made his way toward Annabeth in a few strides.

"Wow," She started to stammer, "I mean wow. That was the sweetest thing anyone said about me."

"Yeah, sorry about everything else that happened today."

"I wasn't that angry," She laughed.

"Well you sure as hell made a good pretense then."

She laughed again, and then looked back at Flash. She took Percy's arm, "Come on. I don't want you to get killed yet."

She started to steer him away, but he stopped her, his face serious. "Chiron contacted me, Annabeth."

Immediately the light that was covered in her eyes faded. Percy felt like an idiot for bringing it up so quickly. But he only got into the small fight to find her and tell her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He started to quickly explain everything that Chiron told him.

"We have to go, now." She said. "I'll have to find Gwen."

"She's helping Peter in the class I was working in." He said and then led her toward the class.

It took a mere half a minute to find the class. Gwen was sitting by the boxes sorting out chemicals and placing them on the shelves in the far corner.

Peter was walking back and forth from the room, holding boxes of papers and probably glass materials.

Gwen smiled when she saw Annabeth.

"Hey, Gwen?" Annabeth asked. "Percy and I have to go somewhere. Emergency call."

"Oh yeah, no problem." She said, "You two go ahead. I'll give the job to Mandy for today. I'll see you next week, right?"

"Yeah, no doubt."

Peter stopped and put down the box and waited as Percy approached him quickly. "Hey sorry, man." Percy said, "I'm sure you could work things around here anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Peter said, "I don't really think the teachers would be really happy if you accidently put the wrong solutions in the wrong bins. More work for them." He joked.

Percy laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll come by next week, maybe, to help out." He took out his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Parker."

Peter took the hand gratefully, and then the two did the slap on the back hand shake guys usually do in friendship.

"You too, Jackson." He replied. "See you next time."

He started walking away, turning toward him. "Oh, and good luck."

**STARK TOWER**

"He got him." Natasha said, putting her phone back into her back pocket.

Steve looked up from where he was standing.

Most of the time, he stood by the windows, just taking a good look of New York. Sometimes his head played tricks on him, and he was able to picture how it was back then, and how things seemed much more simple and yet more difficult. He still had trouble comprehending that he was standing in the New York he stood on almost 70 years ago. He also looked out just to study the shapes and sizes of buildings down below, or high above him.

There was the OsCorp Industries a few miles off from Stark tower, but then again, up there it seemed a few feet. Steve just observed the way lights danced off from the side of it, creating patters and names and even pictures of the head scientists, which he was able to catch as Norman Osborn.

"Got who?" He asked, looking at Natasha.

Tony was lying on the couch with a cold cloth plastered to his face, where Pepper left it. He was slowly sobering up. _Slowly_.

"Temperamental guy." He answered Steve. "The one with the crazy brother? You know, he comes in, strolling around in a cape with a hammer?"

"He means Thor." Natasha said, walking up to Steve and looking through the glass windows with him. "Barton just picked him up in one of the parks."

Steve quirked up a smile, "A park?"

She shrugged. "Seems like gods like having the dramatic side in things. He could have come up somewhere in Millennium Park for all he cares."

"Or he just couldn't control his landing." Tony suggested. He got up, letting the cloth drop to the floor. His upper body swayed for a moment, and his eyes blinked once or twice, trying to get the ground to stop spinning. He groaned. "Love alcohol, hate the major side effects."

Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled at Steve. "You should have seen him when he didn't know who I really was."

Steve looked at her. He always enjoyed her company. And the reason was not because she was the only woman on their "superhero" team. She brought him the clarity and realization that there were indeed other women besides one's who would kill you in less than four seconds.

Yet there was another reason. Steve sometimes looked at her and felt a sense of familiarity. Her smile, her hair, her eyes even. But he never said anything, because speaking out of turn would result in extreme awkwardness if she denied it.

And it also scared him. Sometimes Natasha reminded him of Peggy, only more on the extreme side than that of a fun lady to tell his heart out.

"Do you want to know the irony about that though?" Stark asked from across the room, wobbling toward the back of the bar, where he took a glass and started to fill it with water.

It took Steve out of his trance as he stared after him.

"What?" He sounded confused.

Tony took a long drink before setting the glass down and then starring at them through dizzy eyes. "Before I knew Romanov, she was actually, how do I say this… nice-ish?"

"Before he really knew who I was, he googled my alias name when he practically ordered me into the fighting ring with… what was his name? Oh, Happy Hogan I think."

Tony scoffed, walking toward the elevator. "Well you two dilly-dally as long as you want up here." He said. "I'm going to do some research on what's left of the work that blew up in San Diego."

Natasha raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the elevator, and then watched as it closed and he slumped to the ground.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now." She said to him and walking toward the couch and opening a laptop that sat on the coffee table.

Steve looked out the window again. The sun was starting to set in the horizon, setting various colors reflecting off the city skyscrapers.

Strangely the day went faster than he had thought, and the day was full of surprises. First was with the discovery of Percy Jackson and his interrogation with the Lamia, which seemed like weeks happened ago when it only happen the past three or four days. Next was the mysterious disappearance of all evidence. The next was with the sudden surprise of the blown up factory from San Diego and Stark getting drunk over. After that, Thor appeared.

But the only thing that he had on his mind was Peggy.

Once again, he tried calling her, and once again he failed.

He stood outside her little house, and watched as the young Filipino girl came in and out, every single day. Sometimes he caught her starring out the window, and it half worried Steve when he thought the girl would phone him in as a stalker.

He talked to Peggy's neighbors sometimes, whenever they passed one another. One said that "The little old lady only comes every winter or summer break". She moves back and forth from England to the States every so often, that sometimes it's as if she lives there all year long.

"Rogers." Natasha called him from his trance.

Steve turned toward her. "Yes?"

"You haven't been paying attention to anything I just said, were you?" She raised her eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He shrugged. He read through the files that Natasha Romanov tends to interrogate people through simple minded questions. He wasn't ready to share anything yet. Not when the two were only getting to know one another.

"Why don't you just repeat what you said to me earlier," He said instead.

She looked at him for five long seconds, before her eyes dropped back down onto the screen. "Barton's on his way here." She said. "He dropped off the jet at HQ and is bringing back our Asgardian friend back at the tower tomorrow morning."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because HQ is somewhere miles or maybe even countries away somewhere up in the sky. It may take awhile."

Steve's eyebrows narrowed. "I have a feeling that wasn't what you said to me."

Natasha sighed. "No, that was what I was about to tell you. What I told you was just a simple fun fact about Percy Jackson."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"His birth certificate says his full name is Perseus Jackson."

Steve nodded, "Is that it?"

"Actually it's amusing to think once you put your mind into it."

He continued staring, waiting for a response. "I'm sorry, but I'm not following."

"The weapons Stark was looking at were Greek weapons and technology. On the same day were interrogating this boy. His name is Perseus, like the Greek demi-god, son of Zeus."

"So it would be amusing if Percy was the son of the Sky god?"

She shrugged. "Once you put your mind into it."

He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. He turned his face away from her and then looked outside the windows, into the clouds where the setting sun started to grow lower and lower. She looked at him more closely.

_He's thinking about her again,_ she thought, _Peggy._

"Rogers." Natasha started.

His face whipped back toward her.

Unsure of herself, she started around the couch and sat down next to him, but at a distance. She watched his movements, the way he leaned farther away from her or the way his hands clasped more tightly around his lap.

"I have to tell you something." She said.

It was unlike Natasha to talk to other people. Strange even, when it considered a one on one conversation. Unless she was planning on interrogating him with her 'famine charm', and that usually considered showing her feelings, but using them against the one being interrogated.

She breathed in and then looked at him in the eyes. "I was born in Volograd, Russia. It was once known as Stalingrad. My family had some sort of importance back then, I wasn't sure until I became an assassin of why we were all captured and sent off onto an island called Madripoor."

Steve looked up at her from the mention of Madripoor. At first it was confusion, and then to pure shock. Steve remembered that during his time in World War II, he and his team were sent to Madripoor to raid supplies being sent to his enemy, Hydra. There were civilians inside the building and he and his team had to save them in order to fully demolish the island into ruins.

It was only a few explosions that started a fire and in no time the entire facility was put up in flames. He and his team worked together to get as many people off the island on time. He knew there were a few people who sadly could not make it, and it was a mission that gave him a burden.

He looked at Natasha closer. There a dozen of adults, elderly and children surrounding the island, either put up as hostages or people who once lived on it a long time ago.

But then there was one memory that seemed to have clouded his mind…

"Madripoor was destroyed back in 1941." He explained to her. "Unless they rebuilt it?"

She smiled slyly and shook her head. "No." She answered. "It never was. The facility blew up and spread some sort of toxic acid in the air, no one dared returning there."

"Then how—"

"I only remember what my surrogate father told me. It was very fuzzy and I was in a state of shock. His name was Ivan Petrovitch."

Steve said nothing at first, but he had questions bouncing around his head like various basketballs blowing in a tornado. He did remember a man named Petrovitch, but being frozen in ice, it ruined his memories by a small shot.

She waited as his eyes were blank for a second, and then color seemed to come back into them as the memory dawned onto him.

"Ivan Petrovitch." He said in a daze. "I remember that man! My team was about to leave, hoping we had all the civilians as far from the island as we can. He came up to me, and asked for my help. He explained that there was a small girl in danger, because she was still inside the burning building we were about to destroy."

"Yes, and you two would never have saved me, because I was stuck under rubble with flames licking every corner I turned."

"But the girl—you—were standing outside the doorway, no harm!"

"You weren't the only ones who saved me." Natasha continued. "This is a part that neither you nor he knew. When I was stuck inside the little room I called the cell, I was crying out for help. The flames surrounded me, and the smoke filled my nostrils. I thought I was about to die. My parents were still alive at first, shielding me from the worst of the flames and rubble flying around us. It was then that I saw him, a man with claws coming out of his knuckles. He slashed the entrance like it was cheese, and with such ease. But it made things worse. He ushered the three of us to hurry and get out. My parents forced me to the front, ushering me with words to run faster. It wasn't until a pillar fell behind me that we were separated. He couldn't do anything; the metal was way too thick for him to cut through. My father and mother yelled for me to go, and as a child, I still couldn't understand what their words meant. I didn't move, not until the man snatched me away as the roof came tumbling down in front of us, and the cries of my parents were muffled.

"My first thought when he held me were his claws, and that he might accidentally run me through with them. Surprisingly, they weren't there anymore, and he carried me in his arms, dodging left over men who guarded the area, toppling debris and the fire. You could say he was my knight in shining armor. When we found a clearing, he set me down on my feet again, and searched for an exit for me to run safely too. That's when you and Petrovitch came and found me. The man heard you as you came, and was about to leave. I begged him not too, because I was scared. I asked for his name, and he told me it was Logan. He left and I never saw him again."

Steve shook his head, bewildered. "It still doesn't answer the question, how you were there. Even as a child, you would be well into your mid-70's at least in this age."

Natasha took a deep breath. "When I entered the assassin's wing when I was a child, they trained us in a tightly manner. They injected us with something that made me age much slower than normal people. So yes, I was born in your time period, and it's been on my mind that I never thanked you for taking me away from that place."

"But it wasn't me." He said. "It was that man, Logan."

She made a small laugh, "You honestly think getting out of that building was hard? Getting to those ships were a challenge. Men posted around the area, to protect the precious supplies were still trying to kill all of us." She pulled something out of her pocket, and handed it to Steve. He looked at it curiously, only to find that it was a bullet, smashed as thin as a coin. "You saved me when you put your shield in front of me when they shot at us. When we got onto the ship, you gave me that little piece for remembrance. Afterword we had a small chat, you, me and Ivan. I'm surprised you don't remember." She sounded disappointed.

Steve looked at her in a total different fashion. He couldn't believe that at first he thought that she was somehow related to Peggy, and that there was some sort of connection, given the fact that the two _almost_ looked alike. No wonder, when he took a first glance at her on the hellicarrier, he felt a sense of familiarity, but said nothing as the two worked together. He almost felt relieved, that the thought of Natasha _not_ being Peggy or related to her was out of his mind.

"What happened to that man who saved you then?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I never saw him again after that. But I did some research, and found him working for a school that is called 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' but I think it was renamed into something called 'Jean Grey School for Higher learning'. When I went to investigate it, he looked exactly the same, as if he never aged since the day I met him."

"Does Fury know about him?"

She nodded. "A long time ago, there was an incident with these beings called 'mutants' that roamed the states. We had no choice but to check the school out, because there were camera shots that just couldn't be explained. It's over now, and the school is left alone."

It was then that Steve smiled, one large enough to reach his eyes. "Thank you." He said. "For telling me."

Natasha breathed out relief. She thought it would be difficult, saying her past to someone else, and it wasn't like her, unless she wanted to interrogate someone. Her face grew serious as she looked at Rogers for awhile. "Don't tell the other though. This is a piece of the past that I don't want them to learn about… well not yet."

"I won't tell anyone."

"'Won't tell anyone what?'" came a voice. The two jumped up, startled as they saw Banner coming inside the room, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." The two said in unison.

Again he stared at them, but then shrugged and walked over, telling them news of what he just discovered about weapons Stark found.

**CAMP HALF BLOOD**

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, come in." Chiron beckoned them inside the Big House.

It was as if there was a strange feeling inside the room they stood in. The sun had gone down, and the lights flickered on and off once in awhile. As if something unthinkable was about to happen.

That wasn't the only thing that bothered them, however. All the head councilors of the cabins sat around the Big House, waiting as Percy and Annabeth cautiously walked over to them and sat down in the corner.

They were chatting, or mumbling about what Chiron called them all for. Thalia went over and sat next to Annabeth, who looked at her questioningly at her, but she only gave the "I'll tell you soon" look.

Chiron wheeled in his chair across the floor boards, stopping any communication from occurring around the circle of councilors. He looked worried, as if he was facing another war.

When he finally spoke, it was shaky. "I am sure you are all aware of… other gods, coming into our area."

Nods and agreement circled the room.

"I have received word from Thalia, which she had a little run in with one god in particular."  
Immediately, all eyes fell on Thalia, who held her head high as she waited for the rest of the news to come.

"I have spoken to Lord Zeus about it, and we both believed you all deserved to know a little bit more of what was banned from the history books, and to be forgotten from human minds."

He took a deep breath.

"Long ago, during the Troy war, we had visitors from another world. They were known as the Asgardians, protectors of our world, which they called Midgard."

Interest bubbled within the campers.

"It was during this war, that the Greek gods had contact with them." Chiron looked at Thalia, "But before they knew they existed, an accident occurred. Thalia, had fought Thor, a once known enemy to Lord Zeus."

Everyone gasped and then looked at Thalia in both awe and fear, with praise and from Clarisse, hate.

"Thor had claimed he was accidentally transported down here, to Earth, since their world was in a whole other dimension. However, Thor didn't give the best impression on Zeus. He was... arrogant at the time. Believed himself the best, and everyone should look up to him, none giving orders to him, but that he gave it out to them. Zeus had demanded answers, and of course the response was unintelligent. Well… as unintelligent as it was back in the days. The two battled, both having equal strengths of their abilities of strength, speed and most of all, lightning.

"We never did find out, however, who won that battle. But what we do know, it did not end well enough to set up boundaries for either sides. Now disputes back then, were nothing more than simple fights. There wasn't any real damage on both sides, but more personal problems to resolve. However, things did get worse, especially on Asgard.

"There was a woman, who called herself 'Enchantress', a powerful sorceress who had normal powers of an Asgardian, but had an extra boost, if you would say. This woman had _magic_.

"She was able to use her powers to trick Hercules and bring him forward in time, where he led an attack on Norsemen, under Thor's protection. Again the gods clashed, but it was more of a fully fledged war. Demigods from the Greeks were used, monsters from Asgard were used, it was a terrible mess.

"Zeus decided to later meet with Odin, the Asgurdian's 'All father' and the two secretly created a truce, thus ending the war between them. Enchantress was banished from her home for numerous reasons: The use of dark magic, planning on overthrowing Odin, and using the Greek gods to do so.

"The truce still stands today, under circumstances that if the Asguardians bring their troubles down here, they are the ones to fix it and it the same with us."

Nobody said a word, just stared at Chiron as new information was presented to them. Percy couldn't believe the story he just heard. He never understood what Chiron meant when he said "other gods, other problems" when aliens attacked New York. He figured that there were other gods out there, but he didn't know that they were out in a whole new dimension!

"What about Hercules?" Annabeth asked. "He was obviously transported back to ancient Greece, but wouldn't that have ruined the time frame? He knew about the future."

"Yes, he once did." Chiron answered. "Odin used some sort of his own powers to erase everything Hercules did, and Zeus and the other gods manipulated the mist so the people living in that time would still believe their hero was with them all along. And there was the agreement the two made, and that was to not tell any of you, until one came into contact with the other."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "They were afraid of another war." He stated. "That's what the secrecy was about."

Chiron turned to him, his face dead serious. "Yes, and we are still recovering from ours. The irony of all this is that history was almost repeated. Another child of Zeus dared to challenge Thor."

Thalia shot to her feet. "It's not that I _wanted _to fight him." She argued. "I just wanted answers."

"So did Hercules." He answered.

"But I'm not him."

"Yes," He said, "And for good reason."

Some of the campers mumbled. To some of them, Hercules was their role model, a true hero to Olympus. For Percy, he was someone with 'dumb luck' and was just like him. To hear Chiron say that Thalia was a better person than Hercules, made them wonder if he was any sort of hero at all.

"What about Enchantress?" Percy asked. "She may have been banished, but that was on her home world. Does she live somewhere out there—" He gestured to the sky. –"Or here?"

"We don't know." Chiron answered. "All we do know is that she was banished, and that was that."

The campers were stunned by the new knowledge, and following their surprise was a complete uncomfortable silence.

Finally, it was Clarisse that spoke up and broke it. Though her words could have been worse. "So what you're saying is that this Thor guy just came down to Earth because of that mission you sent Jackson?"

The head councilors mumbled in agreement and started to glare and stare at Percy, who shrank back into the closest shadow he could find. Mentally he was kicking Clarisse. But the thought never did cross his mind. Was saving Tony Stark really worth endangering the camp, and also bringing gods that they haven't even heard before?

Chiron held up his hand to silence them. "That is a possible reason." He said. "But it wouldn't make sense, considering we have kept our part of the agreement with taking care of our own kind."

"But what about the alien war a few weeks ago?" Another camp shouted. "If Mr. Stark had godly blood in him, then why was he able to fight with Thor?"

Everyone stood opened mouth. Unfortunately, most of the campers had no idea about Tony Stark. To them, it should have been common knowledge, knowing about who their siblings or cousins were. Chiron started to wonder who actually paid attention to his lectures.

He sighed. "Tony denies his godly blood. I doubt he even knows it's there, considering if his parents ever told him. Therefore, he is not in the hands of the agreement, if his mind has no part in it."

_Well that partially makes sense_, Percy thought, but then another one struck him. _The gods keep so many secrets from us. Which one of their secrets will be the first to be our downfall?_

**PARK IN NEW YORK**

She waited for nearly fifteen minutes for this stupid god to appear in the sky. He was late, as she was use to them always being late. She sat under a tree, twirling a pencil in her hand with a notebook resting on her legs. Something made her back straightens up quickly, and she turned to see a dark haired girl walking toward the park, strolling around like it was a normal day. Though, she would have expected that of many mortals, but not of the Greek demigod with a strange and strong aura of power.

The girl's hand instinctively went toward the sword that resided behind her back. It was held by a black belt that looped around her right arm to her bottom waist, and held a black sheath of where her sword was.

It was a habit, when someone like her always carried a weapon around when something hit her like ice.

When the sky turned dark and the clouds rumbled, she ducked behind bushes, because nothing felt like the _normal_ New York weather. It almost felt… like a forced thunder.

The children on the playground were taken by their parents, but that one demigod dark hair girl stood her ground.

The girl waited and saw the entire thing through a few twigs and leaves behind the bush she hid in. Her hand already reaching.

She saw the stupid god, finally, but he had company and he left to early.

When everything died down, she went back to her tree and started to twirl the pencil again.

_Seriously, what the hell is the point with working with this guy? _She thought impatiently.

**IN THE SKY**

"I thought you were giving that thing to your keeper, or something." Barton said, glancing at the blue cube inside the clear container, sitting on Thor's lap.

"I was, but I was… preoccupied." He answered. "And you came to early."

Clint smirked. "Preoccupied?" He echoed. "Did you have a rough landing?" He remembered the way the park looked when he set down. The grass was in ruins, and it looked a mess.

"More like a rough encounter." Thor mumbled low, though considering how low his voice was, Clint had trouble understand him.

"So what are you going to do with it now?" He asked.

Thor looked up ahead of him, and then back at the exit. "Promise me these two things, my friend." He said.

Confused, Barton only nodded, but was unsure of himself. "Uh, sure." He answered.

He suddenly watched as the god unbuckled his belts around his chest, and then got up, stooping low so he wouldn't suddenly hit his head and dent the top. He held the Tesseract in one hand, his hammer with the other.

Thor stood at the exit and hit the button to open the back.

Immediately, the wind screamed inside, and the chill ran up Barton's arms as he glanced back to see what Thor was doing and looking ahead so as to not hit a very tall tree, or a building.

"What are you doing?" He yelled over the noise.

He swore, he could feel Thor's lips twitch to a smile. "Promise me," Thor yelled, "That you won't follow. I could be back here within a few minutes!"

"You said _two _things!" Clint protested.

"And don't speak of this to _anyone_ else." He then spun his hammer and then jumped out.

Barton, who worked well under pressure, hit the button next to him which sealed the door shut.

The draft went away and the wind died in his ears. All he could do was twitch his hands with what the hell he was suppose to do next.

* * *

**(Author's note: Hey again! Yes, updates... sorry. I just had a ****_REALLY REALLY_****bad last few weeks, and I usually write when I'm down, but considering it was very upsetting, this chapter would have been major depressing. I'm okay-ish now.**

**So I just confused myself a lot in the last chapter. There was suppose to be this thing that wasn't put in there and now I freaked out and tried fixing it here. Again, that character you just read is mine and I wanted to try something.**

**Uh let's see. Oh! Ha! Yeah, uh Nat's not Peggy, big shocker! And she isn't Caps kid! Major one! But then again Peggy and Cap never really... uh, you know. I did some research on Nat's background, and it seems I got Logan from X-men somewhere. In the comics, he did originally did save Nat from that island, but I'm not sure if her parents died there and I'm not positive about why Steve was there either.**

**I'm going to try speeding things up a notch, and I did notice that my story is a little slow. There's going to be action, maybe.**

**So I'm totally blank for the next chapter, and yeah, I got a few idea's, but I'm going to be open and say: I'm welcoming ****_your_**** idea's. And please, I beg you. Make them reasonable idea's. Nothing that will dramatically change the entire storyline.**

**I love you all! **

**Please Review!)**

**Next chapter: What will be, will be**


	9. Chapter 9: What will be Will be

**CHAPTER 9: WHAT WILL BE WILL BE**

**The HELLICARRIER**

"Sir, you might want to see this." Agent Hill called, walking to Fury and then pressing buttons before him.

Usually, he never had anyone touch his monitors, and he felt uncomfortable with the idea of Maria Hill casually using them when he was not available. He gave specific programs of what he was suppose to do to the others working with him.

When a screen popped out in front of him, he took in the details immediately. It was a video feed of what was going on at the park. The picture was black and white, obscured by a few leaves that blew in the way. He saw the park in the background, the swings going back and forth at random.

What he found interesting was their man, Thor, who stood in the clearing of the park. But he wasn't alone.

Curious, he watched that the person who stood in front of the god was a young girl, probably at the age of sixteen. But it confused him to see that she held a bow and arrow, knocked on the string and pointed at Thor.

Fury couldn't see the face clearly; the bow arm was covering her features.

There was an exchange of words in the beginning. And then Thor spun his hammer around, his feet half leaving the ground.

The girl let loose of the arrow, which then spun around Thor in the whirlwind, only to cause him a near damage when it whipped across his face.

He saw more words being exchanged. The girl gripped her hands together tightly.

For a moment, Fury was about to give out orders to open any camera around the area that had an audio inside their system. But before he could give it, the camera's started to blur, as white static started to cover the screen, and then the picture started to become lost. In a few seconds however, the screen went back on track.

Fury stared at the picture again.

"Sir," Hill started, "Who do you think that is?"

He shook his head, watching as the two were talking once again. "I want any speakers around the area to" – He stopped when there was a sudden flashing light that obscured the entire screen. The light was so sudden that he held up his hand instinctively and took a step back. Everyone stopped their work for that brief second to watch the picture.

When he looked back, he noticed that Thor had been blasted half way across from where he was standing, with a black burnt mark in his place.

"Did he—" Hill was about to say, "Did he just blast himself?"

When Fury's eyes roamed back to the girl, her face was still disoriented by the poor picture. He scowled and started to slide his fingers across the little control screens in front of him. Nothing he did changed the picture, he would have to talk to some people to fix them, but he was able to snap a part of the video feed and then transfer it to another screen.

He zoomed in on the girl's face, which made her features all blurred and squared. He tapped his finger on one button, and then it lined up once, and then twice.

He did all this while watching the video.

His eye seemed to deceive him when he saw the girl pull up a spear from out of nowhere, and then a strange shield that encircled her arm.

Thor pounced on her, and even though Fury was not there, he would have yelled at him to stop, because for all he knew, the girl could have been a civilian.

A civilian holding a spear and shield though.

As Thor brandished his weapon and lunged, the girl went down on one knee and blocked it, which caused him to fly back a good few feet.

Fury stood confused as he watched what was progressing. Questions formed in his head: Who was this girl? Why did Thor attack her? Why was she holding weapons of the crusades? Why? What? Who? When? How?

He scowled at himself. Another question formed: What about the Tesseract? That girl was obviously not the holder that Thor would have assigned, because as soon as he flew back, he saw the faint outline of the small jet that he sent Barton to retrieve him from.

Words exchanged, and the girl ducked behind bushes.

The screen flickered for a few minutes, causing Fury and Agent Hill to miss the last outcomes of the battle. When it straightened out, he saw the jet gone, and the girl making a run for it across the park.

The second she left, another figure popped into the screen, where it was another female, but with more features that hid her face.

She turned and then looked right into the camera. Her eyes seemed to bore down, looking straight at Fury himself, that inside it made him shudder.

She looked away and started for the shade of a tree, twirling a pencil in her hand as she did.

_Interesting_, Fury thought. He was already connecting lines by the way she reacted. He believed that he found the keeper Thor had wanted to be kept secret.

"Sir." Agent Hill said, knocking him out of his trance. "That girl who was with Thor is named Thalia Grace. She was last seen with Percy Jackson."

**THE PARK**

Thor landed on the grass with a small _thud_. He looked back toward the skyline, checking if his friend kept his word on not following him.

He made his way towards the center of the park, eyeing every single small spot that caught his eye. His hand tightened around the glass case of the Tesseract, which was hummed a faint aura of power, and shown bright blue. He looked around, and found no traces of the daughter of Zeus staying. She probably went and told her camp by now. He saw the damage, though he took no interest in it. It was nothing, compared to what he and the other Avengers damaged in New York.

There was a sudden _crack!_ And he spun around, hammer in one hand, ready to strike.

He was face to face with a sword, pointed right at his face, only a hair breath away. For a moment, his eyes had to adjust to the point and threat of the sword, and then his eyes roamed toward the blade itself, which was a long one sided sword, with a faint gold color. He made his way to the hilt, which was covered in black leather, with something dangling at the bottom part. It looked like a small charm of three stars and a crescent moon. He knew this because mortals loved putting it on their speaking devices they called _cell phones. _

"Dead." She said, with coy smile coming through her lips. She whipped it away from him, sheathing it on her back with a click. "Can't let the chance of sneaking up to a god slip, you know?"

She took a step back and observed him. "I thought you were taller."

Thor sighed. "Nagiisa." He addressed.

She nodded. "Odin_son_." She said back. She crossed her arms. "You're late." She looked behind her, where there was a lamp. She quickly pulled up her black hood over her face.

Thor raised an eyebrow at the gesture. She was wearing all black, to a black hooded vest to black trousers and boots. Her hair was technically black and nearly mid waist. She even had a black sheath of where she kept her sword. Her skin was a light yet dark color of brown, and if he could look into her eyes, he would have sworn that they were slanted and very dark brown, nearly black. Her face was rounded, he could tell that much and she was _very_ thin, but not thin enough to show _all_ angles of her bones. She could have been older than 15 or 16 years of age.

"Hey," She started defensively. "Do you really think that your friends are actually going to keep their word on not searching for that thing?" She indicated the Tesseract. "For all they know, I could have been that Jane Foster you told me about way back when."

Thor's grip on his hammer tightened.

The girl continued, "And how the hell were you able to contact me through my dreams?" She practically demanded. "It's worse I have these visions, or nightmares every so often, I don't understand why you _people_ have to barge in there too." She crossed her arms. "Not only that, you could have chosen anyone in the entire _world_ for this one job. So the question that was bugging me is: Why the hell me? You could have chosen, well I don't know, someone who _wasn't_ your enemy? Don't get me wrong, it's not every day that my headaches come from beings from a galaxy far, far away. You're father has been communicating with me for the past year or so, and you haven't even told your Avenger friends yet. Is it because of the oath you took to the Greeks?"

Thor smiled, "My father did tell me you spoke a lot for the first few months, and then over the years you became more… quiet."

She rolled her eyes. "I chatter when I'm over anxious of something." She said. "What you guys are asking me is to protect the one thing that nearly brought mankind into a war during World War II, what you're brother nearly created war with, and now a bunch of super agents who may try tracking it to control it_ use _it for an upcoming war we don't know of. Do you know how crazy that is? You're father didn't even give me a chance to say 'no', he just _ordered_ me. Like I'm in his field of being ordered about. You guys may have found out my secret, and I don't know how, but even if you told them, it would have made no difference. They're already hunting me. Hunting _us_. We're just lucky their kids aren't searching. So don't say I owe you. I'm doing this because of my family. _You_ will _owe_ me, not the other way around. If anything comes out of this, I may ask a favor for you to balance it all out."

"My father did tell me you would say this." He said. "That is why I give a message from him: He understands your struggle of lacking family, so he has said that any favor you ask of us will be granted."

The girl took in a sucked in her breath, and then pursed her lips. She was expecting a comeback, even had an entire speech to back her up. Partially she was relived. She hated yelling at people, and made her feel bad to make statements or asking of anything. She dipped her head and then mumbled, "Thank you."

Thor nodded, and then took up the tesseract in one hand. He looked at it for a moment before giving her the other end. "Do you understand the responsibility that comes with this?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think I mentioned something about it nearly creating war in my speech."

"You ask why we contacted you, out of all people." He said, "It is because of your name sake. As dark and alone you may be, you always find a way to get through it. You're a leader and responsible, and you're able to adapt faster than other people on this planet. It is also because the people we trust and the people we call enemies, you are the only outsider that is neutral in this cause. _That _is why we chose you, Nagiisa. Enemy's from your side and now mine will be after you, including the SHIELD operation if you're that unfortunate."

She took up the cube, which was heavier than she thought and then bent down on one knee to place it in the bag she brought. She heard crunching of papers, and she gritted her teeth to later find out what she just destroyed. She put it over her shoulder, so as to not disturb the sword on her back. "Don't worry." She said, looking at the god. "I'm a natural at hiding." She gave him a quick smile of goodbye, walking away from him.

She didn't look back.

**STARK TOWER**

_He was in layers of covers on a big bed, his body warm. The dim glow of a lamp sat on his night stand beside him. He was reading a book, something he found in the book store, but he couldn't remember the title. He was about to turn around to check when his door rattled open._

_Out of pure childhood reflex, he closed the book and tried putting it under his pillow, only if the lamp wasn't so far away and his hands were working two different ways. _

_He was splayed against the covers of the bed, one hand reaching out to the lamp, the other clutching the book._

_"Anthony? Are you asleep yet?" Came the soft clear voice of his mother._

_When she opened the door fully, she grasped the situation and smiled. Anthony got back up in a sitting position, crossing his arms._

_She closed the door silently and walked toward the bed and sat down next to him. She took the book that was opened and looked at it curiously. _

_She raised an eyebrow. "Do you understand this?"_

_Anthony shook his head, but took comfort in the presence of his mother. He leaned against her as she opened it and revealed pictures of monsters and half naked people. _

_"Do you want me to tell you a story?" She asked._

_He nodded, pleased with the idea. He snuggled closer to her. Her dark brown hair tickling his cheek. He reached out and twirled a lock of it in his small hands. "Mommy," he started. "Why did you change your hair?"_

_For a moment, she hesitated, but then quickly smiled to vanish it. "Come now," she said, opening the book, "Let me read you this."_

_The story went on for about an hour, with the sweet melody of his mother's voice filled the room. She told him the story of a man named Achilles, and how he was a great and powerful warrior and how he died by an arrow through the heel of his foot, because of what his mother did to him by dipping him in a strange river. She tried reading it in words so that her son could understand. The next was the story of a man named Jason, and then Perseus and then last, Hercules._

_When she started reading about the Greek gods, her voice changed, as if trying to recall other events that happened to them. Anthony was small, but he was still able to read a few words off the book. He knew his mother was trying to translate it, but sometimes she would change a sentence off cleanly, changing the way they were all together._

_When she finished, she closed the book. Anthony only half asleep in her arms._

_She bent down and whispered quietly in his ear, "Which was your favorite?"_

_Anthony flashed a wide smile, so similar to his fathers. "I liked Hephaestus, he's like daddy. He builds things. But I like Athena more. She reminds me of you. Strong and smart."_

_Again the smile seemed strained as she heard him say it._

_There was a loud crack in the hallway. The mother turned toward it with alert, and then with it, followed with constant banging against walls and more glass shattering._

_She quickly looked at her son, who was trying to make out what was going on._

_With another smile, she brushed the black locks of his hair off his face, and then kissed his forehead. "Sleep now." She said softly. _

_With graceful care, she straitened the bed sheets and then turned off the light. She gracefully walked toward the door, where a slither of light appeared and then was gone._

_Anthony heard voices and then turned his light back on. He reached in his drawer where he kept a small book with him, and then opened it to reveal a crumpled and faded picture._

_There was a couple in it. Looked at it, but then the vision of her hazed and he found himself falling asleep with the picture in his hand._

Tony woke up with a start. There was a loud pounding in his head and sweat drenched the front of his shirt.

As quick as a cat, he rolled off the bed, the dim glow coming off his chest. He was able to make himself through the dark, though it could have been morning. He checked the time: It was nearly three AM. He made his way toward a bookshelf in his room, and then pulled a book out. It was old, the pages turned yellow and the cover was ripping apart, including the title that started to fade away. He opened the cover and found the picture.

His father, his arms around his mother. They looked so happy together, but he took a closer look at his mother.

He nearly froze. His mother had blond hair when she and his father met. That was the major change he barley remembered. He was so young, he thought his hair came from his mother, but as it got darker he had to have gotten it from his old man. But that wasn't the only thing that came to mind.

The vague image of the girl he saw in the diner, blond hair. She reminded him of someone, but it was strange to think that the first thought was his mother, not until he looked at the picture and his mother's eyes. They were gray. Just like the girl's was. Almost the exact image of his mother when she was younger.

The picture dropped from his hand as his head started to swim.

He made his way toward his bathroom, turning the light on, which blinded him for a moment. He splashed cold water on his face and then braced his arms against the sink, looking at his face.

_This is stupid_, he thought, _thinking of a sixteen year old girl to be my mother_. _It's wrong to even mention that! _He shook his head, causing the dizziness to venture further into his mind. _I will not have any relations to a teenager just because he looked like her._

He couldn't help it though. The feelings he locked up inside started to come back stronger than ever. He hasn't thought of his mother or father ever since they died in the crash. So why did it have to come now?

He went back to his bed. Stumbling from the hangover he suffered the last day. Thankfully his head went back onto the pillows, and he closed his eyes, and dreamt of nothing more.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Tony walked out of the elevator, and then stopped dead in his tracks mid stride.

There were three people slumping around his floor, one on the couch, another at the computer table the other on chair.

He could tell who they were just by the back of their heads, but just in case, he went up to the one by the computer and tapped his arm.

Banner woke with a start, his head jumping off the keyboard and a paper sticking on his face. His glasses were awkwardly crooked on his eyes, and he nearly fell of the chair. "What? What?" He started quickly.

From the sudden noise, Steve blinked his eyes a few times from the chair, and then Natasha sat upright abruptly.

"Long night?" Tony asked, strolling toward the railing the center of their attention.

Groaning, Banner righted his glasses, before leaning against the computer table again, one hand gripping his head the other spread across various papers. "Sure, you could say that."

Tony went toward the coffee table and picked up a burnt off, make shift dagger, or a sword, but he couldn't tell. He raised an eyebrow as he spotted a crumpled plastic bag that said EVIDENCE in big red bold letters.

"Oh, that." Banner said, pointing to it. "We were just continuing the research of the weapons with what was scavenged from San Francisco."

"Oh, really?" Tony said, tossing the burnt knife/sword back on the piles of papers and other strange half burnt to a crisp weapons. "And, what did you find, exactly?"

"Well, first we called museums to see if they could distinguish exactly what these things were." He explained, "And then we made some research."

Natasha leaned against the side of the couch. "Some of the files that were saved from the wreckage stated that these were Greek weapons, used during the time of Ancient Greece. Unfortunately, weapons from that age are suppose to be rusted or unusable any more, and put into museums or stored as family heirlooms of the sort. The weapons you see here—" She gestured to the ones on the table, "Look like they haven't aged a day. In fact, they look like they were forged probably last year or a few months ago."

Tony shrugged, "So? People make swords and lightsabers everyday for kids today."

"Then why did you support the research if you thought it was just kids playing Knights of the Round Table?" Banner asked.

"Because, the stuff in the jar could be useful in future 'I'm going to take over the world' bad guys."

Natasha sighed. "As I was saying," She continued, "The metals used on these weapons are a fainted gold or bronze color. The problem with it was during an accident during the researching." She leaned forward and took a file from the papers stacked on top of one another. "A researcher dropped the weapon on his foot—"

"Must have hurt." Tony interrupted.

"—And the point went straight through his shoe, sticking up on the rough ground like cheese. The researcher didn't scream out in pain, nor did he seem to be in any sort of pain. He was shocked of course. And then out of instinct, he must have moved away—"

"Ouch."

"—and his foot past through it like air."

Tony stopped his page flipping from the files he held in his hand.

He glanced at Natasha for a moment, before walking toward her and snatching the file out of her hand. He started to flip through them instead, walking back and forth as he read.

Inside there were a few typed out words explaining the weapons and their origins, the other showed a photo of the bent up sword. He flipped through another and finally got to the man with the sword up his shoe.

Out of pressure, the person who took it was able to get a very good shot. It literally was a picture of a sword pointing inside a man's foot.

Tony started studying it, hoping to glace at it to see if it was a total fake and joke, but of course, his researchers weren't hired to play games on their boss.

"That looks painful." He stated, throwing it onto the table opened. He paced the room, his hand running down his hair. "What about the liquid stuff?"

Steve was unusually quiet through the entire ordeal. He would normally have snapped at Tony through a small gesture that he made, but it was probably because he wasn't a morning person. Steve looked grumpy and yet very ready for the morning. He broke his quietness as he answered, "Greek fire."

Everyone starred at him.

He then explained, "When I was fighting the man, Hydra, during World War II, I did some research on why he chose the name in the first place. He kept saying 'when one head is cut, two more would grow in its place'. Made sense after I found out he had two faces, one with a mask and another with a—" he shuddered, "Anyway, I got into the research, I found myself just looking at more Greek myths during my free time." He turned the papers that were resting on his lap and went to the pages that held the pictures of the broken jars holding the strange liquid. "I figured since we're messing with the Greeks, we might as well try seeing what sort of fiery liquid they played with during the ancient times.

"Your researchers said that when they blew something up, they couldn't put the thing out. So I figured adding one plus one. Greek weapons and mysterious knowledge of fire that can't be put out—Greek fire."

"But no one knows the exact formula to create it." Natasha said, "The government can say that it's top secret, but we really haven't seen them use it during the other wars, have we?"

The elevator opened up with a quiet ding. In came Pepper, walking barefoot on the floor as she held a large yellow folder.

Immediately, Tony stalked up to her, a smile forming on his face. "Well, hello there." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Did you take Tylenol this morning? Do you have any headaches?"

"As always," He said, kissing the top of her head and putting one arm around her waist for a strange hug. "Worrying about my welfare."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but then shook her head. "These came for you this morning." She said, handing the yellow folder to him. "Other rescued files from the blast."

He thanked her, and then opened it. He quickly scanned through the first few words, and then his eyes roamed to the pictures. It was a video feed, or pictures paused and sharpened, of before and after the weapons popped out of nowhere in New York.

He turned to the last page, as he noticed something going on at the bottom of New York.

"I hate to say this," He started, letting go of Pepper and walking up to his team and plopped the open file before them. They all took a closer look at it, taking a deep breath as they saw a clear cut picture of a boy wielding a strong resemblance of a sword above his head as he rushed toward some sort of thing that was blurred in the photo. At first his team had to blink a few times to recognize it as a sword and not a bat or large sniper rifle in the kid's hand. "Seems that we have to call Fury again." He sighed, "Looks like Jackson is back on our radar."

**PERCY'S APARTMENT**

Percy wasn't exactly sure how he got home that night, only that he did and he was blinking up into the ceiling of his room with morning sunlight casting shadows.

He groggily got sat up, scratching his head and moaning. Looking at the time and sighing, he wondered why he was jolted awake in the first place.

He didn't remember having any nightmares, so it couldn't have been that.

_Thud_.

Percy turned toward the noise.

He knew it wasn't his mother or Paul. They were both attending their classes at the college.

Going barefoot onto his apartment floor, he pulled a shirt over his head and then reached under his pillow which he kept Riptide.

Cautiously he opened his door, which lead directly to the hallway of the floor, and then padded toward the living room.

The thud came again, much louder and it was outside in the hallway.

He reached out toward the doorknob and opened it slowly, peaking out into the empty vast hallway. Lights flickered on through the corridors.

Suddenly the door next to him jolted opened.

Percy jumped.

Not because he was unused to the idea of neighbors, just that the apartment next to him was closed since the day he moved in.

A man's head popped out, which stopped short when he saw Percy.

Percy looked at him curiously, and saw that he could be in his early thirties. He had brown hair, sticking up on his head, with brown chestnut eyes. He had fair skin, a sharp face and he was mostly thin but lean at the same time.

He smiled. "I'm sorry," He apologized, "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, uh…" Percy started. He noticed how stupid he must have looked, clutching a pen in one hand and judging his position, it looked like he was about to swing it. He quickly regained his composure by obviously hiding the pen behind his back. "No, it's alright." He looked at the box the man was holding. "You just moved in?"

"Oh, yes." He said happily. "My wife and I just got in today." He looked at the open door next to him. "I'm guessing you're my new neighbor then?"

Percy flashed a grin. "Yeah, I guess so." He stuck out his hand. "Percy Jackson."

The man took it. "Grant Ward, it's a pleasure."

Something fell inside. "Grant!" A woman screeched.

Grant rolled his eyes dramatically. "That would be my wife." He explained. "Skye! Come and meet our neighbor!"

There was a series of muffled yells and curses from the other room, before another woman appeared.

She had brown hair, nearly red if one looked close enough. She had brown soft eyes and pale skin, her face round.

Percy could already tell that she was a woman who frowned a lot, due to the creases she made on her forehead.

She introduced herself as Skye Ward.

For awhile, it was nothing but awkward conversation on Percy's half. He wasn't really a good person to socialize with others unless they knew who he really was.

The Ward couple looked at ease talking to him, even though Percy was wearing a crumpled white shirt and sweat pants that dragged on the floor with his bare feet.

"It was nice meeting you, Percy." Grant said kindly. "When we're finished unpacking, you should invite your mom and dad here for dinner one day."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Percy said happily. "I just need to ask them first."

"Of course. If you need anything, we are just next door."

"Thank you Mr. Ward."

**PERCY'S APARTMENT (2)**

As the couple shut the door to the teenager, they looked at one another for a moment.

Together they went toward the unpacked boxes, one's that said THIS SIDE UP or CAUTION GLASS printed on them.

What was really in there were equipment used for listening in on other conversations, maybe a few telescopes if it was necessary for them to use.

They were limited on the electronics that they usually used, but they it was only a simple mission. There was no need to bring out the big boys yet.

They started setting things up where, if anyone was looking, it would be in a place where it was less noticeable.

It's been awhile since the two were out on the field, which they didn't even complain about how easy the job would be. Whatever mission Director Fury gave himself was usually something important.

Agent Grant Ward and Agent Skye were finally on duty.

* * *

**(Author's note: I don't like this chapter. End of story. Okay maybe the beginning. I was feeling pretty good about it until I reached Percy's apartment.**

**Eh, not sure what to say so please: Review!**

**Any questions? I swear, I will answer them all, only if they are not repeated.- I think that was random**

**Next Chapter: Try me **- maybe


	10. Chapter 10: Don't try me

**DON'T TRY ME**

**PERCY'S APARTMENT**

"Hey, mom, there are these people who just moved in next door, and asked to have dinner with them." Percy called across the room. He was busy washing the dishes from what he ate. He could have used his powers to wash it themselves, but what was the fun of that?

"Really?" She called, setting down her bag and removing her shoes. "Are they nice?"

"Yeah, seems like it. But we have to meet them to determine that."

He and his mother learned that the hard way when his mother met Gabe Ugliano. He was nice at first, before showing who and what he really was. Luckily he was… _disposed_ of and sat in an art gallery, far away from New York.

"Paul and I are going to stop by and say hello then later." She said, coming toward the kitchen door, and then brushing a kiss on his forehead. "How was your day?"

Percy shut off the faucet and dried his hands on the towel saying, "It was fine. There's a celebration tonight at camp." He explained, "We just finished fixing it up so Chiron had an idea for a celebration for our hard work."

"Congratulations," His mother answered with a smile. "What time does it start?"

"At night. I'm going to go with Annabeth, and I might be staying over."

Opening the fridge, his mom took out a pitcher of blue lemonade she made yesterday. "Just be careful, Percy." She warned.

The buzzer from their apartment went off.

Percy pushed himself off the counter, walking past Paul who was half sitting and half getting off the couch.

"Hey, Percy." He said, leaning back down on the comfort.

"Hey," he quickly greeted. "I'll get it."

He pushed the button. "Yes?"

"There's a kid here to see, uh, Percy Jackson." The doorman informed.

"What's his name?" Percy couldn't be too careful of who he sent up the stairs.

There was a moment of silence. "Nico." Came the voice.

Percy froze, and then said in a controlled voice. "Send him up."

As he waited for his friend to come up, Percy couldn't help but think about the expression: _Death comes knocking at your door. _Well technically his kid, but close enough. It took a minute for Nico to knock on his door.

When Percy opened it, he leaned against his doorframe, a smile on his lips, an eye brow quirked up and his arms crossed.

He took in his old friend. He had the same attire. Almost everything black, with his hair a bit messier than usual. Though, Percy usually couldn't see the difference.

"Since when do you actually use the door?" He joked, letting Nico in.

He shrugged as he stepped inside. "Since I passed out in the back of the building."

Percy raised a questioning gaze as he closed the door.

Nico shrugged. "I underestimated the distance between San Francisco and your apartment floor. So I ended up in the back." He saw Paul on the couch. "Hey, Mr. Blofis." He greeted.

Paul tried to take the coming of Nico as if it was nothing, just as Percy did on regular occasions when Annabeth would suddenly Iris message him from the kitchen or when Tyson would visit and raid their fridge, or Grover who did that regularly during frequent visits and would make himself comfortable by taking his fake feet off to show off his hooves. Paul would even take in the strange conversations that Tyson, Annabeth or Grover had with Percy with the mention of statistics, battle plans, old memories that contained blowing things up, crossing states and talking about funny moments with monsters or the camp.

"Hey, Nico." Paul greeted back with a small wave. He looked at the two boys curiously, and Percy tried to give him a I-had-no-idea-he-was-coming-here stare.

"Hey, mom!" he called. "Nico's here."

His mom came through the door. She quickly saw Nico and smiled. She also had to go through the comings and goings of half-blood life, and she adapted faster than Paul did, but he knew that she still felt a little off the end about his protection.

"Hello, Nico." She said with a smile. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Nico was dazed for a moment, probably because he was still suffering the after effects of sleep from his eyes.

"Uh, water would be really great, thanks." He said.

Percy took the shoulders of Nico and steered him in a direction. "We'll be in my room."

Nico instantly sat on Percy's bed and leaned on his pillows groaning when they entered.

Percy sat on his desk. "So what were you doing in San Francisco?" He asked casually.

Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Traveling," He answered.

Percy knew there was more to the story, but he saw how tired his friend was, worse than wear. He hadn't seen Nico in a long time. He would occasionally pop in and out of camp to help with the cabin for Hades, but that was it.

"Soooo…" Percy drawled on. He leaned against his desk chair and swiveled around a few times awkwardly. "Uh, what's up?"

"You're going to the party right?" He asked out of the blue.

Surprised, he answered. "Yeah, you going?"

"I might. Just… I don't really know why I'm here either."

"Uh huh."

"Just tired I guess." He said, leaning on his knees.

His mom came in producing a glass of water, which Nico took gratefully. She assured Percy that she would be in the kitchen if they needed anything.

Percy leaned back dangerously on his desk chair as he started saying, "There was a news report saying that there was an explosion. You don't happen to know anything about that do you?"

Nico smiled. "Now that was a complete accident." He said. "Dad sent me on an errand to San Francisco, and when I finished I stumbled across a few people bringing in Greek supplies like the swords, daggers or the fire inside some building, and it wasn't a place for a history museum. I decided to investigate it out of pure curiosity. I almost got caught, which resulted it blowing up when I used the Greek fire that they were somehow able to salvage. Dad found out about it and he didn't seem to be surprised. It was like he sent me there to blow it up too."

"He probably did." Percy answered. "Did you find anything interesting there though?"

Nico scratched his chin, "Yeah, some of the weapons I found were bent or broken. I think they were from the war we had and they just decided to study them. There was a room full of tests for the Greek fire though. I think the governments trying to use it or something."

"The gods should do something." Percy said, "I mean, yeah it was the demigods that lead the battle of Manhattan, but if the government is getting too close to that we exist, there could be problems."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Nico answered. "We have people on the inside who work for the government. They keep nosy inspectors away from us."

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I until I blew up the building."

They laughed at that. Of course to a normal person, blowing buildings up would be considered as a terrorist act and nearly getting caught by security or the government should have shaken them to the boot, but unfortunately, demigods had worse conditions to deal with in their daily lives.

Percy remembered something. "Oh, by the way, me, Annabeth, and Thalia are heading to grab some burgers to hang out. You can come if you want."

Nico's eyes lit up. "Are you sure? I mean, what about Grover?"

"Grover's meeting us up later. He has some duties to attend too back at camp. And besides, I don't want to be the only guy there."

"But the three of us. Me, Thalia and you in the same place. It wasn't exactly a good idea last time."

Percy agreed, but that was another story when Nico's stepmother, Persephone, called the three of them last winter to find a sword that was forged for Hades, but was very dangerous and a threat to Zeus and the other gods. Actually, she didn't really call them. Percy and Thalia followed a glowing deer that the goddess sent, and she literally dropped Nico in front of their feet.

"Well we have a good side." Percy said. "Annabeth will be with us, so if anything happens; she'll probably find a way for us to get out of it."

Nico smirked. "Having a girlfriend gives you more options, huh?"

Percy smiled. "That and then some."

**THE HELLICARRIER**

According the files Fury was examining, Thalia Grace should have been in her early twenties by now, but judging by the picture that he was able to get from the camera's, she looked no more than sixteen. Her mother died in a car accident from drunk driving. Thalia went missing before that, but since she had no other family no one was able to make a call for a missing person's request.

Her father was unknown.

She had a brother that was born a few years before her disappearance.

He should have known that it was Jason Grace.

Jason was spotted in numerous countries and states for the past few years, but no one was able to identify the boy face to face. Not until now, when Fury looked him up from past cases.

He had a tendency to turn up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Much like Percy Jackson, but his case closed when he wasn't seen again.

After he went missing as a baby, Thalia later followed.

Fury threw the files on the table before him, folding his hands in front of him.

Percy Jackson. Thalia Grace. Jason Grace. They all connected by one thing: They all went missing.

Unfortunately, Jackson was the last disappearance and then the first to reappear. After him came Thalia, but Jason was still missing according to police reports.

It didn't seem like a coincidence that when Percy went missing, Thalia suddenly came back and now the two seemed like best pals.

Or maybe it was. No one could be sure.

From the corner of the his eye, he pressed his finger against the solid table where a digital button was. A small screen from the table produced a black screen. He started pressing other things until someone answered on the other side.

"Agent Grant, report." He said.

He was unable to see the other man's face, but from Fury's ear he had a little earpiece to help him communicate.

"Jackson had a visitor today." Grant stated, "He called himself Nico. He and a few others are going to go out later, but it seems that they are celebrating something for camp. Everything else was hard to understand."

"Explain."

"Something went wrong with the listening device. Agent Skye and I were only able to catch them talking about the San Francisco bombing, but that's all we caught" – He was cut short as he moved away from the mouthpiece. "Skye can you get that?" He yelled. "We have visitors, sir."

"Keep me updated." He hung up.

Fury leaned on the table, rubbing his head in the process. He and the others had more important things to do rather than chasing missing teenagers. It didn't seem like a big project that they were working on, but the council insisted on it.

"Sir." Agent Hill called.

Frowning, he looked back up at his young helper. "Yes?"

"Tony Stark is on the line." She reported. "He wants to say something."

Sighing, Fury dismissed Hill and then pressed the table again. This time it was a video call and it was showing on the table.

"If this is another call about that club, Stark, I'm telling you again too"—

"Oh calm down." He interrupted. "Don't frown so much or else you're going to get wrinkles."

Fury started at him through the visual. It looked like he had another hangover, with his messy hair and his crumpled shirt.

Tony continued. "Me and my fellow freaks were able to find something that might interest you, and to look in more closely."

"And what is that?"

"You see, here"—He reached out in front of him, where another screen appeared next to him—" Is a file that was salvaged from the San Francisco bombing thing. My people were able to catch this certain photo of our famous little teenager."

The screen zoomed in to catch a black and white photo of Percy Jackson among a heap of rubble. He had some sort of weapon in his hand, which Fury first thought was a gun, but then shifted to a baseball bat. He rubbed his one eye, and then looked at it furiously. It was a sword.

A strait up sword in Jackson's hand. And behind him stood Thalia Grace, holding a spear.

Jackson was pointing forward, seeming to yell at people behind him. No one was there though, besides a turned up car.

The Empire State building was in front of him.

There were some other normal civilians who were running different ways away from some unseen danger.

"Was there a video feed on this?" He asked.

Stark shook his head. "Most went missing. Some are just too banged up to even hold."

"I've got people looking in on Jackson already." Fury explained. "Continue your search, Stark. I'll handle Jackson."

"Oh and by the way, archer guy was able to obtain Shakespeare. He's on his way to return the jet he borrowed, and then everyone will be here. Well everyone besides Banner and Rogers. They just went out a few minutes ago. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

The screen turned black.

Fury folded his hands in front of him again, pondering the new information he received about Jackson. Seems like things were about to get much more interesting.

**AN ISLAND/ COUNTRY**

Loki wandered the strange dirt roads of where he landed. There were strange people surrounding him, disgusting creatures who lived like dirt, and yet enjoyed their own pathetic lives.

Children were roaming the streets, with muck all over their hair and soot covering their faces. Though some wore clothing to the normal eye, which was cleaner than the others.

The people around him had light brown skin, and some of them were pale. They all had black hair though, women having theirs down or pulled up. They wore sandals on their feet, or were barefooted, walking on the dirt roads.

Some of them looked at him, as if asking the question: Why are you wearing so much clothing?

The heat where Loki was at was far too hot for his taste, yet he still wore the same garments that he was given from his trial. Gray and plaid clothing; with a tunic that covered most of his arms, a loose sash around his waist and heavy trousers.

All the people around him spoke a strange language, one he could not even understand or detect.

Some tried offering him things which was mostly food. He denied every single one of them.

The crowds were suffocating him, as he started fighting a wave of sweaty people coming his way. It was too noisy, too wet if it started raining.

He had to dodge people who were carrying other people by carts, or other strange vehicles.

As he made his way out into an isolated place, away from civilization, Loki put his hands on his knees.

Usually, people would cower before him, or tremble at his feet. He couldn't believe that none of these _people_ knew who or what he was.

Then again, he couldn't believe why he decided to land on such a small and filthy island.

Someone bumped into him.

Furiously he turned to face that someone, finding himself with a young girl, with strait black hair, light brown skin, wearing a white t-shirt and pink skirt.

"Paumanhin!" She said quickly, putting up her hands as if trying to steady an animal. "Patawarin ninyo ako." She backed away.

"Do you _know_ who I am?" Loki demanded, his spit flying toward the girl.

She cringed as some of the drops landed on her face, and the apologizing look that she held in her eyes vanished into an _excuse me?_ Look.

She wiped it off her face with the back of her hand. "isang tao sa paraan ng." She answered coldly.

He laughed loudly. "Oh your ignorance is so strong! If I had my powers, you and all your people would be bowing down to me this instance. But _no_, my father had to strip them from me, and all the other worlds have stronger resistance against me besides this one, the weak one. You, and all your puny little filth would be serving me as your master!"

He didn't expect the next thing that happened. Because as soon as he finished his sentence, there was a hard cracking sound as the girl's palm flew toward him, and smacked his face so hard, that Loki was sent sprawling toward the wall.

The girl stood her ground, an angry look in her eyes as her hand started to tingle from the pain.

Bewildered, Loki put his hand against his reddening cheek, as he stared in shock at the form before him.

"I understand English, _uto_." She said. "And I don't like when people speak like that about my people!"

She then turned and walked away, chin held high, never looking back.

Confused and furiously, Loki made his way out of the dirt roads.

He had to dodge a thousand strange vehicles that required a man using a bike which was attached to a small carriage, or buses that were so crowded, that some of them had to hang off the edge.

It was strange, because he was never on this part of Midgard before. He didn't understand the language, or know where he was. He adapted the basic language of Midgard, and of course he understood a few other languages, but being somewhere that was totally alien, and without his powers, it confused him, and made his so angry at everything.

He made his way out of the roads and into a clear area. It seemed much darker, the alley he stood in.

It was so hot! He could see the sweat coming off his tunic as he leaned against the wall and fell down to his ankles. His head between his hands.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there. He was between two buildings, so the sun was not shining directly on him. But he did notice a figure before him, standing for god knows how long. He ignored the shadow, brooding on if it was another person to scold him in their native tongue.

"So this is where you end up?" said a woman's voice. "Loki, God of Mischief, reduced to this rubble of human filth."

Loki lifted his head.

He saw a woman, pale and beautiful. Her blond hair flowed down her shoulders that even the sun could not match its bright color. She had round cheeks, rosy lips and eyes that showed much mischief and deceit. She wore clothes that did not belong to this world. A green dress, which had a slip right above her upper thigh revealing the straps of her sandals that wrapped around her ankle to her upper knee. She had green gloves, showing her fingers, but extended to her elbows, where golden bracelets encircled on her forearm.

Next to her was a huge man. He had a rough face, his eyes hard and uncaring, his jaw set into a firm grasp. His hair, if it looked like he had any for the fact, looked as if someone shaved the middle and left it with in two thin strips. Unlike the woman, this man could not possibly walk down any street without getting stopped and stared at by millions of people. His clothes seemed to expand and contract, showing the fine large muscles hidden beneath. He wore a large breast plate, imprinted on it was a dark blue, almost black, double bladed ax. All in all, his outfit formed a type of pseudo-medieval clothing. Strapped on his back was a magical looking, huge double sided ax. This man looked like a giant, so muscled and large that his shadow covered a quarter of the building.

Loki knew exactly who the two of them were, and in that moment, he wasn't sure either to be glad, or to glare at them.

"Enchantress," He snarled. He got up on his feet, brushing the dirt away from his filthy clothes. "And her little pet. What a pleasant surprise."

"Don't smirk at me, Loki." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "It doesn't suit you."

Behind her the man grunted in response, folding his arms against his chest.

"Oh?" He acted surprised. "Then what exactly suits me?"

Her lips curled into a smile. "I have a proposition for you. From your father." She added.

He growled. "My father was the one who sent me down here!" He took a threatening step toward her, and in that moment, the giant man stepped in front of her and then just glared at Loki through his piercing eyes.

"Remove your dog, Enchantress." He said, "I couldn't hurt you even if I tried."

She placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, though it seemed like a claw gently pulling him away. "Now, now Skurge," She cooed, "We're just here to talk to him."

Loki slid back down onto his back. "I wouldn't help you especially if my father ordered you to."

"Oh, but he doesn't know that _I'm _making this proposition for you. He gave me a job."

"The last time I saw you, my father banished you out of Asgard." He explained. "Why should he give you a job?"

She turned her back, seeming to walk away from him. "I don't know." She said. "Probably because he's worried about your brother, Thor."

"I wouldn't help him or my brother for the matter. Now, unless you have some other news, your proposition is not an interest of me."

"Oh but it is." She turned dramatically. "You want to inflict pain on your brother, yes? Extract revenge? You also need leverage to Asgard, which I'm guessing you also want revenge on?"

She noted the changing expression on Loki's eyes to interest. "You're father's request; do you still wish you hear it?"

"Tell me then, and I will be the judge of your _proposition_."

Enchantress's smile widened. "Your father's request," She started. "Is to kill Jane Foster."

* * *

**Author's note: Hey! Don't be mad at me! I was soo busy these last few months that I didn't have the time to even consider writing this chapter. Okay I'm over exaggerating, in truth half of the chapter was finished, the rest I couldn't even write because of all the other work I had to do. So yes, this chapter is very much shorter than normal, and that's because I started to run out of idea's.**

**I'm still open to some, just saying.**

**Also, the original character, Nagiisa, well she's only there as a supporting character until the need of the tesseract comes back, just like Peter Parker was. Besides, this is ****_my _****story, I mean yeah the two stories rightfully belong to the original creators, but what these people are saying, where I'm placing them and what they are doing is all my stuff. Of course characters and some other stories belong to the original creators, but I'm just saying I can write my own zing into this story. **

**Now some answers. Agent Grant Ward and Agent Sky are actually real SHIELD agents that I looked up, and I did research on their main abilities.**

**Now this chapter. Yes, I don't really know ****_how _****to end a chapter with out a cliff hanger. I mean if I didn't end with one, I would be done with the story right? Sorry for that again. **

**Last with this chapter it's true with whats happening. This is not a joke**

**Thank you guys! Review!**

**Next chapter: The blind man can see **- working on that title...


End file.
